Sweet as Candy (Kendy One-Shots)
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: I love this sweet ship. And I am excited to start writing these little One-Shots based off of OTP Prompts that I find. I would love to do your Prompts, so please review the chapter, then give your prompts! I will not accept Prompts unless PM'd to me, or if they are below an actual review of the chapter.
1. Innocent Dare

**OTP Prompt: "I dared 'B' to marry me. I didn't think they'd actually go through with it."**

* * *

Enid couldn't help but notice the ring on KO's right hand. KO was not the type to wear jewlery, so the sight of it made Enid wonder, _Where? Why? What?_ She needed answers. "Hey KO?" Enid called. "I need your help."

KO came running over, and saluted to her. "Ma'am, yes ma'am! What do you need help with ma'am?"

"I need help with figuring out where something came from."

"What is it?"

"That ring. That ring that's on your finger. You know that the finger you have the ring on is traditional for marriage, right?"

"O-oh!" KO chuckled nervously as he hid his right hand behind his back. "O-of course!"

"Why are you wearing it? I never took you for one for jewlery."

KO gave a look that he might be nervously sick. "Long story or short story?"

"Short. I need to get back to work otherwise Gar will yell at me."

"I dared Dendy to marry me. I didn't think she would actually do it…"

Enid stared at KO with a dumbfound expression. "Long story. Please?"

KO took a breath. "So Dendy and I were playhing Truth or Dare on our way to my house so she could help me with homework. I asked 'Truth or Dare?' and she answered 'Dare.' I dared her to marry me as a joke and she said 'that can be arranged.' Then all of the sudden she was filling out an application for marriage online! I tried to say stop, but Dendy wouldn't let me back out of it! She said 'you asked for the dare. I must go through with it!' She got a written agreement from my mommy, who she thought it was a joke and a written thing rfrom her parents, who were okay with the idea! So then we get together at the court house, and we both sign it, and do an informal ceremony with each other and…" KO blushed a bit. "I kind of like it now…"

"How can you like being married?" Enid asked

"Who's married?" Rad asked.

"Well, I get to spend a lot of time with Dendy now, and…she's just…amazing, and sweet…" He trailed off with a blush.

"Wow. Never in my day would I think that KO would actually get married before Mr. Gar and Ms. KO's mom."

"Wait, KO's married!?" Rad screeched.


	2. Picture Perfect

**Person A is taking pictures of Person B. Person B finds out, and starts to pose in different positions for Person A.**

 **Spoilers for "KO's Video Channel," "OK Dendy! Let's Be KO!"**

* * *

They both had their reasons for the pictures. KO had recently been trying to expand his experimental movie channel from Dancing Videos and Short Movies that have a Full Movie story, to adding documentaries. Dendy had gotten more file space and she decided that she needed natural photos of everyone.

The first few pictures and videos went fine, with the person not really knowing about themselves being taped or photographed.

Though, it got more difficult the more the other person was made aware. KO knew that he had to secretly bring in Enid and Rad in posed pictures for himself, to have a makeshift conversation stature picture for one of them and Dendy was one of KO's subscribers who had rung the notifications bell and watched all his videos. Including the "Super Scientific Plaza Documentaries," that were the latest series that KO was doing.

Dendy began her trying to take a few pictures from outside the bodega, knowing full well that KO knew about her pictures. She _had_ to get him in a natural state at the bodega. It was the only pictures she was missing. She'd gotten him at school, and at home, but his job was the one that he didn't have natural pictures of.

She began to snap away where she could see him, and noticed that he was using some ninja skills that most likely Enid taught him to clean up the store. "Fascinating." She whispered and began to type away excitedly. No wonder she couldn't get it done as fast as KO when she filled in for him, he was a regular cleaning ninja! She saw that he was taking off the things, and quickly snapped multiple photos to get the steps that he takes them off. "Very needed information." She said as she added a new subcategory into the job category. She looked back to see a relaxed KO and Rad having a conversation. "Excellent. I _do_ need more relaxed KO conversation positions. He usually changes depending on who he's-" She stopped herself as she saw KO meet her eyes and start to pose.

Dendy blushed and quickly ducked. "KO…" she grumbled. She walked into the store to see him still posing and Radacles giving him a confused stare.

"KO, you know I need to get a picture of you in a natural state!" Dendy said.

"Are you saying," He strained as he was still in the pose, "that this _isn't_ natural?"

"Yes, I _am_ saying that it is not natural. You are trying to show off muscles like Radacles usually does."

"What?" Rad and I got into a bet!"

"We did?" Rad asked.

Dendy gave KO a skeptical look.

"Just play along! Please!" KO begged.

"Dude, I'm not getting between you two and Dendy." The alien said, walking away.

"Rad! Wait! Come back!" KO pleaded.

"What is the meaning of this KO?" Dendy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

KO gave a strained smile before winking at her and causing Dendy to blush. She walked out of the store after the two decided to get off the subject and traded cards for a little bit. _You've ruined this chance at my research KO, so next time…I'll ruin_ yours! She thought to herself.

* * *

Dendy was fully aware that KO was planning on the "Super Scientific Plaza Documentary," for her today based off of the riddle "Who this next one is, you usually think of water, always wears a backpack, and can cause sparks to fly." The water for the kappa, the backpack being her hackpack, and her sparks being her power. The other ones were usually easy riddles if you knew who the person at the plaza was. Such as Enid being "an apathetic ninja with a frosted heart and a conflicted soul," and Radacles being "a muscular extra terrestrial from a planet that not many people think of when they see the species for the first time."

Dendy was slightly excited to have this happening to her. After all, she would have to make sure that she was in the perfect position and KO was still following her in order to strike a pose.

She realized that KO started to film her when he forgot his backpack behind and she walked alone towards home. She decided to take some scenic routes to throw off KO's actual knowledge, which led her to a pond that was surrounded from every side with forest except one place, which had a dock and a beach. Dendy sat on the edge of the dock, allowing herself to take her boots and socks off and let her toes in the warm water. She heard the rustling of a bush that she knew KO was hiding in, and after about thirty seconds, she looked to the bush and struck a pose.

KO stammared before he saw Dendy wink and he shut off the recording. He walked out of the bush to confront his friend, who he knew would never do something like that naturally.

"Dendy, how do you expect the documentary to turn out if you pose during it?" He walked up to her with a joking smirk as she stood up to face him eye-to-eye.

"Well, you posed so I couldn't get my natural photos for my research. So, I'll pose to interrupt your 'Super Scientific Plaza Documentaries.'" She said, poking him on the nose.

"That's cheeky!" He retorted with a smirk.

"No cheekier than yourself, KO." Dendy replied.


	3. Trashy

**Request from Melancholy's Sunshine:**

 **A: I'm trash.**

 **B: As a person who** **cares about the environment I am obligated to pick you up. Say 7 tonight?**

* * *

KO was feeling down in the dumps recently. He seemed to have been sulking for two days, so Dendy quickly decided to get to the bottom of it. She found him in the break room, staring at his POW card. "Hey KO." She greeted softly. They had a level of intamacy now that the formal greeting of "greetings," and even sometimes "hello," were not needed.

"Oh, hey Dendy." KO glanced at her before looking back to the POW card.

Dendy sat next to him, and he let out a sigh through his nose. Dendy looked at the card, seeing the older KO being reflected back, the image looking much more confidant than the current state of KO. "Is something wrong?" Dendy asked him, rubbing his slouching back to try and soothe him.

He looked away from the card and Dendy, letting his other hand support his face. "It's just…" He thought of how to phrase it. "I always thought that I'd be as tough as my mom or Mr. Gar…I know it's even rare to have heroes that are level 4, but I thought I'd at least get as good your family. I mean, you've been able to jump several levels in the few battles you've been in with the Boxmore Robots. I've been training since I was a little kid and now I'm sixteen! Enid and Rad were teenagers when they started and were able to get to Level 1 long before I did!"

"And because of that you feel bad?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, and let his head fall into Dendy's lap. "I'm a horrible person for feeling that way…"

"No, KO, you're not a horrible person."

"You're right…I'm worse! I'm trash!"

Dendy gave a pained look to her boyfriend before getting an idea from that phrase. "Well, then, as a person who cares about the environment I am obligated to pick you up. Say, seven tonight?"

KO looked up as his sweetheart before giggling a bit. "You always know how to cheer me up, don't you?"

"I try my best." Dendy replied and they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. They smiled, content for a moment, before Dendy spoke again. "Looks like you'll need to be getting back to work." She said, booping him on the nose.

"Alright, alright." KO said as he sat up.

Dendy started to walk out before turning back and saying, "I'm serious about the date."

"I hoped so." KO smiled and rested his forehead against hers in affection.

Dendy held herself there for a moment, before putting her finger to his chest. "Seriously, I don't want your step-dad to yell at you. I'll see you at seven."

"Okay." KO whispered as he saw Dendy walk out.


	4. Kunik

" **The sweetest thing a couple can do is give each other Eskimo kisses." - PickaPluckofCherries on Deviant Art.**

* * *

KO was his regular self when he came to the bodega, except for something else… His greetings. He had Enid lean in close for this, and then he rubbed his nose against hers, causing Enid to suddenly reel back. "KO! What the heck!"

"What? I just gave you a Kunik."

"What the heck is a kunik?"

"It's a type of greeting humans used to o before the fall out of the United States!"

"United States? I thought you were supposed to learn about that in high school."

"Well, Ms. Quantem wanted us to read different folk-lore on different species in our class. No one else wanted to do human, so I took it. I was reading up on how the the more south you got, the less likely people would want to make physical contact as a greeting. Up where a state called Alaska used to be, people would greet each other by giving a kunik!"

"That's sweet and all…but you should realize that it has a _very_ different conotation now a days."

"Wassat?" KO asked.

"Welp, now only romantic couples tend to do that. It's kind of weird if you do it to a friend or stranger now."

"Oh." KO looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Enid."

"You didn't know. It's also good for family and extreamly close friends who would be okay with it. If you want to give one again, just ask permission. The answer's most likely going to be 'no,' but it's better than just doing it suddenly."

"Oh, okay!"

The doors to the bodega indicated that someone came in, and cheers informed everyone who had entered. "Hi Dendy!" KO walked over to the kappa.

"Hello KO."

"How was your day?"

"I would say my day is going swell."

"Neat! Oh, Dendy, can I give you a Kunik?"

 _Kunik?_ The thought pestered Dendy's mind. _Was that a new POW card? No, I would be aware of a new POW card coming out…_ "What _is_ a Kunik, KO?"

"It's an Eskimo Kiss." Enid said, not looking up from her magazine.

"That's not the correct term, Enid." KO chided.

"I…still don't know what that is." Dendy admitted

"Well, it's when you…wait…" KO let out a moan of dispair and sank to his knees. "Oh, you can't do it…"

"Why not?"

"You don't have a nose."

Dendy was slightly taken aback. He was just now noticing that she didn't have one? Kappas were aquatic reptilian and amphibian based, so they had no need for a nose. They had a sense of smell, but nothing more than that.

KO thought to himself for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "I got it!" he said, before hanging his arms around Dendy's neck.

She was about to question it when she felt his small nose rub against her cheek in an affectionate greeting. It was almost as if he was using his nose to dust her cheek with a blush.


	5. Secret

**Request from destinyrays023, who did the same thing, except reversed the characters in the position for their story "Big Half Hearts and Smarts." Go take a look at their one-shots too! They come up with some really good ones!**

 **Request: KO and Dendy get into an argument because Dendy is suspicious about KO hiding something because he's being weird and didn't talk for about a week or so, until KO ends up confronting Dendy and tells her that he** _ **was**_ **hiding something, the fact that he thinks he's in love with Dendy.**

 **I also threw in mentions of an AO3 story known as "Affection-nullificator." Let me know if you spot the reference!**

* * *

KO panted from his practical marathon around the plaza that had gone on for several of the past few days. Today, he ended up teleporting to some random spot in the forest and trying to recount how it happened.

It started when he was about to get up for the day when TKO woke him up in the mind scape.

* * *

" _Hey! Scrub! Wake up! I need to talk to you." He shouted._

" _What's going on?" KO asked his emo twin._

" _You need to tell her."_

 _KO stared at him with wide eyes, before looking away with a blush as he scratched the back of his neck. "T-tell who-" He couldn't finish the question as TKO slapped him across the face._

" _Who know_ exactly _who! I'm not gonna be your sponge for every emotion you try to pawn off on me!"_

" _I-I can't tell her that!"_

" _Well, you better find a way to tell her, or_ I _will."_

* * *

 **KO did not like the thought of TKO telling** ** _his_** **Dendy about how he felt. What if she thought that TKO liked her that way but not him. Wait…** ** _his Den_** **\- KO shook his head wildly, trying to get the thought out of his mind. Dendy didn't like him like that! She wasn't one for emotions. He had to find a way to get rid of these feelings…He could ask Dendy to make- No, he was avoiding Dendy…**

Maybe Lord Cowboy Darrel- No, he wasn't going to get any help or good promises from villains…

He let his hands come up to his face, and pulled them down with a despairing groan. "Why do I have to feel this way!?"

A scenario played in his mind of a failed confession. Ending with Dendy saying, "I thought I could trust you!" Before running away in tears, leaving a heartbroken KO behind.

"Ugh! Why'd I have to fall for her!? She's your best friend! She's smart, and sweet, and so nice to me…Ugh! Those are the thoughts that got you into this mess KO!" He pulled at his sweatband, letting some of his wild hair loose.

He looked at his hands and tried to focus. If he was going to go and lose his best friend…at least he might have a- "There you are!" A voice chirped.

KO looked in horror to see Dendy, her voice in her usual chirps but her face looking tired and angry. "D-Dendy! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for _you_ , KO. You have been avoiding me for the past 6 days, and when I try to engage in conversation, I end up on a wild goose chase! Why?"

"I-I…I could ask you the same question Dendy!"

"I chase after you because you're my best friend, and I wish to know why you are avoiding me!"

"I-I-I-I…I can't tell you…"

"And why is that?"

"It could ruin our friendship…"

"KO, what you are doing right now is starting to ruin our friendship!"

KO looked down to the ground, tears threatening to spill.

"KO, why can't you tell me!?"

"I already told you!"

"You are just making excuses!"

"I really _do_ wish that I could tell you! But-!"

"Don't say it! I don't want to hear that excuse, I want to hear the reason!"

"And I can't tell you!"

Dendy looked taken aback by KO finally yelling at her. "I thought you could trust me KO…I've helped you, and you've helped me…why is this information making it so difficult for you to talk with me?" KO didn't respond, and eventually, Dendy threw her hands up and began to walk away saying. "I thought you could trust me…"

KO hung his head, and before the Kappa was out of hearing range, he managed a "wait, wait…" He took in breath before he started. "It's obvious that if I don't tell you, _this_ would ruin our friendship…Dendy…I've been feeling really weird towards you lately…for the past week, I've shown all the symptoms…of having a crush…"

Dendy looked at her friend, wide eyed from his words.

"A-and I knew that you weren't really sure about emotions a-and," he let out a sniffle as more tears threatened to spill and his lower lip trembled, "and I kn-know that you probably hate me now because of it. Because… I've made everything all awkward between us…" Dendy walked over as KO continued to ramble about how it was ok if Dendy hated him. She put her hands on his shoulders as he continued, now letting the tears fall. She had to put a finger to his mouth to hush him up.

"How long have you had these feelings KO?"

"A-about half a year, but they've been the worst this week…"

"Then this isn't a crush, you're in love."

KO looked down to the ground in shame.

"And also…" Dendy kissed his right eye, clearing it of most of its tears.

KO looked at Dendy, bewildered by her action. "D-Dendy-?"

"I reciprocate your feelings of love, KO."

KO continued to stare, before his face splitting into a wide grin and he hugged her. Dendy tried to return it, before she found herself in mid-air. When she was caught, she found herself being held Princess style by KO. As he began to kiss her, Dendy ended up simply giggling from the sensation and felt butterflies in her stomach as her legs kicked involuntarily out of joy. They both had to admit, they were going to be a sweet couple.


	6. Alone

**Based off of Chapter 10 in Big Half Hearts and Smarts by destinyrays02. I saw it and went. "Angst. I must show my characters how much I love them."**

* * *

KO pounded on the tree in front of him, the thoughts of what happened fueling his anger. But he could deal with this anger. It wasn't just TKO who hated this person, but KO had hated him on first sight as well. Call it what you want, but KO just got a negative vibe from the robot known as "Combo Breaker." He guessed the hatred came from either when he first met Combo Breaker, or when Dendy met him. How did the two meet? Well…

* * *

 _It was a normal day at the bodega. KO getting ready to fight another Box-More robot, this one being a Raymond. It was going along smoothly, dodging Lacross balls and unleashing his fire fist combo attack when all of the sudden-_

 _A P.O.I.N.T. ship released something from the bottom, stopping KO's combo and knocking him down. "You shouldn't do that to robots you know." The thing growled in a snarky manner._

" _That's a Raymond-bot!" KO defended._

" _Oh, apologies. I was sent for a defeat of a simple villain."_

 _KO's eye twitched at the word._ Simple. _This egotisical robot thought that_ he _was_ simple!? _The robot proceded to destroy the other, sending debris both into the Box-More company and Gar's Bodega._

" _Mission accomplished." The robot announced. He seemed to look human, minus the obvious joints on his arms and kness and was bedecked in armor except for his head, which seemed to have perfect blonde hair._

* * *

Maybe it _was_ when Dendy met Combo Breaker… KO remembered trying to give him a chance from the advice of Mr. Logic, but…

* * *

 _KO was working at Gar's, aware that Dendy would soon be there to light up his day. Ever since he'd grown older, Rad and Enid left the plaza to get "real jobs." KO would still see them around, but it was hard being the designated worker for a lot of the bodega work. Even if he was able to get it done thanks to his turbonic powers coming into play._

 _It wasn't like her to be late, so when KO looked at the window, he felt a spike of jealousy as he saw his best friend talking to Combo Breaker. As he studied the, he noticed Combo Breaker was being quite the gentleman, causing Dendy to blush. His anger spiked, but KO quickly quashed it, wanting nothing more than to focus on his work and Dendy when she came in. It was_ his _fault for not telling her how he felt sooner…but that Combo Breaker had taken a step further into making KO actually start to loath someone other than a villain, and even then he could show respect and try to help villains when they weren't looking for help in trying to destroy his workplace._

* * *

He unleashed an indigo powerfist, destroying the line of trees infront of him, and he turned to the next one closest. Today was the Plaza Homecoming, which was when everyone who used to work at the plaza come by and find friendly faces, old and new. Combo Breaker asked Dendy out for it. KO didn't go. He didn't want to ruin Dendy's date.

KO rested his head against the tree's trunk.

Despite not liking Combo Breaker, he couldn't bring himself to try and ruin the night for her. After all, if he loved her, he would allow her to be happy. But, wasn't it fair for him to be sad? No, KO wouldn't let himself be sad by her happiness, and he tried to quash the feeling. But TKO would indulge it. Unleashing another powerfist, he cleared the line of trees with a primal scream, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Should I continue this? Eh. I like it the way it is.**


	7. Shippers

Radacles used his magic to pick the two up. Dendy and KO were thrown off a bit, being suddenly picked up into the air by Rad. He brought them close together, and in a smug voice, he said: "now kiss!"

Dendy and KO gave him blank stares. "You're going to keep doing this until we kiss, aren't you?" Dendy asked.

"Yup."

"Then I'm afraid that makes us not want to kiss each other yet."

"Oh, come on!" Rad's ears drooped, and he stopped using his magic, causing the two to fall flat on their bums.

* * *

KO and Dendy were just trying to fight off Box-More robots while Enid and Radacles were delivering the package when it happened again, but under different circumstances. Shannon was a bit of a sneak, but when they were captured by her net form, Raymond formed a grin. "Now kiss!" The two siblings cooed, hoping to see some sweetness.

"You two!?" KO shouted.

"Duh! You two obviously have romantic tension between you two." Shannon explained.

"No we don't!" KO growled.

Smiling at the distraction, Dendy was able to hack Shannon to make her let them go before KO unleashed a power kick at the Raymond. "Excellent work, KO!" Dendy smiled. "I did not know you could unleash a power kick as well as a power fist."

"I didn't either." KO said, looking down at his foot.

"It seems that your Power level is increasing, or at the very least, you're learning your powers."

KO smiled, happy at the idea of getting stronger.

* * *

KO was constantly texting Dendy to reassure her that he was fine. Ever since finding out all the weird things going on at POINT Prep with Enid, he tried to tell Dendy all about it. They got off topic about superheroes that KO met that he thought should get POW cards for the new set when Enid accedentally saw who he was texting.

"You texting your girlfriend?" Enid teased.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" KO defended.

"But she is a girl, and she is your friend."

"Yes, that's true."

"And you have a really close relationship~"

"Ye-wait…NO! She's just my best friend!" KO blushed furiously.

"Uh huh." Enid nodded nonchalantly

"It's true!"

"I believe you."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I KO."


	8. The Many Types of Kissing

**SXR: A loose follow up of "Kunik." A.K.A., Chapter 4. And, quick thing: I was planning this chapter before Melencholy's Sunshine made the mention of Butterfly and Angel kisses in her review of Chapter Four, so I'm kind of freaked out (how did she know?), but still going to do the original chapter I intended. I might do something different later…but who knows…**

 **This was also written before the POINT arc.**

* * *

 **Butterfly Kisses**

Dendy had been coming in to the Bodega regularly, and KO had seemed to stop his Kunik greeting towards everyone except towards her. The little nose nuzzle on her cheeks kept making her blush, but it was starting to happen less and less with each time he did it. It was becoming so routine that Dendy was thinking of updating the friendly greeting on KO's schedules when today she felt something else on her cheek instead of a nuzzling nose. Instead, it felt like a butterfly desperately flapping its wings to make sure she could feel it. She looked back to KO, who had a wide grin on his face, and Dendy felt herself begin to blush again. "What was that about?"

"I learned there's an _actual_ kiss made for the cheek that doesn't have to do with lips!" He said. "Butterfly kisses!" And with that he did it to her again, causing her to smile.

* * *

 **Air Kisses**

KO continued to greet Dendy with the butterfly kisses of his eyelashes however, as soon as it was about to become the normal between them, he started to change it up, _again_. This time with a kiss similar to how Elodie started to greet her fans, so Dendy didn't find it that surprising. Still, the noise of the smack of lips being so close to her ears made her turn a slight pink hue.

* * *

 **Hand Kisses**

The air kisses changed quicker than the Kunik and butterflies. From the smacking sounds near her ears, to a "gentleman's greeting," which was a kiss on the hand while looking into her eyes. It took Dendy aback, before they made a little mini-play with their greeting that made Enid and Rad chuckle.

* * *

 **Cheek Kisses**

The air kisses seemed to have changed back, but this time, KO only did one cheek, and actually made contact that made Dendy shiver with joy. She didn't let him onto it, but she started to feel her heart flutter when it occurred.

* * *

 **Forehead Kisses**

When Dendy had her guard down, KO would try to sneak a forehead kiss to her when no one else was around. It happened with trading cards, and he suddenly just did it, then broke into a childish grin.

* * *

 **Angel Kisses**

This was the third day since wearing her hat, and Dendy was on the brink. Ever since her bald spot had begun, indicating her dish would soon develop, she was bullied by the other kids. When it started, Dendy wore a baseball cap everywhere that she went. And she even managed to talk to Miss. Quantum and Principle Claus before the class started to give her some lee way about the cap. However, that did not stop a group of people targeting her when KO finally wasn't around and managing to steal her cap. They talked about trashing it, but when they got their hands on it, someone pointed out her bald spot, which was about the size of a shirt button now.

They had called her ugly, a geek, and when they realized she was a kappa, they went ballistic. She had to be taken home after the group was expelled. She didn't even get to say goodbye to KO. It was fitting, considering she did not want him to know what had happened. Who knows what he could've done had he seen her busted lip, black eye, and bruised stomach…?

But today, she had to go to the bodega. She had to go to at least buy her own frozen pack, considering the electricity was stopped from going to their home and Dendy's parents had to go attend to it.

She walked in, wearing a small light blue cloak and walked up to Enid, hoping to get a quick point in the right direction. Enid simply turned into a stump, leaving Dendy to wander over to an area that seemed to not have KO. (He was cleaning the frozen area, and Dendy didn't want him to see her injuries, or be mistaken for Shadowy Figure).

She managed to run into Rad, who was casually reading some magazines. "Excuse me, Radacles." Dendy began.

The alien looked over, and saw that she had a black eye and stitches in her lip, and was slumped over, despite her wearing the cape. "Dendy, is that you?"

"Please keep it down-!"

The mention of the kappa caused Enid to appear. "Hey you know KO's been…" The ninja trailed off at the sight of Dendy. "Who did this to you?"

"It is not important. I simply wish to get help in finding a frozen pack for my eye."

KO heard the word help, and immediately ran over to the group. "Did I hear the word 'help'?" Time seemed to stand still for a moment as KO stared at the cloaked figure. The figure took off, causing KO's body to run after it. "Hey! Wait!" He screamed as his body went too fast for his liking. "TKO, it's not Shadowy Figure!"

Dendy continued to run, clutching her stomach, but she managed to get caught by being surprised by an Indigo power fist being launched above her head. The hood came off, and Dendy layed on the ground, trying to nurse an oncoming headache. KO ran over with a raised fist with a black bracelet, before he saw who it was and it came back to its original form. "Dendy!" He shouted as he tried to cradle her head. She turned around to try and not look at KO as he brushed her hair out of her face.

His irises flashed purple for a moment as he asked softly "who did this to you?" The care in is his voice made Dendy crumble. She cried and KO held her close, kissing her injured eye to try and make her stop crying.

* * *

 **Vacuum Kisses**

This day, the two were walking home together from school, and KO had been mischievously eyeing Dendy the entire time, who had her guard up just in case he tried to kiss her again. Not that she didn't like the kisses. On the contrary, she adored them! But she didn't know if he was just doing this to be sweet or if he really had feelings for her that went beyond to romance.

She eventually stopped as she thought to herself.

"Dendy?" KO tried to get her attention.

"I can't keep doing this…"

"Can't keep doing what?"

"I can't keep letting you kiss me. I don't…I don't know if you really…" Dendy steeled herself as KO walked towards her. "I don't know if you really…" He held her chin in one of his hands softly. "I don't know if you really feel that-" She was cut off by KO kissing her on the mouth.

She felt the breath being sucked out of her mouth at the kiss, but she thought that was just because it was their first kiss and they both didn't know what they were doing. She could really feel his emotions for her through this kiss. This wasn't the simple greeting he had given her at first, this was his ardor being passed through to show her how he feels. She pulled away, panting, trying to get her breath back before opening her eyes to look at KO again.

"Did I take your breath away?" KO asked with a wink.

Dendy felt herself flush more. That little twerp knew what he was doing to her…! She covered her red face with a groan.

"Aw, come on, I didn't think it _sucked_ that much!"

* * *

 ** **SXR: Didn't need that good of explanations for the others. Vacuum kiss was a funny one to do, especially since I could see Dendy either groaning or chuckling, or a mix of both when KO makes a pun.****

 **Angel kisses has a bit of angst, considering that I think there should still be a bit of racism towards kappas, and we've seen a large congestion of monstrous creatures in the Danger and Neutral Zone and haven't seen-**

 **TKO: So you wrote them hurting my Dendy?**

 **SXR: *looks to TKO, then back at the camera.* Welp, looks like I'm going to be out of commission for a few days guys.**


	9. Sleepy

**SXR: Okay, maybe…he won't find me…if I'm in the next chapter…**

 **Request from destinyrays023: Person A wakes up from a nightmare of losing Person B (emotionally, you know like a breakup or something) and Person B comforts Person A assuring them that they won't with hugs and kisses until Person A falls back asleep.**

 **Huh, guess this is an Older!AU.**

* * *

Dendy couldn't believe what she was hearing…well…there was logic in what KO was saying. Everything he said was true, even though it broke her heart. She was left alone, her heart in a million broken pieces never to be fixed. She cried and shouted, knowing it was in vain, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop! She couldn't-

* * *

"Dendy!" KO shook her awake, finally sighing in relief of seeing her eyes open. "Dendy, are you okay?" He asked as he wiped her eyes.

"Yes, I am fine." Dendy said, looking away.

KO looked at her with a pained expression, his head slightly cocked to one side. "That doesn't sound like you're fine."

"Well, I am." Dendy said with a slight spat as she tried to turn over.

KO wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, her head now against his chest. "Dendy…please, just tell me what's wrong…"

Dendy looked up, expecting a cheeky grin (he knew she flushed whenever they were so close she could hear his heartbeat) only to find his pained expression once again. Tearing up, she buried her eyes in his collar bone and told him of her nightmare. She was usually never so open about her emotions, not even with KO, but here she was: spilling an irrational fear of him leaving her forever. She sniffled when she finished and felt KO's hand rub her back.

"Dendy, you know I'd never do that to you, right?"

"Yes, I do." Dendy said plainly.

"You don't sound very convinced." KO observed.

"I am quite convinced." Dendy said, her froggy smile playing on her features.

"No, I think you need more convincing."

"What do you-" Dendy trailed off as she began to giggle.

KO was now showering her in kisses, starting with her forhead and working his way downward. Kissing her eyes, her cheeks, her froggy little mouth, her exposed neck and her collar bone. And then he worked his way back up, being sure to kiss every square centimeter of her face. He held her closed and closer, until they were nearly melding together as her giggles got softer, and her breath got shallower. She began to drift as kO slowed down his kisses.

When KO looked back, his love was deep asleep. Satisfied, he nuzzled the top of her hair before going to sleep himself.

* * *

 **SXR: Aw…now this was a cute chapter to ma-**

 **TKO: YOU MADE DENDY CRY AGAIN!**

 **SXR: AAAAHHHHHH!**


	10. Flowers

**Melencholy's Sunshine: Accidental flirting/insulting each other by giving flowers. No harm meant or done, but the other members of the plaza wonder what this may mean with their favorite tiny duo.**

 **SXR: I'm gonna change that a bit. Maybe use it in an expansion fic that I make-**

 **TKO: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!**

 **SXR: WAIT- Read it, Dendy doesn't cry at the end.**

* * *

Dendy had been hiding a boquet of flowers in her backpack while she walked to the plaza. All she needed now was a vase and it would be the perfect present to KO. Her parents had helped her pick out all the flowers, but all the local kappa shops didn't have a vase that fit the relationship that KO and Dendy had. She walked to plaza to the bodega and took the bouquet out, hoping to find the right aestetic vase that also fit the two.

Meanwhile "Rad," the ninja at the counter motioned the alien to come over. "We can't let Dendy give that boquet to KO."

"Why?"

"Because, last time I saw someone give a few of those flowers to someone else. There was a huge fight and break up. And we can _not_ let that happen to our ship."

Enid and Rad quickly nodded to each other, and Rad went to work to distract Dendy. "Heya Dendy. What are you doing here? You know KO is not working yet."

"I am fully aware that KO is not working at the bodega yet today. I also know that you are a terrible liar Radacles and wouldn't speak to me unless KO was here. What are you inquiring about other than my current whereabouts?"

"Uh…urm…" Rad saw Enid quickly taking the flower from Dendy.

Curious, Dendy followed Rad's eyes to see nothing there, when she looked back, Rad was also gone. She looked back to the boquet to find that the Candytuft flower was gone. She made an unsatisfactory hum and walked over to the frame store, hoping for better luck at finding a culprit that would've taken it.

She walked into the frame store, hoping to find the bear working, but instead there was the Skeleton working. He quickly looked alert at a customer coming in and lit up. "What can I help you with?" He asked as she walked up to the counter.

"I've been trying to find some missing flowers from my boquet."

"That looks like a pretty full boquet." ARMS said. "Did you come to the plaza to get it framed?"

"That seems counter-intuitive. But I am missing some flowers from this. Tell me, have you seen any people running around with stolen candytufts?"

"Candytufts!?" Brandon ran over and shoved his skeleton friend to the ground, stealing another flower from Dendy's bouquet. "We can _not_ let her ruin our ship ARMS."

"Why would she ruin it?" ARMS asked.

Brandon showed her the flower he picked from it. A buttercup. "A buttercup means childishness, and candytufts mean that you could care less about a person!"

"But if they mean that, why would someone even bother with the flower?"

"To sink our ship! Maybe Dendy doesn't care about KO anymore and she's trying to cut it off with him!"

"WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO OUR SHIP!"

"You have a ship?" Dendy questioned. She didn't get an answer as the skeleton and bear ran away. Dendy looked to the bouquet and frowned. "Oh, where did my buttercup go now?"

It went like that through the whole day, Dendy trying to find someone to help her find a vase and her missing flowers, and she ended up losing another until she finally was cradiling the last flower she had, a striking fire-like orange lily. She decided to wait for KO to finally come near the Plaza area to give him the gift.

"KO!" She chirped excitedly and walked over to him.

"Hiya Dendy. How's today been so far?"

"Awful."

"Huh? Wh-what happened? Did someone mess with Mr. Gar's store?"

"No."

"Did someone mess with any of the plaza workers?"

"No."

"Did someone mess with you?"

"Yes."

KO gasped dramatically before asking, "who?"

"Everyone! I was trying to give you a boquet, but…well…here…" Dendy presented the flower, and KO could've sworn he'd hear a chorus shouting before a failing noise was heard.

He looked at the flower, and while it seemed to want to stir anger, it seemed to be also warm. "This is a really pretty flower Dendy."

"Thank you. I was going to give the boquet and explain the flower's meaning."

"IT MEANS YOU HATE THE PERSON YOU'RE GIVING IT TO!" Someone shouted.

"Drupe! Shut up!" Another person quieted.

"Hatred…?" KO looked to his best friend.

She merely chuckled. "For other creatures, maybe, but for kappas, it is representative of a warm protection or a passionate love."

"Wow! That's so-" KO paused for a moment, before looking back to Dendy with a blush.

She returned the blush and handed him the flower.

* * *

 **SXR: So?**

 **TKO: I'm giving you a ten second head start.**

 **SXR: *sighs***


	11. Turbo

**Droxy: Hey, have you guys seen SXR anywhere?**

 **Emerald: No.**

 **Droxy: You know what that means!**

 **Emerald: Posting chapters without permission!**

 **Request from Crow-DarkHeart: I personally want to see one where TKO comes blasting into the room riding a (stolen) motorcycle and says, "Come with me Science Baby, its time I show you why going Turbo is better." and all of this happening in their classroom with their teacher and classmates just staring at the scene with Dendy debating whether or not to go with him.**

* * *

 **It was a normal boring Wednesday. Dendy stared at the teacher's lecture, her eyes glazing as she wished KO was there. He was currently TKO as the two had struck a deal to let him out as long as he didn't do anything bad like hurt others or steal. Still, it was hard without a KO to be there to entertain her. She really wished he could be here…**

Suddenly there was a crash through the wall, destroying most of the windows and covering most of the students in dust. When the dust settled, a motor bike with the driver being TKO was revealed. _I take back my wish._ Dendy thought. _I take back my wish,_ right now. TKO looked at the stunned class before turning physically to Dendy. He nodded with a smirk before he said: "Come with me Science Baby. It's time I show you why going turbo is better~"

Dendy stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious right now? He comes bursting in, nearly killing people, all for wanting to show her "why going turbo is better"?! The nerve of him! …Then again… it was a extremely boring day and Cob decided not to torture her… wait, why was she even considering this!? He was riding on a (probably stolen) motorcycle and telling her to come with him… on the other hand he was inviting her and it was rare for TKO to show any positive emotions towards anyone except KO…

No! Why would she want to go on a dangerous ride with the Turbonic side of her best friend!

Well, she had to admit, he did show off more of KO's…how would she put it…assets than KO…

No! Was she seriously going to let her lust cloud her judgement!?

Her brain didn't feel clouded…

 **** **Dendy shook her head, and opened her mouth to answer TKO**

* * *

 **You come up with her answer! Personally, I think she would ask "Do you have a helmet?"**


	12. Together

**Droxy: Emerald! Calculations on length please!**

 **Emerald: 9380 characters, 1703 words, 163 sentences, 71 paragraphs, and 6.8 pages long.**

 **Droxy: I just wanted the word count Em…**

* * *

Dendy didn't quite feel…herself. Well, she liked the outfit she was wearing, but without Combo Breaker there to tell her compliments, she saw it wasn't quite her. The long red gown was not the fit and flare lilipad dress that her mother had made for her, and her hair was up in a way for it to cover the dish on her head. She was without her signature goggles, and hid her real eye color of malachite green to ocean blue. She looked at the outfit and saw all the flaws her mother had pointed out in the first place, agreeing with her now that Combo Breaker didn't continually compliment her when she came in doubt of it. He had chosen the outfit, thinking that it was the best for her.

The doorbell rang and Dendy walked down to it, seeing Combo Breaker in a Burgundy tuxedo with a smirk. "Hello Miss Dendy. You look ravishing tonight."

"Th-thank you Combo Breaker." She gulped with a blush. She wasn't quite used to this, hopefully KO could reassure her doubts about the outfit. When in doubt, she could always lean on his shoulder. Thinking of him and his smile as he reassured her made her feel butterflies in her stomach before Combo Breaker reached for her hand.

Looking at her smile, Combo Breaker gave a satisfied smirk

* * *

The two arrived at the party, and immediately, Dendy wished to go find her friends. Combo Breaker told her to relax and sandwiched her waist to his using his hand. It was cold and felt weird. She didn't like it. She didn't think that she would feel so bad with Combo Breaker on this night, but everything about him felt… _off_ was the only word that Dendy could think of.

Soon, she heard a familiar voice. Enid motioned her over to the table she was sitting, and Rad was next to her. Dendy felt relief at the sight of the two. She told Combo Breaker she was going to walk over there, and he looked at her with sudden pain. "You're going to leave me?"

"What? No. I just wish to see Radacles and Enid again, and Enid invited me over."

"Oh, I know Enid. I'll take you over." Combo Breaker volunteered. With that the two walked over to the table.

"Heya Dendy." Enid greeted with a smile, her eyes slightly narrowed at Combo Breaker, but everything in her face stayed the same. "Hello Combo Breaker."

"Hello Enid." Combo Breaker said, stopping Dendy from greeting before she could start.

"Hello Enid." Dendy tried. She felt a static shock suddenly and her hand subconsciously going to where she felt it ended up locking fingers with Combo Breaker.

"So, what's going on Dendy?" Rad asked, eyeing her outfit "I didn't think you would be one to wear that kind of dress."

"Well, _I_ think it looks good on her." Combo Breaker defended.

"He didn't ask you, Combo Breaker, he asked Dendy." Enid growled.

"A lady doesn't need to defend her choices from brutes." Combo Breaker snapped, gripping Dendy's hand hard.

"Combo Breaker." Enid said suddenly in a commanding tone. "Get us all three some punch, make sure not a drop spills. Walk to get it. Take your time."

"But-"

"That's an order."

Combo Breaker galred before following the command.

"There you go." Enid said as Dendy rubbed her hand.

"What's with him?" Rad asked.

"Oh, he asked me to come here with him." Dendy looked around for a moment.

"I don't think KO's here yet." Rad said.

"Eh, he might. He's probably taking care of the trash considering the last time we saw him he was the only bodega worker." Enid threw the idea out.

Dendy gave a worried frown. "Do you know where Carol or Mr. Gar is then?"

"Saw the two dancing earlier." Enid said. "But stay here for a moment."

"Oh, alright." Dendy said, sitting on the other side of Enid.

"Why are you with Combo Breaker?"

"Well, he asked me."

"Okay, but…you don't seem that you're really that into him."

"Oh, well…he's, nice enough…I suppose."

Enid and Rad gave her a skeptical glance. "But, he kept answering for you." Rad said.

"W-well…"

"And he called Rad a brute."

"Wait, but Enid, I thought that you were a part of the new P.O.I.N.T.?"

"Yeah, but we're still trying to work on reverse engineering the robots that villains make. Combo Breaker is one of them, and shouldn't have been sent ou-"

"I'm back with your punch." Combo Breaker interrupted with a scowl.

Dendy looked to the Plaza's parking lot once more. She didn't see KO _anywhere_. Maybe he really was at the back? She let Combo Breaker talk with Rad and Enid as she drank her punch in a timely manner before getting up. "I'm going to go see if I can find KO." She said, walking away.

"Wh-what!?" Combo Breaker shouted. He quickly caught up to Dendy, catching her by her arm. "Wait, we can have fun here."

"Well, I want to go see my friend."

"And what, replace me?"

"No, I just want to see where he is. He usually is the coordinator of the plaza dance-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!"

"But I just want to-"

"No. I've been nothing but nice to you. I've been complimenting you, buying you things, not to mention I'm handsome and smart." The grip Dendy's arm increased, causing pain.

"You're hurting me." Dendy explained, looking at the android with malice and fear.

"Oh, poor you. You slimy creature! Kappa's are usually so ugly, and you're the first cute one I've come across! I even managed to convince you to actually look cuter than wear that stupid other dress!"

Dendy bristled at that. The only reason he acted like that was just to snare a poor soul. Deep down, he was a narcissistic prat. She charged her feet a swiftly kicked him so hard that he was projected into the pavement. Not thinking, she ran into the forest as she heard him spewing racial slurs and swears towards her.

Dendy panted, thankful to be away from him. She thought he was a gentleman, but it turned out he was a typical "nice guy." She growled as she tore at the gown he chose for her. Acting all high and mighty…thinking they deserve a girl just for putting on a two-face act. She let her hair down, allowing her dish to be seen. Dendy tried to walk, but the moment she was about to take a step, an Indigo powerfist cleared the line of trees. She looked down the path of destruction it had created.

Curious, she followed the ruined path to find a much deeper crater and… "KO?" Dendy questioned. No doubt about it. KO was the only one who had hair like that, and the ability to make powerfists. Dendy tried to ease herself into the cater, but it was hard as KO kept pounding the ground, making the carter wider and deeper.

The earth shook and she began to fall in, only to save herself by a thick tree root. She watched as KO continued to pummel the ground, and Dendy questioned if it was TKO. She eventually was able to dig her fingernails in and use her webbed feet to absorb some of the electric power KO gave off, easing herself into the ever growing crater.

 _What is making him freak out so much?_ Dendy thought to herself. The ground shook violently, and Dendy lost her grip, as the part of ground she was holding broke. She let out a surprised shout as she began to plummet, preparing for impact by closing her eyes. It was much softer than she anticipated, and when she opened them, she found herself in KO's arms. He eased them down and sat on the ground looking away in shame. Dendy sighed through her nostrils and sat next to him.

They sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you here?" KO asked coldly, his snaggletooth and purple irises revealing an angry TKO.

"I ran away from the party."

TKO eyed Dendy with a glare. "Why?"

Dendy rolled her eyes. "Because Combo Breaker was a 'nice guy.'" She made visual air quotes.

TKO gave her a confused look. "So what, shouldn't you like nice guys?"

Dendy shook her head. "No TKO. A 'nice guy' is someone who either acts nice or thinks he's nice to trap others in a toxic relationship."

"That's horrible!" He cried, his Turbonic side starting to fade as he just talked with Dendy.

"Indeed." Dendy clenched her fist. "It figures though. I do not think anyone would really _want_ to date me."

KO looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "No. No!" He grabbed her hands and made her face him. "Dendy, don't say that about yourself. You're a beautiful girl and anyone would be happy to have you as their girlfriend."

Dendy looked to KO, quickly catching on. She rested the hand that wasn't being held by KO on his knee. "Do you really think that KO?"

"I know it, Dendy." KO insisted.

"Would one of the anyones happen to be you?" She asked, facing him.

Their faces were dangerously close together,causing KO to blush more than he would've. "W-well, I _did_ say anyone, so, of course that would include me."

"Would you…like to be that anyone?" She asked, a small blush creeping onto her face as she realized what she had just said.

KO gulped before nodding slightly. He cupped Dendy's face and leaned in. To her, it was what she had wanted, warm and caring. Like a magnet, Dendy followed his movement. The two locked lips, and for a few moments, they stayed like that. This was what they both needed. They went for more, opening their mouths against each others as Dendy's arms snaked to KO's shoulders, her hands feeling the muscles in his collarbone and KO's hands made their way to the back of Dendy's neck to tangle in her hair and his other hand to her waist to hold him close.

She licked the inside of his cheek before breaking them apart, and when they looked back, they knew they weren't finished quite yet…


	13. Knowledge

**Droxy: Next chapter!**

 **Clandessa: What's the next chapter?**

 **Emerald: SXR's MIA again. We're posting chapters~**

 **Clandessa: Neat.**

 **Request from "GoddessofShipping":**

 **Person C:So is this thing between A and B supposed to be a secret?**

 **Person D:Hardly. The only people who don't know A loves B is A and B.**

 **I'm gonna change this to just different characters, because my OT4 (which refers to usually Person A, B, C, and D) is all the KOs X Dendy…**

* * *

 **Rad looked at the two blushing messes of their precious children. Having accidentally compliemented one another. "Hey Enid?"**

"Yeah?"

"So, is this thing between KO and Dendy supposed to be a secret?"

Enid smirked and rolled her eyes with a slight shake of the head. "Hardly. The only people who don't know that one loves the other, is KO and Dendy."

"Wait, and no one's telling them?"

"No, we're all in a betting pool to see who makes the first move."

"Which betting pool are you in?"

"Oh, Dendy's. I know that KO understands emotions better, but he's more prone to embarrassment for it."

Rad thought for a moment. "I bet on TKO."

"Edgey child?"

"Yeah."

"How much?" Enid asked, pulling out an envelope.

* * *

 **"** **That's it! I can't take it anymore!" TKO shouted as he took over KO's body. Dendy was slightly taken aback at the unprovoked change. "Science baby!" He shouted pointing at her. "KO and I love you! We want to hold your hand, and hold you close to our body! We want to kiss you on your lips! We want to love you and never let you go! And he's been pushing all these emotions onto me and I can't get rid of them! I just had to tell you!" TKO suddenly looked exhausted. "And now, I need a nap." He fell to the ground, his chin resting on the hard floors as he turned back to KO and began to snore.**

"Uh…urm…" Dendy blinked a few times, before a soft smile came to her, she got her face next to KO's, and the two slept cheek to cheek.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, everyone in the plaza was in Mr. Gar's real office, watching the thing play out. "Who bet on TKO?" Enid asked.**

"I did!" Rad yelled, happy to receive the money.

"So did I!" Crinkly Wrinkly suddenly appeared beside Radacles, smiling and freaking Rad out.

"As did I." Holo-Jane said. "Wait, can you all see that were all text right now?"

Everyone looked to their phone at the text comment.

"Never mind…" Holo-Jane rolled her eyes.

"How did you two know that TKO was going to do this?" Rad asked.

"Heightened senses!" Crinkly Wrinkly cheered.

"4th wall breaking abilities." Holo-Jane explained.


	14. Distraction

**Based off of Chapter 29 of Big Half Hearts and Smarts. I thought that this idea would also be a good way of having the idea done. This is also a part of a series that I want to start called "Unlikly Friendships." Which the first one was "Perfect Donors." This one would be based off of the third story. The Second is still WIP, which is why it's not out yet (Having some trouble)**

* * *

Dendy growled at the primitave coding numbers. She had wanted to see if she could make a software only she understood, but having worked with the Scrap buildingblocks of coding her entire life, it was difficult for her to get all the precise numbers that she needed for this code from scratch. She worked in the hair cut shop, mainly because KO was on thin ice with Mr. Gar for getting distracted whenever Dendy came that he started to shirk a bit more of his work every time she came.

She kept growling at herself and even knocked herself on the head as she couldn't get it right.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Mr. Logic asked the kappa.

"Yes." Dendy said. While she did not like people handling her screens, (KO had cemented that when the two were in elementary learning) she realized she was going to need help to make the coding from scratch work in her favor.

"May I take a look over it?"

"Yes, I think that will help."

Mr. Logic looked over the coding multiple times, a lot of times going back to a section. Dendy started to get bored without the screen and started to lay out her POW cards, seeing how they've changed. Mr. Logic quickly finished soon after. "It is done. I have highlighted the section that was causing you so much trouble. I suggest you use the 'A1 B2' code break while looking over the highlighted sections." Mr Logic said as the screen was brought back towards Dendy.

She followed it accordingly, and blushed when she realized what was put there instead of her needed code.

The code was:

 **:: 20-8-5-18-5-19 19-15-13-20-8-9-14-7 1-2-15-21-20 13-25 2-5-19-20 6-18-9-5-14-4 11-15 20-8-1-20 6-5-5-12**

 **13-15-18-5 20-8-1-14 10-21-19-20 20-8-5 15-14-5-19 20-8-1-20 8-5 8-1-19 2-5-5-14 1-2-12-5 20-15 13-1-11-5 13-5 21-14-4-5-18-19-20-1-14-4**

 **9-13 14-15-20 19-21-18-5 9-6 8-5 11-14-15-23-19 20-8-9-19 6-5-5-12-9-14-7 2-21-20 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 9-14-6-15-18-13-1-20-9-15-14 9-22-5 7-1-20-8-5-18-5-4 6-18-15-13 23-1-20-3-8-9-14-7 5-22-5-18-25-15-14-5 9-14 20-8-5 16-12-1-26-1 1-14-4 -5-22-5-14 20-1-12-11-9-14-7 20-15 13-25 20-18-21-19-20-5-4 13-15-20-8-5-18 1-14-4 6-1-20-8-5-18 1-2-15-21-20 20-8-5 19-21-2-10-5-3-20 9 6-5-1-18 20-8-1-20 9 13-1-25 8-1-22-5 4-5-22-5-12-15-16-5-4 18-15-13-1-14-20-9-3 1-14-4 5-22-5-14 16-8-25-19-9-3-1-12 4-5-19-9-18-5 20-15-23-1-18-5-19 8-9-13**

Which translated to:

 **:: There's something about my best friend KO that makes me feel. More than just the ones that he has been able to make me understand. I'm not sure if he knows this feeling, but from the information I've gathered from watching everyone in the plaza and even talking to my trusted mother and father about the subject, I fear that I may have developed romantic and even physical desire towards him. ::**

Dendy blushed and looked to Mr. Logic in fear. "Do not worry, young kappa. I was only told to help you figure out what was wrong with your coding. I will keep this secret until you feel ready to tell KO about how you feel."

Dendy relaxed, even letting out a sigh, and thanked Mr. Logic for the help with the coding.

That night, she went into more detail with the journal entry that she started that night within her room.


	15. (Rated T!) Kink

**Rated T for TKO is a bad noodle. Oh and a teen/mature subject I guess…**

* * *

 **It wasn't usually like TKO to call KO for something. When KO came in and the two wanted to hang out longer, that was fine, but never had TKO wanted to bring in KO for a discussion. The two were sitting on the swings in silence, KO eating some of the healthier subsistence that TKO didn't mind (A banana split). "KO," TKO began, "sometimes a man needs to take a moment…and kinkshame himself."**

KO gave his emo teenage self a quizzical glance. "What's a kink?"

TKO looked to him with a bored expression. "We like frogs legs KO."

"I don't recall ever eating frogs legs."

TKO snickered and covered his mouth. "Okay, okay, remember when we saw her legs for the first time?"

"Who's legs?"

"Science Baby's legs." He gave KO a toothy grin.

KO met it with a confused look. "We've seen her legs before. Like when we first met!"

TKO shook his head. "I mean when you two found that lake and needed to get people swimming in it before it got taken over by Box-more to remake those crazy fish things again. Remember how she looked?"

KO gulped, how could he _not_ remember.

* * *

 ** _The first time he really saw her legs, heck, most of her skin…was when KO wanted help with getting people back in a pond after hearing about Box-More's plan. She had come back the next day, her jumpsuit in her arms as she came showing off a lot more skin than KO had ever seen. He had only seen her feet in a blur of electricity, so he didn't quite know what she was going to look like. He thought that she would at least be similar to stature like she was wearing the jumpsuit, but she had curves and muscles to her. They were small compared to most people KO knew, but they were noticeable and KO felt hot as his eyes took her in. Her waist was starting to come in, as well as notable muscles on her limbs, especially in her well toned legs._**

" _Are you ready to swim?"_

" _Yeah, I-I'll swim pretty girl-good! Good! I'll…I'll swim pretty good."_

 _Dendy gave him a confused glance, before shrugging with a smile and jumping in from the dock. KO gulped as he followed suit. When he emerged from the water he saw her swimming around, her legs doing a lot of the work. And now the water that was supposed to cool him off was getting warmer…_

* * *

 **"** **See? That. That right there."**

"S-so what? Dendy doesn't show off her skin very often and I was a bit embarrassed by how comfortable she was with it!"

"Cob scrub, you're so dense! Then again, you pass most of your emotions for Science Baby onto me."

KO slightly bristled with a nervous blush. "What? She's a good friend! She's the only friend I made that's my age. Besides you, but…you're me…?"

TKO rested his back on the wooden swing, his right leg rocking himself very slowly. "Nuh-uh KO. You know as well as I do about our feelings. It's not my fault that you can't face them like Mr. Gar couldn't face our mom."

"Hey, Mr. Gar just was afraid!"

"What, like how you're afraid of me? Or how you're afraid that you'll realize that you want her and she'll be scared?"

KO looked away in shame.

"Ah, don't sweat it kid. I didn't mean to try and put pressure on ya."

"It certainly feels like it."

"All I wanted was for you to acknowledge your feelings."

"Well, I have."

"Alright. Alright. Tell ya what, you let me take over the body while you rest in here. When you're out, you'll have a taste of spaghetti. Alright?"

"Okay…"


	16. Wedding

**No, Dendy and KO are not getting married in this one! I did that already.**

 **Request from Melancholy's Sunshine: Dance lessons? To be more stable or graceful? Something fun like Tap? Something flirty like salsa? Intimate like a tango? Or graceful like ballet?**

 **Ooh. Well, to be more stable or graceful was a question, so instead I think I'll change it to…KO wants to take Dendy to his mother's wedding, where Mr. Gar will become KO's official Step-Dad. And you seemed to have left off Ballroom Dancing, which I think you know how cliche the slow ballroom dancing can be, but…I think that it will fit these two.**

 **I'll do another version of this prompt later, but this was my first idea.**

 **Also, in this chapter I'll use KO's fan-made "real name": Kaio for a little scene between the two. And the song used is Marceline's "Slow Dance With You."**

* * *

Dendy looked curiously at her best friend. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Well, we've got the tapes, the camera, and a limited time to learn them." KO said.

"But must we really record this?"

"Well, it'd be fun when we're better to look back on it and see how much we've improved!"

Dendy sighed, his enthusiasm being nearly contagious for her, ahd she not have the cold scientist exterior and understood her emotions better. "Very well, to see how much we improve!"

KO looked at the three tapes. "Salsa dancing, Ballroom dancing, or Modern?"

"Well, what are the songs that are on the list?"

KO handed Dendy the list and she looked over it. "Ballroom dancing."

"Okay."

KO put in the tape and a song came on. " _Slow dance with you, I just wanna slow dance with you~ I know all the other boys are tough and smooth, and I got the blues, I wanna…slow dance with you~_ "

While the song was playing KO tried to figure out the position. "I thought you were getting a practice tape?"

"I think I know…" KO pressed his left palm against her right, slowly setting his fingers to interlock as she soon mimicked what he was doing. "The correct position…"

He brought his other hand towards her, but stopped. "Do I…put my hand on your shoulder or your waist?"

"Usually, the male leads." Dendy began, while grabbing KO's wrist, "and the placement is usually on the waist."

KO blushed as he felt her slight curve that was starting to come in, and Dendy rested her hand on his right shoulder.

"And now?"

"I…think we have to make a box…? Like, moving."

"Alright."

The two both took a step towards each other, KO accidentally stepping on Dendy's boot. "S-sorry!"

"It is fine." The two thought for a moment. "I think I am supposed to mirror you."

"That would…make sense. Alright…let me try…" KO looked down and stepped his right foot forward, which Dendy mirroring him by stepping her her left foot back. The two looked at each other, and smiled that they were getting it right. They tried to continue looking at one another, but KO stepped on Dendy's foot again. "Sorry!"

"It is alright, KO." Dendy reassured. "Why don't we try just looking at what our feet are doing?"

"Okay…"

The rest of the practice went along with little wrinkles here and there, sometimes they would have sweaty hands and need to dry them before going back, sometimes one of them didn't realize they were over-stepping. KO tried a few manuvers that they weren't quite ready to pull off, which resulted in most of the time one of them on their bums afterwards.

"Don't worry, we'll get it!" They told each other.

"We've got 5 months to practice everyday. I'm sure we'll get the hang of it!"

* * *

Everyone seemed happy with the wedding reception. "About time they tied the knot." Rad commented.

"Yeah. Totally." Enid said before looking to her side. "Right KO?" They two looked for a response, but he was MIA. "Rad, did you see where KO went?"

"He said something about looking for his dance partner."

"You don't think…?"

"Well I hope…"

The two paused, before running over to Dendy's parents. "DENDY'S PARENTS!" They shouted, but managed to not startle the kappas. "Where's Dendy?"

"Oh, she went to go dance outside with KO!" Pavil commented.

"THANK YOU!" The two crazed shippers ran out of the building and looked around. They snuck to the side to see KO and Dendy a bit of ways away from the building, enough to not hear the music.

"It's been set-up KO. Music, camera, and outfits."

"Alright." KO said, getting the two into position. "Let's see how much we've improved."

They began dancing ballroom style, a slight sweep to their box. When the guitar finally kicked in, they began their dance their sweeping circle around the empty feild area. On the final line of the second verse they had dipped and locked lips. They the began to dance again to just the heavy edited base and the echoing singer, never looking away from one another, They were just in their own little world. They pressed their foreheads together as the song ended and simply breathed against one another.

"Kaio Kincaid. You are not only one good dancer, you're also a good kisser." Dendy said in a flirtacious manner.

KO chuckled. "Is that you trying to earn another kiss to be planted on that face of yours?"

"I wouldn't mind another." She responded, letting her wrists hang lazily over his shoulders.

KO happily gave her another kiss on her mouth, the two unaware about Enid and Rad watching them with silent squealing.


	17. Define Flirt

**Request from Melancholy's Sunshine: Can we possibly see possessive Dendy?  
Like, someone is flirting with KO and she doesn't understand quite what's going on but she is not okay with it.  
"KO, she seems to be alerting your mind with some sort of vocal power. I seem to be immune from my Kappa genetics..."  
Or some nonsense like that. Maybe Rad and Enid in the background munching on some popcorn. Mr. Gar wanting to say something but, he only has two sides in relationships: not trying hard enough or trying way too hard, he fails.**

* * *

 **The girl just…stood there. Talking to him. Smirking when he blushed or scratched the back of his head… Feeding him these compliments that fit him, but Dendy didn't like it. She wasn't malicious. On the contrary, she was sincere. But Dendy just felt vexed.**

Dendy dragged her friend to the side of the store the other girl was not on, and when the coast was clear from her, Dendy began to explain her findings. "KO, she seems to be alerting your mind with some sort of vocal power. I seem to be immune from my Kappa genetics…"

KO looked at his best friend with a confused look. "I-I thought she was just being nice."

"Usually someone our age doesn't refer to someone as cute if they are a similar age as the one that they are complimenting."

"Well, if your hypothesis was true, then wouldn't Enid and Rad be affected by it?"

"Well, Rad and Enid weren't affected, right?" KO said, gesturing to the two bodega workers, who were eating popcorn and looking intently at the two youngin's.

"Well, they also have different DNA than Humans."

"Then wouldn't Mr. Gar be affected too?" KO threw out.

Dendy stood up straight with that realization. "Er…well."

"It's OK Dendy! It's just compliments. Now, I've got to get back to work. These floors have to be squeaky clean!"

Dendy sighed as she saw the girl walk up again to KO, who was trying to get a hard to reach spot in the corner. She seemed to compliment something that made KO turn red and suddenly shoot up his head. With a pout, she tried to distract herself by reorganizing her POW card collection by Alphabetical Order. Still, her eyes kept darting over to the girl and KO. She glared at the two, something in her stomach roaring for the girl to get away from him.

Mr. Gar walked up to Enid and Rad, about to scold them for not being vigilant, until he followed their gaze to a very angry looking Dendy. He upturned his chin slightly with an "oh," and walked to the kappa's position. "Hello Dendy." He greeted.

"Hello Mr. Gar." Dendy nodded. There was a giggle, and Dendy quickly turned her head so that way she could see the two out of her peripheral with a glare.

Mr. Gar looked to where she glared to find KO being flirted with. "You doing okay?"

"Peachy." Dendy said, looking back and forth between the flirt and the POW Cards.

"That doesn't sound 'peachy.'" He tried to put it into words to try and explain. "Y-you Dendy. Some people…uh…" How was he going to word this? This girl was obviously not trying too little like he used to, or trying too much like his courting with Carol. He tried to form his words, but ended up tripping on his tounge as Dendy switched her glaring between the two things, to also giving him quizzical glances.

Enid rolled her eyes and walked over. She sat next to the kappa ordering her to sit on her knees and focus on her for a moment. Dendy did so, putting her focus on the were-pire ninja, using all her willpower to not glare at the girl that continued her talking to KO. "Dendy, do you know what flirting is?"

"Yes."

"Flirting in a social situation."

"Oh…well, no…"

"Okay, that girl over there is expressing interest in KO's physical build."

Dendy growled. "He's more than just his body."

"Yes, well, flirting is where you give compliments to someone to either a. Boost their confidence, or b. Make them and yourself feel good. It's very casual if it's someone that you don't know at the age that you are."

Dendy made a sad but knowing hum and tried to look towards them.

Suddenly Rad came up. "Dendy, if you don't want that girl doing that with your man, you gotta fight for him!"

"What?"

Rad suddenly picked the young kappa up. "Fight for your man!"

She let out a shriek. "Radacles you put me down right now!"

The alien complied as KO made his way over to them, the girl long gone.


	18. Second Chances

**Sunshine gave me this idea and I frickin' love it:**

 **"I'm going to be so and so's second husband."**

 **"What happened to my first."**

 **"Nothing you can prove."**

 **Don't know why. Maybe it's because KO knows Dendy has stalkerish tendencies with Rad. And he knows that his mom his happy with her second relationship with Mr. Far and thinks that Dendy could be happy with Rad as a first husband but "something" tragic happens and he is there for her.**

 **Kind of a TKO versus KO kind of crazy until they realize she no longer has a crush on Rad.**

 **Using this kind of a base for "Don't Forget the Rose's Flower."**

* * *

It was late at night and KO couldn't really sleep. He looked over to TKO in the mind as watched some of his old videos that were still on his phone. One of them being titled "6:15." The two watched it in silence. When it ended, TKO spoke. "We're going to be Dendy's second husband."

"Second?" KO asked.

"Yeah second."

"Who was her first?"

"Rad. Duh. Based off of her stalkerish tendencies towards him."

"And what happened to him?"

TKO gave a malicious grin. "Nothing that anyone can prove."

"TKO! That's horrible!"

"No it isn't. She'll like him for a while, but something tragic happens and we'll swoop right in, being the best friend, and comfort her in her time of need. She'll realize that her ture love was there all along."

"TKO! NO!"

"What? It's not like I'm going to do anything…" But the grin on the twins face said otherwise.

"You're planning something! B-besides. I'm sure that she just thinks of him as a friend."

"Really? Would you wake up at 6:15 am every morning to watch your friend of an opposite gender do excersize every morning?"

"W-well no…" KO said as he tried to quash an image coming into his mind.

"That's a good image that you thought of. Dendy looks fantastic in it."

"N-no!"

"But you didn't think of a friend did you?"

"D-Dendy's my best friend!"

"But you didn't argue when I said we were going to be her husband."

KO blushed, now cornered. "W-well…I'm not going to be her second hsuband if that means I'll have to do something bad to Rad!"

"Oh really? How are you going to stop it? Are you going to ask her if she has a crush~? Hope that it's you~?"

"That's a good idea TKO!"

"I was joking."

"Yeah…I'll ask Dendy who her crush is! And if it's me…then I'll be able to tell her how I feel!"


	19. Strangers

**This is an AU I created called "Heroic Villain AU." This is the list:**

 **Laserblast - Father of TKO. Became a villain to fight Mr. Gar.**

 **Mr. Gar - Owner of Gar's Bodega. Became a villain after the (supposed) death of Silverspark, and was kicked out of P.O.I.N.T. for it.**

 **TKO - A boy who was raised to be a villain, but his dream is to be a hero.**

 **Dendy - A young kappa who looked into TKO as an experiment, but found that she's grown romantic feelings for him. She's considered a hero.**

 **In this AU, everyone has opposite POW levels except Dendy.**

* * *

TKO looked up to the sky, tears in his eyes. "Why can't you save me?" He asked, gritting his teeth. Ever since she was taken away from him, he's had to drown in the teachings of darkness and villainy. How he just wished she would come, grasp his hand, and whisper that everything would be fine…

He reached out to the vision of her next to him, but once he touched her, she vanished into smoke. He let the tears slip out, not caring that it was a sign of weakness. He sobbed as he felt his heart beat at the thought of her. Why couldn't this feeling just go away!?

"I miss you…" He whispered. His thoughts went back to when they spent time together, letting tears stream down his cheeks consistently now. "I broke my promise to you…" He cried as he looked at the ring that he hand engraved.

Dendy had a matching one, with the same thing engraved. "One day, together forever…I-If you need me…please tell me…I'll be there for you always…" He tried to pull a smile, his lips trembling, before the facade broke down. "Let's…let's try and forget…forget okay…? Just forget it!"

* * *

Dendy was sitting in the same place again. She looked to the entrance/exit area of the plaza and would stay there until her parents coaxed her to come home. Her arms were covered in slashes and old bruises from the groups of villains that often came to the plaza. She didn't care. She didn't even flinch.

All she did was wait for when her TKO would come back to the plaza. She wished he would come to her, and they would kiss like they used to when they had to hide, but this time not caring about the other people in the plaza. The flower she gripped was petal-less, along with its brotheren that was by her knees. Maybe she'd be fine if more time passed...

She had tried on other days to type on her screens, but it just wasn't the same. Whenever they were at the plaza together, they were joint at the hip when TKO didn't have to hang out with his dad. Now it just felt…empty…

It felt like they were just together yesterday, not their anniversary of their three year seperation coming in a month. She snivled as tears gathered in her eyes as she thought about how long they haven't been together. "I miss you…"

* * *

"Don't forget me…" TKO whispered

* * *

"I still think of you and I…" Dendy whispered.

* * *

"My heart is so empty…"

* * *

"What does all of this mean…?"

* * *

"We've burned our bridges…"

* * *

"Are you even still there?"

* * *

"All these endless circles…"

* * *

"These circles do nothing."

* * *

"Why can't I just let you go?"

* * *

"I've been waiting…"

* * *

"Can we just go back and start again?"

* * *

"This has ached for so long…"

* * *

"We're strangers…"

* * *

"But I need you…" They said together. "I wonder if you need me too…"

* * *

 **Based off of scratch21's song, "Strangers"**


	20. Song

**Based off of Fandriod's "Fishy Love." It's catchy, and I thought it would fit Dendy and KO if I was able to change some lyrics. I love what I did to it.**

* * *

KO would die if anyone heard his song. He wouldn't usually get embarrassed (truth be told it was easier to pass embarrassment right onto anger or sadness for the boy) but this one thing would probably make him die from the feeling. He had the urge to sing it as he swept the floors, so he sang it very quietly.

" _ooh, we break the laws of attraction. Like she was sent from up above, got a case of froggy love. Ooh, like a chemical reaction, or a code you can't debug, got a case of froggy love._

" _She's always turning to science, I'm always turning to violence. She's so determined she's timeless, and I'm so nervous I'm silent-_

" _What if she finds out I'm lying? What if she sends me home crying? Why can't I just try balancing? But then I'm like: 'Baby, baby, baby, you're so fine. Like a romantic subplot, want you to be mine.' Crushing, crushing, crushing, on a gal so fine…_ " KO trailed off, seeing if anyone had noticed his little performance. Happy to see no one, KO continued his janitorial work.

Little did KO know, someone had been recording the audio on their phone of his song, and they quickly went to work with uploading.

* * *

The next day, Rad and Enid chuckled at the cuteness of the video. The lyrics made it obvious who he liked, considering they only knew one froggy gal who loved science like coding and chemicals. "Ooh, they break the laws of attraction!" Rad sang.

"Like she was sent from up above," Enid continued.

"He's got a case of froggy love!" They cheered together.

"Ooh, they're like a chemical reaction!" Enid started up again.

"Or a code you can't debug." Rad finished.

"Got a case of froggy love!" The two sang once more

 _That sounds familiar…_ KO thought to himself. _Why does that sound so familia-_ The song burst into his head. _But how could they've…I made sure…They weren't…how do they…?_ KO dashed to the two at the cash register. He grabbed them both and brought them down to his eye level. "How do you know that song?" KO growled, his eyes turning slightly darker.

"It's all over the internet dude." Enid said, showing him the video. "Red Action posted it."

He waited until it was over, a blush creeping on his face as it continued. "D-Dendy doens't know about this…right?" KO sorted the comments from old to new, and froze when he saw her channel being the first to comment. He didn't read it. He didn't need to read it. "Well, I'm going to go…hide in a hole…forever!"

With that, KO dashed back to the break room. "He probably is just hiding under the couch." Enid said and the two went back to relaxing.

* * *

A few hours later, Dendy came in, looking for a certain brush headed boy.

"KO's under the couch in the break room Dendy." Enid said.

Dendy nodded and ran back to the break room. She looked to where the couch was and took off her hackpack so she could fit underneath. Lo and behold, KO was there seemingly asleep from all the hiding. He was in quite the awkward position as well. Dendy moved to the other side of the couch to see if she could find anything on thim that she could grab a hold of. She found grip with his ankle weights, and began to drag his sleeping body out from underneath the couch. When he realized he was starting to move, KO jolted awake and began to scurry back underneath the couch.

With a growl Dendy tried to summon her strength to try and continue dragging the human boy from out from under the piece of furniture. She lost her grip, causing her to fall to the ground and knock her head as KO scurried back in a more curled up position. She teared up a bit before making eye contact with KO. He hissed at the kappa. Through the pain she said: "KO you get out from under there this instant!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted.

Dendy sighed and layed on the couch. "I did not know it what have to come to my plan B."

The response was a slight hum of either dismissal or curiosity.

She made a slight clearing of her throat before singing. " _Ooh, we break the laws of attraction. Like he was sent from up above, got a case of KO love. Ooh, like a warrior in action. Fit together like a glove, got a case of KO love…_ "

There was a bit of movement from underneath the couch. Dendy continued her little diddy. " _He's always turning to violence. I'm always turning to science. He's so determined he's timeless. And I'm so nervous I'm silent-_

" _Didn't want you to know I was lying. Don't want to be sent home crying. Why can't I just be kawaii? Then I'm like…_ " She trailed off as she locked eyes with KO. She gave him a soft smile, and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on his mouth. TKO quickly took her by surprise, pressing his fingers against the back of her neck to deepen it and he licked at her lower lip. She squealed, causing a perfect opportunity for TKO to plunge his tounge into the kappa's mouth. Soon he was on top of her on the couch, as the two began to make-out.


	21. Ballet is a Sport

**Second part to the dance request Sunshine gave me!**

* * *

KO groaned as Dendy tried to tend to his bruises. "KO, stop squirming!"

"It hurts!" He growled, his snaggle tooth showing.

Dendy rolled her eyes with a sigh before taking his elbow once again to apply ointment to his bicep. "Honestly KO, how did this happen?"

"How was I supposed to know that Raymond was going to take up ballet?"

"Really, he took up that?"

"He always focusing on sports and insisted that it was one as he beat me up."

"How long has he done this?"

"About a week. Beating me up every day that I've worked."

Dendy tenderly touched him on his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. He gave his girlfriend a sympathetic smile in return. "So, how are thinking of beating him?"

"I don't know. TKO doesn't think he's a challenge, but I might have to try and force his power through."

"There might be a better way…" Dendy said, wrapping gauze around his bruises.

"Like what?"

"KO, have heard the term, 'fight fire with fire?'"

"Yeah, I used it against TKO…"

"Well, if Raymond sees that he's beating you up with ballet and not stopping, why don't you try the same thing? If you understand what he's using, you'll be able to use it against him."

KO looked away for a moment with a blush. "A-are you sure I'd be able to do a ballet with…my body type?" He usually wasn't upset by how his body was, beefy and not quite as muscular as the other body building males that were around the plaza. He was proud of how he looked, and showed it off a lot when TKO came out.

Dend gently grabbed his forearm. "If you want…I could work with you on it."

KO locked eyes with her with a blush. She had never once really wanted to do things that were physical except for training with TKO and… But never had she once really wanted to something of this calliber. "Alright. If you're fine with it."

"I am."

* * *

 **I DON'T KNOW BALLET, SO I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE!**


	22. Siren

**Based off of the chapter "Never," from "Big Half Hearts and Smarts."**

* * *

Dendy's mother, Pepelina, looked at Dendy. She'd just been staring at two things, the pond or her phone. "Dendy? Is something wrong?"

Dendy sighed, trying to make her lips not tremble. "Yes mother. Something is wrong."

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?"

"Yes."

Pepelina took her daughter inside. "What's wrong Den?"

"KO is going out with a girl. He never even told me her name. It's like nothing else matters to him anymore. Everyone's super worried about my feelings, so they try to make sure I don't hear them talking about her…"

Pepelina froze up. "What did she look like?"

"Long locks of auburn hair, ivory fair skin, eyes that are emerald green instead of my stupid malachite…" Dendy looked at her mirror. Of course KO wouldn't want her in a romantic way. She wasn't as pretty as her.

"Did you get her name?" Pepelina asked as she brought down a book.

"Jolene."

* * *

Dendy stood, a snarl playing upon her lips as her mother helped escort her to the plaza. "I can't believe it."

"I can. Jolene was always wanting to go after stronger males to drain."

"When I find her, she's going to pay for what she did to my KO!"

"I'll be here for back up if you need it sweetie."

"Thank you. I hope that will not be necessary."

Dendy walked up to the area where "Jolene" and KO were making out. She let out a growl.

"Jolene." She said, accusatory. "I challenge you to a power battle. Right here, right now."

KO glared at Dendy with an animalistic growl.

"No, no. Pet, it's alright." Jolene reassured him.

"His name. Is KO." Dendy said through gritted teeth.

"Well, he enjoys being called it, don't you Pe-" She was cut off as Dendy struck her with a swift kick. "Oh, you wretched little brat!" She gnashed her teeth. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are. You're one of the oldest sirens to ever exist. And as KO's friend, I am determined to take you down and make sure that you never harm him again."

The siren merely chuckled. "Sit this one out Pet. I want the satisfaction of taking her down myself."

With that, the siren sprouted her wings, and suddenly Dendy found herself up in the air, Jolene's hands at her throat. She struggled for a moment, before charging up some of the turbonic electrical energy that the siren had drained and used it for a swift kick to her stomach. The siren released her, allowing Dendy to land safely on a cloud. Dendy charged up another super jump, but lost footing as the siren sent out feathers to destroy the cloud she was on. It took her a couple of moments to activate her hackpack's hang glider. She didn't realize the Siren was that strong!

The siren chased after her, only to be suddenly derailed from her mission as an electrical kick hit her face. "Who!?" She hissed as she looked around the crowd that was beginning to form.

"It's been a long time Panemorfi." Pepelina growled.

"Ohohoho! No wonder she was such an ugly girl! It's such a good thing that I made him love me instead!"

This elicited some growls from the plazians, but they were ignored.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my sweet Dendy like that!"

"Well, Pepelina, I've learned much from our last battle, and it looks that you've grown soft."

Pepelina smirked. "Yeah," She super charged her feat and in a heartbeat, kicked the siren across the face once more. "But looks can be decieving."

"Oh! ALL OF YOU ARE RETCHED _BRATS_!" The creature broke out of its human skin, and standing before Pepelina, Dendy, and the assortment of plazians was an ugly vulture looking creature with oily and dandruff filled black hair that looked like a wig on it's head, some parts balding.

"Ugh! Ugly sure reeled it's head!" A distinct sentence from Radacles was hear over the gagging from the looks of the creature.

"But you're too late to save him." She looked at the pair of kappas smugly. "Oh Pet~ Deal with the younger kappa for me, will you?"

KO suddenly jumped from where he was left and landed in the middle of the group. He reeled back his arm as everything seemed to slow down. Dendy turned towards him, only to dodge his fist at the last minute.

"KO!" Dendy cried out as she kept trying to dodge his onslaught. He wasn't himself! He didn't even use his quick jab or any of his power fists- …His power was already drained! Which meant-! "Mom!" Dendy cried between dodging. "Watch out! She has his- Power!"

Dendy said it at the right moment, because the siren let out a shrill note that manifested into a Power Note. Pepelina jumped over it with ease.

Dendy kept trying to dodge while KO kept throwing the punches. "KO! Stop this! I- Love-" She tripped and fell backwards, her exauhstion trying to catch up with her.

KO reeled back and he threw a punch- only for it to be stopped inches away from her face. He tried again, but suddenly his red armband grew spikes and turned black as it hit him square in the face.

"KO!?"

"You need to fight her!" He told her.

"What-?"

"Go! I don't know how long I can hold him off!"

"T-TK-"

"GO _NOW_! Stop her before she hurts anyone else! I'll keep him distracted!"

Dendy nodded and charged towards the siren, who at the moment was trying to find a way to choke her mother. She delivered a swift uppercut to get the siren off of her mother.

"This is no quarrel with you kappaling. Go fight your lover."

"I challenged you to a Power Battle. It's only fair the two fighters are the ones who finish the job."

Dendy charged at the siren, able to dodge her cordinated attacks and able to deal some swift and powerful blows.

She was on the ropes.

Dendy charged with a super jump ready to be released at any moment-

The siren chuckled. "My pet! Now!"

Dendy suddenly felt paralyzed as something blasted at her back.

She felt a trickle of blood come out of the corner of her mouth.

She felt herself fall…

And it was over as her world went white.

* * *

 **TKO: YOU!**

 **SXR: *head turns 180 degrees with a snap***

 **TKO: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DENDY!?**

 **SXR: *smiles wickedly* See you guys in a week!**


	23. Flirt War

Enid was startled as the kappa ran into the bodega, panting. She was covered in lipstick marks of different colors that caused Enid to look at the kappa with concern. "Dendy? What's-"

"YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME!" She shrieked.

"Quick, behind the counter."

Dendy followed the were-pire's advice and soon was shuddering underneath the counter. Her face was pale accenting the multiple colors that were on her face. Enid was about to ask, when someone else came into the bodega.

"Dendy~" KO called, armed with a tissue box and a grocery bag. "Come on Dendy~ I know all the hiding places at the bodega already~"

"What are you doing KO?" Enid asked.

KO turned to the ninja, letting Enid get a glimpse of multiple colors that were on KO's inner arm. "I'm looking for Dendy. I know she likes playing tag, but she interrupted my own scientific research!"

Dendy bit her tongue softly to make sure she didn't speak.

"Have you seen her, Enid?"

"KO, I see anyone who comes in through the bodega. But I never pay attention to who unless they're an annoying customer or if they're with you, Rad, or Gar."

"Aw, phooey…" He looked into the grocery bag and pulled out three tubes of…

"KO, is that lipstick?"

"Yeah. I've been trying a color that would fit both of us all day! But Dendy's so embarrassed about the make-up that she's been running away from me!" KO sighed.

Enid leaned in. "KO, go around the other side of the counter, she's hiding underneath the shelves." She whispered so Dendy couldn't hear.

KO gave her a wicked grin with a nod in response. He went to the other side, accidentally making the store doors open and the ding go off.

"Welp, I'm going to go for my lunch break." Enid said. With that, she walked away, giving a satisfied smirk when she heard childish squealing followed up with several lip smacks that would only come from kissing someone's skin.

* * *

Dendy let out a satisfied hum as she looked over her outfit. A fit and flare yellow dress bedecked with a lily pad and water lily pattern that her mother made for her that showed off her legs. She went over to her hack pack to change it to the third saved color, a complementary pink. With a smug look, she wore the lipstick K.O. had settled that would fit them both. "Oh, KO, you've just unleashed a monster." She said, thinking back to the incident that the tube of lipstick had caused. "And you are its quarry."

~.~.~

KO was cleaning the bodega as usual, excited that his recently made girlfriend was going to come for a visit when he was on break. He sighed dreamily as he thought about her, how she made him laugh with that cute little giggle of hers, the way that she appreciated the little things, like tag, POW Cards, snuggling together. He couldn't wait to greet her like they always did, (now accompanied with a chaste kiss being a part of it before they ask how each other's day had gone) not knowing that Dendy would be pulling a dastardly trick.

He got it done as quick as he could while also making sure that it was clean enough that Mr. Gar wouldn't mind the rest of the shift break. Wiping his brow, KO put his supplies back as he heard the door bing, signaling someone came into the bodega.

"What are you wearing?" He heard Enid say, but he didn't quite register it until he turned around.

"Dendy-!" He paused with a gulp.

There she was, wearing a dress of all things, their shade of lipsick, her hackpack now pink, and without her goggles, so her piercing malachite eyes were able to be seen, clear as day. She walked up to him, as if it was a normal day and he didn't approach her. "Hello KO."

"H-hiya Dendy!" KO tried to keep his cool. _Don't look at her legs…don't look at her legs…_ KO thought to himself as a mantra.

 _But I thought we liked frog's legs, KO_ , a mischevious voice rang through his head.

 _TKO SHUT UP!_ He yelled at his alter ego.

Dendy kissed him, but lingered longer than any of their other kisses, and this one not being as chaste as the others. "How has your day been, dear?"

 _Dear!?_ KO felt as if his heart had been shot by an arrow. Usually the pet names were longer, like "cutiepie," or "sweetheart," (and on the very rare occasion the unique pet names of "Science Baby," or "My Warrior," would come out) and KO had only heard Mr. Gar and his mommy call each other that, but that's because they were really into their dates. D-did Dendy want to have dates like that now? KO didn't think he could handle that.

"S-so…uh, ready to…um, go to the break room?" The two had to stop taking up space on the floor, especially because KO would have usually just cleaned, and some cleaner would get off on their clothes.

"Yes." Dendy said, trying to force down the mischevious smile that wanted to play on her lips.

The two walked back, KO being thankful that Rad was not back there sleeping as the two scrambled onto the couch, a coffee table set up neatly in front of them. KO began to try and look at POW cards that he wanted to get rid of…but Dendy seemed to keep wanting to pull his attention away from that. She slowly scooched her way to KO, eventually bringing her legs around his body and onto his lap as she began to basically innocently spoon him in a sitting position.

"D-dendy…" She was starting to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. He was not used to Dendy being like this, and open. "Wh-what's this all about?"

"The lipstick, KO."

"Th-that was only a few days ago!"

"Well, you know what they say KO, 'revenge is a dish best served cold.'" She whispered the last part in his ear, her breath making him get a tingle up his spine.

* * *

KO grinned wickedly as he placed the order. Oh, was he going to enjoy her blushes.

~.~.~

Dendy did not expect to be covered in yellow, thornless roses that day, but when she opened her locker, the impossible number of roses came crashing down on her. She looked down the hall to see KO smirking much similar to his alter ego.

"You do realize, Kaio Kincaid, that this. Means. War."

* * *

The next day that KO got to work, he found that someone had snuck something into his lunchbox. As he examined it, he realized it was a note from Dendy. It wrapped up several Hershel's Chocolate Smacks and said something along the lines of "You're as sweet as chocolate," but, in more of a flirtatious Dendy way that KO did not want anyone else to know about.

"Oh boy…Dendy, next time, I'm going to totally blow your mind…"

* * *

When Dendy went to school the next day, she found a note on her desk. " _Gotta show you something cool when we're done here…Science Baby…_ "

 _He wouldn't_ dare! Dendy screeched to herself.

But he did…TKO was out and on a double moterized bike (He was still too youngt to drive a motercycle in his mother's eyes)

He winked at her.

Dendy decided that on that date, she would be the utmost lady like figurte to throw off TKO's edge, much to the cagrin of both KOs.

* * *

She'd gone too far this time…if KO was going to try and pull the same thing his mother did when she went on her date with Mr Gar, they should've expected Dendy to go all out like Mr. Gar's courting of Carol.

"What is all this!?" Mr. Gar had shouted when he first got to the plaza.

"DELIVERY FOR KO!" Pird screeched.

"KO! What is the meaning of this package!?"

"I-I don't know!" KO said. He went to check the tag. "Dendy…" He groaned and Mr. Gar quickly caught on.

The two did not expect the kappa to be as drastic, nor did they think she would take note of Mr. Gar's courtship tactics.

* * *

"YOU TWO NEED TO STOP!" Cupid shouted at the glaring couple. "You two have unresolved romantic tension!

"CLEARLY!" KO and Dendy shouted at the sprite.

"You two need to solve it! Right now!"

"Right here?" Dendy asked, still glaring at KO, the two were currently shoving a box in one another's faces for their Freindaversary.

"No!" Cupid teleported the two to where Enid and Rad had to solve thier issue. "Over an active volcano!"

The two drank the starting goblets of Sparkling grape juice before given their roses. For Dendy, she held a yellow rose, and for KO, he held a light blue. The two began to fight, as if the roses were swords, Dendy trying to thrust it into KO's breat pocket of his tuxedo, and KO trying to parry it into her hair. KO ended up putting the rose in Dendy's hair first, but as he was caught off guard, Dendy managed to slip her own into his breast pocket.

Next was the dinner that they would eat. Spaghetti and meatballs, a classic choice. This was more of the logic section of the date. A battle of wits with compliments and eating their food at the right pace at the right time. Like playing chess. Compliments were thrown, some needing a longer recovery and others falling flat…

The two made sure not to eat the last of their spaghetti. "We can package it up later." Dendy told him.

"Hm." KO agreed.

"The two have decided for the final judging to dance the classic 'Dance of Sorrow.'" Cupid narrated.

It became apparent to the audience what the Dande of Sorrow was as Dendy and KO ripped off their formals in exchange for more classy and flaring outfits.

"The Tango!"

The two frustrated lovers took o the stage by coming close together and beginning to dance in frustration.

"The Tango is known for human fatality, but also frustrated love." Cupid said as the two danced.

"I must say, your dancing skills are impeccable My Warrior."

"Well, it's all about knowing your partner!" KO dipped her to a violent drop with a glare. "Science Baby."

"Indeed." She said as she was being brought back up. "Which is why I can do this." She pulled herself to the end of his arm and extended hers so that way her far heel was over the lava. She felt KO's hand hold onto her's harder. "And trust you will not let me fall."

KO blushed before growling slightly and quickly drew her back in for their angry pair dance once more. The glares…the red faces…they…they couldn't take it anymore. They reached the middle, the end of the song, and looked around them.

"Where is everyone?" KO asked.

"The probably ran off because of that." Dendy [ponted upwards and KO saw that a large summer lightning storm had formed over both of them.

The two layed down and began to stare at the lightning storm. They were both tired, and just wanted to stay in each other's comapny for now. "To think this all got started with some lipstick…" KO mentioned.

The two giggled a bit, and when they caugh their breath, they stared at the summer storm once more. "I'm sorry about the kisses that caused all this." He told her.

"I'm sorry that I caused you to feel uncomfortable when I wore that dress." She apologized, grasping for his hand.

"Friends?"

"More than friends."

The two cuddled beneath the thunder clouds and soon they were fast asleep under the rainless sky.

"We should…probably head back."

"Agreed."

The two wa;led bacl to the plaza. Joping that everything would be fine…only to find a large crowd of people split. One shouting for KO and the other shouting for Dendy. The two looked at each other in embarrasment.

"Meet back at my place?" Dendy suggested.

"Sure. Just, tell me you jave the right size swim trunks, right?"

"Indeed."


	24. Broken

**Request/idea from anticsareme: KO breaks something of Dendy's and tries to hide it from her, but everywhere he goes, he thinks Dendy is nearby.**

* * *

 **KO had just been trying to do a good deed. Dendy had forgotten her backpack, (very different from her hackpack, this was a regular backpack with nothing technological inside) and he wanted to give it back to her. He managed to trip on a pot hole as he chased after Dendy, causing the backpack to rip open and scatter things onto the floor. He looked in surprised horror at the scene laid before him. The Bag now had a giant tear around the zipper area that would need an excellent seamstress to sew it back up, and many of the things came out. KO picked them up. There were some broken pencils, stained notebooks. KO looked so sad and horrified.**

"Dendy's gonna kill me…" He trailed off as his eyes layed sight on a mint-condition Chip Action Action Figure out of its box and completely broken. He cradled it in his hand, and saw it in pieces, the pieces that looked salvageable starting to chip different parts of the figure."Scratch that…Dendy'll never want to see my face again!"

He looked at the toy with a panicked expression, before getting an idea. He looked online searching "chip action action figure #4 first edition mint condition for sale." The site came up and KO looked at the 1 day shipping price. _500 Technos!?_ He screeched in his head. "I-I can make that…I just need to find some jobs to do. Enough to get the toy, and possibly find a seamstress in his mother's dojo who would probably patch up the backpack for at most 300 technos. So 800 in total. Surely there would be people that were looking for a helper in the plaza!" He may be the helper of Gar's Bodega and convenience store, but others were skeptical when he wanted to help for nothing, maybe they'd be more willing for knowing that he was looking for money.

* * *

"You want…overtime pay KO?" Mr. Gar asked skeptically. No doubt the boy had surely earned the pay, heck, when he learned of his first raise. He tried to refuse it until his mother said he could use the money to buy presents and POW Cards.

"No, I just want overtime." KO said. "B-but with the pay." he quickly corrected. "I-I'll do whatever you want!"

"Alright, uh…you can clean the bathroom and make it look extra shiny like you usually make the bodega look."

"Sir, yes sir!" KO obeyed, making sure to get a good pay for his work to make up for the toy.

However, the bodega never felt right. When he was mopping, he could've sworn that at the end of every ailse from where he began, Dendy was there. It started to get worse as he went by.

"Ah Den- oh, wait…just a plant." "Ah! Dendy- oh wait…ceiling tile." "Ah! Dendy! No, wait, that's just our shelf full of goggles."

* * *

When he walked around, the plaza, there weren't many people who _needed_ his help, but he got a good pay from Red Action and her crew by allowing them to embarrass him once again (Though, he could've sworn he heard Dendy whimpering for some place as he got beaten, and he once again just thought it was paranoia). He got some currancy from Bredan who paid KO to get him lunch (He could've sworn Dendy was in line to the food truck…). Then money from RMS for making Brendan shut up (He thought he saw Dendy on the bench outside the store). He also got some technos from Mr. Logic for helping him get in some more customers (Maybe Dendy's father was one of them?). But it wasn't long before KO was 100 technos short of the minimum of 800 that he needed. He gulped as he went to his last option.

* * *

 **"** **You mean to tell me that you'll do a job for us?" Lord Cowboy Darrel smirked.**

"An odd job…and…and no villain work! I'm just trying to get enough technos to fix something that I broke on accident…"

"Hmm…" Darrel thought about it for a moment.

"Ooo!" Shannon grinned maniacally. "I think _I_ have a job for you."

"No villain work!" KO shouted with a glare.

"Re _lax_ I'm not wanting villain work, I need help with something else."

"That I'd be willing to help with."

"Fine," Darrel shooed them off and KO followed Shannon. She went into her room and brought out her diguise.

"Look, I can only shapeshift into inanimate objects, and people are starting to see that the person who wears this is really me. And there are many people saying I look, _horrid!_ Even my brother, Raymond!"

"I only speak the truth!" Raymond called.

"SHUT UP RAYMOND! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Shannon shouted. "Anyway, I need…(I can't believe I'm saying this) human fashion advice. And I knew that a human would be able to help me with that."

KO thought for a moment. "Okay, first off, with your makeup. You need to have the lipstick on your lips instead of swirled around your mouth."

"I don't _have_ lips." Shannon growled.

"Oh…Hmm…Can I try?" KO asked.

"No!" Shannon hissed.

KO brought out his phone and found a make-up tutorial instead for Shannon to look over. "I think I can take over from here." Shannon said. "Here's something for your trouble." She said. Handing him a wad of technos.

KO joyfully ran out of the room, only to be stopped by Raymond. The robot seemed embarrassed before saying. "I need a new sport. I mean, I don't like second performances. Do you…know any good ones?"

KO nodded and showed Raymond a few of the sports he liked which Raymond seemed to dismiss.

"Seen it. Done it. Too violent. Done it. Wait-!" Raymond seemed enraptured with the sport he saw on KO's phone. "What is that?"

"Oh, that? That's lacross."

"Fascinating. Perfect! That will be my next sport!" Raymond handed him another wad of technos.

"Wait, where do you guys get all these technos?"

"Well, ever since Lord Cowboy Darrel took over Box-More, we were able to earn money instead of just empty words of praise." Raymond explained.

KO looked uncomfortable for a moment before shrugging and making his way out of Box-more, thankful that he didn't have anyone else to help and enough technos to pay for not only the fixing of the backpack and the mint condition figurine.

* * *

KO was excited to have the backpack fixed finally. He walked to the dojo and found one of the new girls. "Excuse me, Mrs. Bechtal?" The woman looked to KO. "I need to pay you to help me fix something."

"Sure! Give me the thing you need fixed and I can tell you the price."

KO gave it to the woman, and she looked over it. "This will be around…25 technos. It's a simple stitch job."

KO froze. He had over-shot and gone to Box-more for nothing!? Oh well. He could get Dendy another gift with the left over 275.

* * *

He was happy that he got the backpack all stitched up, and he was excited to finally give it back to Dendy. All he needed to do now was dispose of the-

"Hello KO!" Chriped an excited voice.

"Eep!" KO squeaked.

Behind him was his best friend, Dendy. There, readjusting her goggles and smiling her cute froggy smile. "I left my backpack here earlier, and it contained something very important. You wouldn't have happened to see it anywhere would you?"

"U-uh…" he quickly turned, the toy being held in his hand. He realized it was in view, and he hid it behind his back.

"KO…" Dendy said, a bit of worriedness creeping in her voice.

"Y-yeah?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Dendy! It's nothing!"

"It is not _nothing_ KO. Let me see!'

"I'm positive."

" _KO!_ " She snapped.

KO gulped, before bowing his head and revealing the broken toy in his hand.

"Oh…KO…" Dendy looked sadly at the toy.

"Please don't be mad at me…" KO teared up at the thought.

Dendy sighed. "I'm not mad that you broke it. I'm mad for two different reasons."

KO staggered back, threatening to tear up.

"First, you didn't tell me about it, which I thought you had already learned about that lesson. And two, now I have to get a new one for-"

KO presented her the new toy. Just like the old one, it was a mint-condition Chip Action figure. "I…had to ask around to do some odd jobs for everyone. _Including_ Lord Cowboy Darrel and the other robots…"

Dendy sighed through her nose, but smiled at the sentiment. She looked back up at him with a neutral frown however, and said, "That doesn't change the fact that I have to get you a new present."

"P-present?" KO mentally slapped himself (Take it either as KO facepalming or TKO slapping him). He had been so caught up trying to get Dendy's backpack taken care of that he forgot their anniversary of the two meeting was in three weeks. And Dendy tended to usually buy presents around a month in advance. "No no! It's okay! I can just act surprised!"

"KO, a present is something that is traditionally surprising. And I think this year should be a surprise."

"No! You don't have to go through that trouble! I promise!"

"Well I want to."

"Dendy!"


	25. Love?

**Another chapter with a wedding reception for Carol and Mr. Gar. I'M SORRY! I CAN'T HELP IT! They're, like, the only couple that I could see getting married before KO and Dendy start dating.**

 **Shout out to destinyrays023! I know you haven't reviewed in a bit, but I'm finally doing your request!**

* * *

"It was obvious that Mr. Gar had a crush on Silverspark the moment that he set eyes upon her." Dendy made the comment as the two reminisced at Carol and Gar's wedding reception.

"Yup!" KO wholeheartedly agreed.

"But your mother loved Laserblast before Mr. Gar."

"Well, yeah, but Mr. Gar and my mommy make each other happy."

"Yes. They certainly do."

KO sighed. "Now I just need Enid and Rad to get back together and my ships will have sailed."

Dendy chuckled a bit. "So, you do not have a crush KO?"

"Hm? U-uh…I dunno…it's kind of weird with all these emotions. I know that you knew nothing about emotions when we first met…but having to get used to…" KO looked to his wristbands. Red with spikes. It was clear that ever since he'd accepted TKO as truely being a part of him that he'd had trouble with the small blob of negative emotions he still didn't want to feel, despite now having most of the traits of who Dendy used to call "PKO." "I might…" he blinked a few times. "What about you? Who do you have a crush on Dendy?"

"I don't think I have a crush on anyone…" Dendy mulled it over for a moment. "Actually, I might."

"Who?"

"Someone with a big heart who always wants to help others. And what of your crush KO? What are they like?"

KO thought of the words to put together. "Someone's who's smart. And while I might now always understand the big words, that someone always helps me through my struggles ever since we first met."


	26. Jewel Eyes

I never really knew what her eyes looked like. They were always sheilded by her goggles. Which made sense…I never knew a time when Dendy wasn't wearing them, because she was always doing experiments.

So when she finally took them off, it was a sight to behold. Very vibrant and pretty they were. Deep green malachite with flecks of lighter green and brown.

I noticed her eyes were so beautiful…

And then I got sad…because my eyes are boring and black…


	27. The Struggle

It wasn't usual for Dendy to get excited, (or show much emotion for that matter) but today was special. But today was special. KO was going to wake up early with her, no matter what, and take her out on a fantastic get away day date where they would focus on her for the day before her birthday. That way, her birthday could be spent with family, and she'd have an entire day celebrating with her boyfriend. She felt a bit guilty for him since he had a late night last night…but her excitment got the better of her.

"KO!" She cheered. "KO! Come on! It's time to get up!"

Inside his mind however, KO was not waking up. He had crashed on TKO's couch, not even resting properly.

TKO growled a bit. He was a night owl! Not an Early bird! "Your datemate wants you."

KO groaned. "Before sunrise…she's your datemate…"

"KO! Get your but out of bed right now and give your girlfriend what you promised!"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind morning kisses from you TKO."

TKO rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch. He grabbed at KO's leg, trying to pull him off.


	28. Over-Protective Shipper

**A bit of background!**

 **The Raymond-bot was discontinued by Box-more, as such, the blueprints along with a bot were thrown away. Dendy discovers it and decides to try to reprogram Raymond to be good. Thing is, he's clung on to his new family, Calling Pepelina "Mother," Pavel "Daddy," and Dendy "(dear) sister (of mine)"**

 **He has a rivalry with Radacles about who's the better older brother figure and both ships KO and Dendy together, and does not want KO to go into a romantic relationship with his sister.**

* * *

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Raymond asked the young hero with a glare.

"M-my intentions?" KO asked the robot.

"Yes, 'y-your intetions'!" He said in a mocking tone. "What are you planning for my sister and your relationship!?"

"O-oh, well…I-I don't know…"

"You don't know!?"

"W-well, yeah, I mean…no? Look, Dendy is a great gal and my best friend, but I don't think I could see her like that with anyone…"

"What!? I'll have you know that my sister is the most perfect little science angel and anyone would be lucky to be in a relationship with her! Especially you!"

"B-but I don't feel that way about Dendy…(do I?)"

"You should! Everything matches up perfectly, and she-"

"Raymond!" Dendy screeched, looking bothered. "Stop picking on KO!"

"I'm not picking on him, I'm interviewing him to find out if he would be a suitable-"

Dendy covered his robotic mouth. "That's enough out of you! I want to go home right now!"

"But I thought you wanted to hang out with KO?" Raymond asked her.

"Either I hang out iwht KO alone and you find something to shop for or we both go home."

KO seemed a bit saddened by that.

"Alright _fine_." Raymond relented. "But no funny buisness with my sister-"

"Y-yes sir-"

"Unless you both want it. But nothing more than kisses!"

"Kisses!?" The two young ones screeched.


	29. Future with You

It was just a simple question. Nothing more, nothing less.

"KO?" Dendy asked him one day as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah Dendy?"

"Have you ever thought of raising kids together?"

Enid and Rad snapped their attention over to the two kids.

KO thought for a moment. "Yeah, I've thought of raising kids together with you, like…in the far future."

Dendy paused. "How many kids do you think we would have?"

The two other bodega workers looked between themselves and the children. Were they hearing what they thought they were?

"I don't know…I mean…would we adopt?"

"Most likely, considering I am a kappa and…wait, are you still a were-animal?"

"Yeah. The only way they were giving the cure is through needles and I seriously do not want to go through with that." KO shivered.

"Hmm. Well, considering that I am a frog kappa who lay clutches of 1-6 eggs and you are a were-puppy, which give live birth, we would most likely have to adopt. I am not sure if we would be able to have biological children to ourselves."

"I guess that makes sense. How many eggs were in your clutch Dendy?"

"One. I am an only child."

"Oh." A pause. "I think I'd like to adopt two girls and a boy." The boy being the middle, and the girls being an older and a younger."

"Strange, I was thinking of having two girls and a boy, but the boy was the youngest…but I suppose that this is all hypothetical."

"Yeah. So, who would make the money for the family?"

Dendy thought to herself bringing her pointer finger to her lips. "I think I would. If I'm hired to a lab, and then you could take on hero quests every once in a while to get a boost in money when you find a job that you can take on."

Rad and Enid covered their mouths, trying not to disturb the two children and their current plannings.

"That sounds cool!" KO looked to Dendy.

She giggled in her throat.

"So, I guess that'd mean we'd get married?"

"Well, financially for a family,I suppose that would be the best option." Dendy said. She felt KO's arm wrap around her body.

"Could you, really see like that in the future?"

"It's always a possiblity. But who knows…? You may find another girl who you like in a more romantic sense, and I myself might find a kappa who I like."

"NO!" Rad screeched. "DON'T LET THE SHIP SINK!"

"What?" The two children asked.

"Rad! You idiot!" Enid punched him on the arm. "But seriously, you two were made for each other. I doubt that you're not gonna get together."

"Enid!" The two blushed.


	30. Scarred

**If Heroic TKO AU gets a happy ending, this would definitally be it.**

 **TKO has scars on his back/shoulders (from his father). One day TKO has his back exposed, and Dendy hugs him from behind, kissing down TKO's back. When TKO asks what Dendy is doing, Dendy replies: "no one has ever kissed them better before, so I'm doing it now."**

* * *

Dendy marvelled at her boyfriend's body. Not a day would go by where they wouldn't hug kiss or snuggle. Most likely a way to make up for missing one another for five years. Frequently, his arms would snake around her petite body's and he would tease her zipper on her jumpsuit, trying to get her to zip down to reveal her neck and collarbone so he could suckle on its skin. When she teased him, it was usually with his arms or trying to stand on her tippy-toes to kiss his jawline. But today, they had woken from a good night's sleep.

She looked at his large built body, definitally well made. He was without a shirt and when he turned around…Cob…she knew his dad was terrible to him but…she didn't think it would be like _that!_ Long scars, most likely from his father's power, were on his back as long lines, to mark everytime he misbehaved, some deeper than others. She wrapped her arms from under his armpits to the top of his shoulders. She began to plant kisses along his first scar she came across (one short but deep on his shoulder).

He looked over his shoulder to look at her. "What are you doing?" He asked her, curious.

"No one has ever kissed them better before, so I'm doing it now." She explained, and began working on a different scar.

He blushed, before sighing. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You tried defying your father and becoming a hero, thus getting the attention of me." She then kissed the back of his neck. "And then you taught me about emotions…" She nuzzled his back for a moment, before continuing to kiss another scar.

He chuckled, grabbing her wrists lovingly. "Oh, yeah."


	31. Fighting

It was common for KO to now meditate more often when he didn't have plans. He would mainly spend time bonding with TKO and learning about each other. Such as TKO had more than just anger and jealousy that KO didn't want to feel, and KO actually allowed guilt well up inside that he couldn't control, such as not having a father figure for most of the time he'd been alive. Had TKO not been inside of KO's mind, the two would've been the best of brothers if they were twins, one offensive and the other defensive in battle, the yin to one's yang. They shared everything in the mind-scape, games, splitting food down the middle for both to enjoy, but…there was one thing they couldn't agree on…

"So…how should I ask her out?" KO asked TKO, hoping that a bit of the repressed emotions that he used to hold inside his alter-ego gave him the knowledge.

"Simple, let me take over."

"What? You!?"

"Yeah, I've already flirted with Science Baby a couple of times, it's easy for me to do, so you can just sit back and relax as I ask her out."

"But what if she thinks only you like her!? Besides, I think she'd feel calmer with me asking her out."

"Oh yeah, and you'll turn into a sputtering mess at the sight of her so much that you can't gets your wrods out or you say something stupid. Trust me kid, you don't have the best male role models when it comes to dating."

"That's why I was asking you for advice!"

"And my advice is to let me have control and ask Dendy out."

KO growled. "No way! I'll be the one to ask her out! And I'll make sure she knows how I feel!"

"So you're gonna just barg in here, bother me, get my hopes up, and walk away! No way Mister! _I'll_ tell her how I feel!"

"No way am I gonna let you get to her first!"

"You're gonna have to catch me KO!" With a laugh, TKO flew up to the control panel that KO had made and began taking control of Big KO.

"Oh no you don't!" KO landed on top of his brother figure, and began to try and reel him away from the panel like a bull.

"So that's how it's gonna be, eh?" TKO growled. Grabbing KO's wrists, he flung the hero off of his back. "You think that you can take me on?"

"I know I can take you on TKO, and _I'm_ going to ask Dendy, not you!"

"That's a laugh." TKO said menacingly and leaped at KO.

KO rolled out of the way, causing TKO to growl. KO made his way back to the panel, and TKO ran after him on all fours.

"There's no way that I'm gonna let you do that, KO!"

"Well, I'm gonna beat you there, that's for sure!"

"I'd like to see you try!" TKO said, his right heel stamping suddenly to give him a jump over KO.

"Oh no you don't!" KO grabbed TKO's ankle and threw him back down behind him.

TKO let out a surprised grunt before he felt himself hit the ground and KO step around him.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you neither!" TKO shouted, tearing his brother figure away from the control pad and beginning to take control again.

"TKO! Stop!" KO shouted, trying to shove him away and mash on the buttons.

HKO came out and began to follow the two boys instructions, however, that involved a lot of hurting himself. A red wristbanded hand would punch his left cheek, a black spike banded hand would pull on his hair as he continued to struggle with himself.

As he continued to fight, Enid came in, looking to microwave her pizza, but gave him one tired look before walking away and just eating the pizza cold.

"I'M GOING TO ASK HER!" One voice shouted, after punching his body.

"NO, I AM!" Said the same voice in a different tone as he began to try and throw himself by grabbing his own hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" A subtle voice asked.

HKO turned quickly, and released himself. "D-Dendy! N-no, you're not interrupting anything!"

Dendy took in a breath, before looking at HKO with resolve. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me at 5:30 pm tonight at the park for a picnic on the hill with the pine tree and then watch a movie later at 7:00."

"L-like a date?"

Dendy brought her hand to her mouth with a blush. "Correct…" She mumbled, only loud enough so KO would hear.

He nodded profusly, his own blush making him look even more adorable.

Dendy chuckled in her throat. "Perfect. See you tonight!" With that, she walked out of the break room.

HKO sighed blissfully… "Wait," he realized, "who's going to join Dendy on the date?"


	32. Heartbreak

**Request from Determined Artist!**

 **how about you could do one where Dendy beaks with K.O up for a while? If T.K.O doesn't having anything to say and want to harm Dendy to some degree then I imagined, at most, he would either trash his place again like he did in the T.K.O's house episode or drowning himself out with some really depressing songs.**

* * *

Carol looked to her son's room, her hand covering her mouth as her husband, Mr. Gar, and K.O.'s half-brother, Oech, seemed reluctant to stay in the same building. Carol walked to the door and knocked. There were still thrashing sounds from the room, probably because of the overly loud song that she recognized, but didn't know the name. Carol steeled herself. She opened the door to see TKO, now standing in the middle of a mess, his dresser thrown down onto the floor and his mattress torn up. He was panting heavily.

"K-…" She paused. "TKO…" She eased.

He whipped around, his eyes embarrassed and sad. The tears streaks and redness on the edges showed he had been crying. He sniffled, and as tears began to form again, he ran to his mother suddenly, beginning to sob onto her shoulder.

Carol was unsure of what to do, but she allowed her mother instincts to come out and her arms instinctivly wrapped around her baby boy. "Shh…sh…oh, honey…what's wrong…?"

He sniveled and hiccupped from his crying as he tried to articulate. "D-D-D-Dendy c-called and she…she…" He began to openly cry again and Carol eased him onto the clear spot on the floor and she kneeled in front of him.

"Honey…take a deep breath."

TKO tried, his breath coming through his trembling lower lip.

"Can you try and tell me now?"

He hiccupped. "D-Dendy called…and she…she…" Tears fell down his cheeks, causing the eyeliner to run even more.

"What did Dendy call you about sweetie?"

"She…she got the job at the laboratory…b-but they wanted to take her to a-another one so…she…she told me that she s-still loved me…b-but she wanted to break it off with m-me because…l-l-long distance…and…and… Oh mommy!" He buried his head into her shoulder and she rubbed his back.

"Oh, sweetie…I'm so sorry…I know what it's like to lose someone that you love…"

TKO didn't register her words. He was too busy sobbing for both himself and KO. Their heart was broken and scattered, just like the stuff in his room.

* * *

Dendy shivered from her tears she held back. "He can't know about this job…" She said, as she walked into the foreboding building.


	33. Training Session

**Based off of Chapter 25: Train from destinyrays23's "Big Half Hearts and Smarts (Kendy and TKendy)"**

* * *

Dendy panted from the energy that she expressed as she ran. She felt she couldn't go on.

"Push through the pain, Science Baby!" TKO shouted at her, floating above. "You have to be prepared for anything! That includes long battles!"

* * *

Hand-to-hand combat training was something she was more thinking these training sessions with TKO would go. She had wanted to be useful without her hackpack, and she didn't have any powers that could shott off of her body unlike KO. Unless she tried to shoot off her electrical powers, but she didn't think that was possible. She couldn't really land a hit on him unless it was a dirty trick, such as pulling on his hair, and he had prepared for that. The two continued to fight, Dendy getting bruises on her forearms and getting nicks on her face from the electrical power he was letting off.

She dodged another attack and felt her hair get loose before she felt a snap against her head, before she earned a swift kick to the stomach.

"Doesn't feel so good when someone does it back to ya does it?" TKO chided.

She grunted with pain.

"Hey, ya taught me about the same thing. Ya got to be prepared for anything." He told her, gesturing to his hair.

She shot him a glare.

* * *

TKO glared at the clock above the TV. It read 3:06. "Science Baby's late…" He growled. How _dare_ she. The only reason that he got up so early in the morning was to train her, the thought of her doing what he told her to do being the main part of it. That…and…(he would never tell anyone else) he enjoyed rooting for her. Everyday as she got better, threw better punches, kicked harder, ran faster. She wasn't seeming to get better to an outsider, but an outsider didn't know how much power TKO had. …or knew that he'd been pushing her to her limit without pushin his own.

The door opened behind him.

"Finally." He growled as he turned. "What took you so-" He stopped midsentence.

Dendy was in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Wh-what are you wearing?" He managed, trying not to croak or gulp.

"You told me to be prepared for anything," She told him, dropping her towel. "Well, what if they attack at the kappa pond?" She was wearing her bathingsuit, and without her goggles.

 _Don't. Look. At. Her…_

 _But TKO…_

 _KO… Shut. Up. Right. Now._

 _I thought we liked…_

 _I will_ pummle _you if you finish that sentence!_

 _Frogs legs._

With that, TKO grabbed a quick glance before turning away so that Dendy couldn't see his red face. "Go…go…run twenty laps around the parking lot to warm up, I guess. I need to use the bathroom." Was blood coming out his nose? Or was it just really warm in here?

He heard the door open and close, and he looked back she was gone. He let out a huff and called up the person that he thought best could handle this situaution. "I would not be calling for anything but an emergency." He told himself as the phone rang.

"Hello?" The rough voice answered over the phone.

" _RadIneedyourhelp!_ " TKO told him quickly.

"Who is this?" Rad asked after a pause.

"YOU KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHO THIS IS!" TKO shouted.

"TKO…? Why are you calling?"

"It's…an emergency…"

"What _kind_ of emergency."

"W-well…" How could he put this…? "I. Like. Frogs Legs."

* * *

 **Part two is coming soon!**


	34. What You Really Are

**Based off the prompt from a Guest: How do you think Pavel and Pepelina would act to a teenage Dendy having K.O. as her boyfriend, and how they (Specially Pavel) would react when they met T.K.O.? I think that Pavel would aprove K.O. but he's not sure about T.K.O. xD**

* * *

"I can't belive they said that about you!" Dendy ranted to her boyfriend.

TKO just looked away with a sad look in his eye.

"I mean, yeah, sure, you've got all these…emotions that you don't want to share, but, we talked! Everyone in Lakewood Plaza Turbo is fine with you!"

"Well, your folks only saw me for the first time…" TKO sighed. He should've known.

"And they're usually so accepting! When I told them that I had bonded with a human, they were happy for me! They didn't care! They weren't racist against land-dwellers like most kappas, but this…!? They know you make me happy!"

"They know _KO_ makes you happy."

"I've talked about both of you before."

"They…probably assumed-"

"That I was still talking about KO."

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"I should've never shown myself to them." He whispered.

"What!?" Dendy nearly screeched.

"I mean just look at me! I look nothing like KO except for using his buff body. Everyone in Lakewood is still terrified of me too…I should've never agreed to this."

"TKO, that's like hiding a part of yourself!"

"Well, maybe I should've done exactly that!"

"And what would you do if you had to be called in another battle!? Huh!? What is Shadowy Figure or Battle Reaper shows up and _you_ have to fight them!? What if they first met you like _that_!?" Dendy let out a sigh, as TKO looked to her with wide eyes. "They were going to have to find out eventually. We agreed this was the best way."

TKO looked down to the ground, still not convinced.

Dendy knelt down to the ground next to her boyfriend and kissed him with ardor. When she pulled away, they looked at one another lovingly. She nuzzled against his cheek, the two trying to forget the pejorative words that weren't meant to be overheard, and just enjoyed one another's company.


	35. Clothes

**Request from Aly-sen:**

 **A chapter where Dendy puts on the clothes of KO and TKO only to find out a possible reaction of each of the versions of her boyfriend to see her like that.**

* * *

Dendy had it all ready. The variables put into place, the timing, the awareness of everyone else that might have to deal with this experiment, and two sets of clothing picked out from KO's closet, matching his KO and TKO look. She checked the schedual on her holopad, and gave it a white flag look. "Ugh, I am not going to enjoy this," she told herself as she began to let her hair loose. She grabbed the mascara, (a subtle azure to compliment her eyes) and walked to the bathroom to put the makeup on.

* * *

She was somewhat proud of how she looked, a practical turbonic version of herself. Her goggles had been discarded, revealing her striking eyes, and (while the mascara wasn't as heavy as TKO's) the azure was fantastic. She then put on his clothes, giving rueful looks to the shorts and the ankle weights. But she had to do it. She _had_ to know what he would do. It was TKO, the more instictual version of KO. He wouldn't exactly hold himself back…

So she'd have to do that for him…A mischevious froggy grin began to play on her features.

* * *

TKO sighed, groaned, was all around surley as he worked. So basically it was a normal day at the bodega.

"When do you think Dendy's gonna get here?" Rad asked.

"I don't know. Why would I pay attention?" Enid rolled her eyes.

"Because KO and TKO are hilarious whenever Dendy pulls something like this."

"Why would they be like that?"

"Oh, they like frog's legs."

"What?" Enid looked at him strangly.

"You remember there was that who brouhaha over the kappa card packs right?"

"I don't really pay attention to the news."

"Well there was! And Dendy got her own card because of that. Before, she couldn't get one because she was a kappa."

Enid looked up from her magazine to stare into space. " _That_ explains the webbed feet."

"Yup. And once, TKO called me at 3:06 in the morning for help."

"Why would he need help at 3:06 in the morning!?"

"He couldn't handle Dendy alone. He kept turning red and looking away from her."

"So he's got a crush on Dendy and a frog's legs fetish?"

"Technically it's a kink because it's not needed for him- I should stop talking. He told me a bit too much when he was trying to defend himself."

"I-I get the gist Rad."

"But yeah, once she comes in, he just falls a part."

"Like Mr. Gar and KO's mom?"

"I'd say it's easier for him to get words out, he just can't look at her."

"Oh, so this _might_ be fun…" Enid looked at the door with a smirk. "Speaking of the little one…"

The door beeped revealing Dendy, who…seemed to be uncomfortable with her feet. She quickly…limped…over to the corner to inspect her tender feet. "How does KO do this every day!?" She cursed. She flipped her ankle in her lap so her foot could face her and carefully began taking off things that stuck to her feet. Splinters, sharp rocks, some burnt ash, a nail… She grimaced, trying to make sure that she wouldn't make any noise.

"Dendy, are you okay?" Enid kneeled by the young girl.

Dendy bit her lip, her fingers trying to get the bent nail out of her skin.

"Here, let me." Enid advised. "Rad, go get some bandages from the break room."

"Alright." Rad nodded and jogged to break room.

"Honestly, did you _have_ to do all this?" Enid scolded.

"I wanted to wear TKO's clothes." Dendy pouted, then blushed. "F-for the experiment I mean!"

Enid chuckled. "It's fine Dendy."

There was a crash on the far side of the store.

"Welp, sounds like your boyfriend heard you were here." Enid said.

One of, if not the only, things that got TKO excited was seeing Dendy. It was honestly kind of cute to see him get riled up like a little puppy when Dendy was around, even though he tried to act like the typical cool, aloof, angsty teenager.

"Well, hurry up!" Dendy hissed.

"I don't think I'll be able to." Enid commented as TKO shook his head widly from the pile of fallen boxes.


	36. Before the Weather Turns

**Picking strawberries or wild blackberries together in the summer when they're in season.**

"I can't believe you didn't know about this." Dendy chastised her best friend as the two walked through the field, their parents straggling behind.

"Well, to be fair, our schools don't really talk about farming."

"Agriculture. The technical word is agriculture."

"Yeah, school doesn't really talk about agriculture." KO tried to repeat the word.

"It is fine for you to say farming." Dendy relented, despite the fact that she _knew_ farming was not the true term.

The two children looked through the fields of strawberries, trying to find the perfect pieces of fruit to add to their baskets.

* * *

 **Skinny dipping under the light of the moon during a summer camping trip while the rest of the group are asleep.**

"This is crazy." KO said as he looked away, the moonlight not landing on his face.

"Well, we _did_ agree this is what we wanted to do on the camping trip list. We didn't know that everyone else was going to show up." Dendy reminded.

"Yeah."

"Unless…you don't want to-"

"No, no. I _want_ to, I just…don't want people coming in and thinking…"

"Oh." Dendy's mind took a moment to process. "Oh…Well, we'll just be slipping into the water instead of splashing, I'm sure that everyone is a heavy sleeper. I would not put it passed them."

* * *

 **Frolicking in the warm summer rain together after being caught in a storm after realizing playing in it is more fun than fleeing from it.**

It wasn't a heavy rain that they hid in the bodega from, much to the chagrin of Dendy. KO didn't really seem to want to get wet however, so they ran from the rain. It was disappointing to Dendy, because she loved playing out in the rain. Feeling her water-soaked clothes, the puddles between her toes, her hair falling from its shape to much looser. She glanced longingly at the rain, before she noticed KO was taking a while. She looked at his scheduling, and decided she could have some time to herself and the rain.

Stepping out in the soft and warm, Dendy took off her boots and socks to test a puddle. It was just right, and others laid out for her.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching, and began to playfully splash in the puddles. Jumping from one to another as if they were magical floating stones and if she were to miss one, she'd have to go back to the bodega.

She continued dancing in the warm rain, hearing someone shout in the distance for someone to get inside. Dendy only enjoying herself until she spun around to see KO looking her, just a little bit of ways away. She felt herself turn warmer than the rain and she looked away in embarrassment.

KO walked up to her, smiling. "Can I join you?" He asked.

Dendy's reddish face looked slowly to him.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun!"

* * *

 **Finding a patch of honeysuckle and picking and enjoying it together.**

"So, how does one…eat honeysuckle?"

"You're supposed to pick the petals," KO demonstrated, "and suck on the sternum." There was a droplet of nectar that KO sucked into his mouth.

He had brought her to his mother's favorite patch when he realized that Dendy lived in a sewage area and that she had never tried honeysuckles because they didn't grow nearby,

Dendy picked one off gently, trying to copy how KO picked the petals clean off the sternum and left the large droplet. She failed. Her face scrunched up with a pout.

KO was about to put his fourth one in his mouth, before he handed it to her. "It's okay." He told her. "My mommy had to hold onto my hands in order to teach me how to pluck the petals from all the honeysuckles."

* * *

 **Going to the farmer's market together**

"This is kind of exciting." Dendy told KO as she hooked her arm around his.

"Yeah. Our first dinner cooked together!" KO's face broke into a face splitting grin as he looked to his significant other. He looked back to his grandmother's cooking book. "Let's see…we need tomatoes, garlic, bay leaves, basil, oregano, salt, and…" He cringed at the last ingredient.

"Olives?"

He stuck his tongue out in confirmation.

"We do not have to get them if you do not want them KO."

"Yeah, but I know that _you_ like olives."

"Well, I don't want you to have to go through a lot of trouble to make two batches of red sauce. It's fine without the olives, because we'll be making them together!"

* * *

 **Attending a local summer carnival and basking in the cliche of the romantic Ferris wheel ride and the cheesy carnival game prizes**

"Are Mommy and Mr. Gar up there?" KO asked Dendy.

"Affirmative." Dendy nodded. "And they are alone…" She finished typing the code and made the ride stop. "We have about two hours before the classic couples go on for the stargazing Ferris wheel ride."

KO giggled with a bit of a rasp to his voice. "Come on! I got $60 and a whole lot of ideas!"

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

"Find a 'Knock the bottle' game that has a prize you want."

"Why?"

"Cause it's the game I'm best at, and I want you to keep the prize!"

"But it's earned by you."

"But it's _a present for you_."

"Oh."

* * *

 **Supporting one of their younger siblings by going to one of their little league games and cheering them on.**

"Way to go out there today!" Kaio let Oech high five him as he proudly held his MVP award. Getting 3 full base home runs today to make the score 19/17. The final game of the season.

"Are you both happy for me?" Oech looked behind Kaio to see Dendy.

"Indeed!" Dendy praised. "I knew training under my workouts would suffice!"

Kaio scoffed, a bit of TKO coming out to tease her.

"Well, you and I both agreed that your training was too much for a young child."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So…when?" Oech asked

"When what?" The two teens questioned.

"I got you a championship winning brother, so, when are you two going to give me a niece or a nephew?" Oech asked.

This caused the two teens to turn beet at the idea. Especially since Oech was only about 7-12.

Kaio leaned in close to his brother. "Oech." He told him in a warning tone, TKO nearly coming out. "When we get home, I'm going to _pummel_ you!"

"No you won't!" Carol called from far off.

Kaio growled before standing back up to stand with Dendy.

"Erm, well I have to go." Dendy told him.

"Yeah, see ya." Kaio waved.

The two had the thought lingering in their mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Having a summer picnic at the park with watermelon and hotdogs and lemonade.**

The two teens bit excitedly into the prepared food. "It's great to see their reception being held here." KO told Dendy.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well…it's kind of the place where they finally bonded again. I'm sure if it wasn't for Mr. Gar-Dad-being the obligatory rare card in my first POW Card pack, I wouldn't have started to work there, and then he'd always be afraid of my mommy. But…he shouldn't be."

"Yes, it is nice to have it here." Dendy said, leaning her head onto KO's shoulder and biting into her watermelon slice.

* * *

 **Accidentally (or purposefully) dozing off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down.**

Carol was surprised at the sight in the families new backyard. KO and Dendy were in the new hammock, and it looked as if they were both asleep, KO's leg gently moving the hammock as if it had a mind of its own.

She rolled her eyes and went inside. She came out with a summer night blanket and waved it over the two.

"Honestly, they could've caught a cold."

* * *

 **Playing with sidewalk chalk like they're kids again.**

TKO giggled at the finished product.

Dendy however was shivering. "Oh…we shouldn't have done this!"

"That's what makes it fun."

"But what if we're caught!?"

"Hey, you disabled the cameras, it's early in the morning, I don't have shift until after school. It's going to be fine."

"We really shouldn't be doing this though!"

"Hey," TKO cupped her face. "Get in touch with your villainous side. We agreed to this." He booped her. "Now, you've got purple on your face." He chuckled.

Dendy growled and smashed her lips against his. In his daze from what she did, he didn't realize she had blue on her hands. She giggled. "Now you're blue!"

He stared at her in surprise before growling. "Well…I'm just gonna have to decorate your neck in those colors, won't I?" With that, he began to lick at her neck and bite it.


	37. Early Morning

**Request for Fangirlcatoon: Dendy and ko are married anyways dendy has to go to to her job and ko hates it when dendy leaves him every morning so he makes a plan with the help of tko.**

* * *

KO groaned as he got out of bed, the door closing. He sighed heavily. "Great…" He fell back onto the matress and focused to go into his mind space.

* * *

"Wadda ya want?" TKO asked his twin.

"I want to be able to continue my habit!" KO told him.

"Which one?"

"Waking up earlier than her. Watching her wake up. Giving her morning kisses…"

"Welp, ya really can't. Now that she's got that literal full time job."

KO growled. "But I still want to spend time with her! Plus, wh-what if she has to go on maternity leave!?"

"Easy there, you know as well as I do that we would freak in both good and bad ways if _our_ baby _had_ a baby."

"You know I don't call her… 'baby.'" KO grimaced at the thought. He was much more for the chivalrous names: Sweet-heart, Pumpkin, Honey, Angel, Beautiful, Jewel Eyes…

TKO however was much more flirtatious with her: Baby, Doll, Sweet-treat, Chickadee, Science Baby… "Whatever, technically _you_ were the one who thought it up."

"We both know how we're divided TKO."

TKO simply snorted. "Waddabout this?"

"Waddabout what?"

"What if we set up a vacation for each other? You know, like a second honeymoon. She'll be ours, she'll be work-free, our little Science Baby will be able to enjoy us every way til Sunday. Literally."

"That…actually isn't such a bad idea…"

TKO shrugged, and KO knew what he was going to say.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll make sure that Dendy can enjoy another full week with us, somewhere we won't be bothered. And…even…"

TKO smirked at the thought that entered the two boys' minds.


	38. Hibernation

**Request from Melancholy's Sunshine:** **Perhaps for another chapter, some weather fun? Like KO worrying that he won't be able to see Dendy during the winter because frogs and turtles hibernate during winter.**

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Ms. Quantum shouted behind KO.

He looked behind to see Dendy gingerly try to wake herself up from the second time she'd fallen asleep in class.

"S-sorry, ma'am." Dendy whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Do we need to send you to the nurse's office?" Ms. Quantum asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nnno…" Dendy managed.

"Then pay attention!" With that, Ms. Quantum walked back up to the front of the class.

That was definitely not like Dendy. Not like Dendy at all.

* * *

KO made sure to have his arm around the sleepy kappa as the two walked to the plaza. She leaned on his shoulder, her eyes half-lidded, and nearly tripping him or herself multiple times. "Dendy, are you getting enough sleep?" KO asked her.

"Hmm?"

"Are you getting enough sleep?" KO asked firmly.

"Yyyess…jus…preparinnngg my body…"

"Preparing your body? Preparing for what?"

"Hiberrrnnationnn…" She let out a non-contagious yawn.

"Hibernation? Wait, kappas do that?"

"Kapppass are a…specieess…thattt are bothhh…like frogs and turrtless…" Her words slurred together more and more, and she moved as if she was drunk.

"Woah, hang on!" KO held her so she wouldn't fall. "Do you…want me to carry you?"

"That would be niiicceee…" Dendy managed. "Let me jus…get on-"

"No, that requires too much work for you, you're about to collapse at any moment!" KO defended. "Here." He stretched his arm to her. "Give me your leg."

Dendy let out a sigh, but obliged, using his other shoulder for balance.

"Now give me the other."

With a hup, the two worked together and Dendy found herself listening to KO's heartbeat as he carried her princess style. It was lulling, and finally she let herself relax in KO's arms falling asleep as they got to the bodega.

* * *

KO wasn't very stealthy when he went in, marching straight to the break room where Dendy could be put onto the couch. He laid her down gently, making sure that she was comfortable, even taking off her goggles for her. "Okay, what could wake her up…?" KO thought to himself. "Hot cocoa? … Oh, yeah! Water! But… it wouldn't taste as good, … Well, yeah the milk _does_ make people sleepier … Alright, alright, hot cocoa made from water it is!" KO swiftly walked out of the break room to grab cheap hot cocoa packets, bottled water, and a microwave safe thermos.

He checked his pocket change. "Gah! 1 techno short! Why do you have to be so expensive?" He asked one of the items.

"Relax, buddy." Rad told him over his shoulder.

"But I can't! I need to wake Dendy up!"

"Aww…you trying to re-enact the legend of sleeping beauty without the kissing part?"

"What…? No, she's just…preparing for hibernation…But I want to wake her up! She's acting all sluggish, and not like herself!"

"My mom goes through the same thing KO." Enid told the two boys.

"Really?"

"She's a vampire, can take the form of a bat. She does hibernate."

"But…I wanted to do so many things with Dendy! She can't be hibernating yet, right?"

"Well, my mom's started. Dendy's possibly ready to start because it's been a colder fall."

KO made a sad noise.

* * *

Dendy stretched with a yawn, hibernation finally over as the first thaw came through. She was happy to feel the moisture of her home on her skin again. The first thing she did was look at her holo-screen containing her phone's information. Her eyes widened as she saw 24 messages from KO. Opening it up, she saw plenty of fall and winter pictures and videos sent from him. She played the first video.

"Heya Dendy!" KO greeted his phone's camera. "Sorry that you were in hibernation, I really wanted to do this together." He switched so that way Dendy saw a pile of red, orange, gold, and brown leaves. KO giggled as the camera faced back to him. "We're gonna jump in a leaf pile together! On three. Ready? One,"

"Two…" Dendy said with him.

"Three!" KO raced to the leaf pile, throwing his phone into the air as it landed through the cracks in the leaves. She could hear his laughter fade as he tried to look for his phone. "There you are! Wasn't that fun?" The video ended.

Dendy giggled. "That _was_ fun KO." She smiled.

She went through the pictures. Seeing sights such as: Pumpkin Spice Everything on a shelf at Gar's; KO eating a pumpkin pie; KO showing her a Thanksgiving meal with family; KO showing his warm weather gear for Fall. She sighed dreamily at the scenes as they changed from fall to winter.

Bright lights being strung up on KO's house with his family; A snow Dendy that KO had tried to make, mainly having an actual snowman that just had DIY goggles decorating them; KO and what looked to be a fabled Mistletoe sprite named: Rubie, posing in the bodega as Enid and Rad looked uncomfortable in the background; and several more highlighting the days of winter, such as "Snow Days."

Another video began to play. "Hey Dendy! Just wanted to tell you I was making the world's biggest snowman today, and I wanted you to see it!" THe video went on to talk about how KO made his snowmen usually, and he began to try and tred up a hill. "This hill…" He huffed. "Will be the perfect place…to see what we…made-!" He lost grip on the snowball, and it started downhill. "NO! THE PERFECT BASE FOR THE SNOWMAN!" KO lost his ohne once more. The camera getting lost halfway in the snow, causing half of the screen to be black, and the other half to be upside down. The video then cut off.

Dendy giggled at his childish antics. Maybe they could try doing some of those things together in the future…Dendy would miss hibernation just to spend that time with KO…not that she minded…


	39. In Season

**Inspired from GoddessofShipping: If kappas hibernate like frogs and turtles wouldn't they also have mating season? Just a thought**

 **SXR: No, you fool! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?**

* * *

Oh Cob, why? Why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be _him_!?

The way he looked at her, smiling in his innocent greeting, all the while she was trying to make sure he couldn't smell her, and she wouldn't get near him. Which was impossible, considering she had to go to class, and got the privilage to sit right next to the one she bonded to. She tried desperetally to focus, but whenever she was done, she couldn't help but stare at him.

His red sweatband just begging to be torn off so she could have his scent. She wanted to run her hands through his long hair, and feel his strong arms wrap around her waist. She wanted to french him so much her long, prehensile tounge would wrap around his-

She was thankful for the papers suddenly stacked in front of her. She worked slowly, trying to get her brain to focus on the work in front of her, and not how she wanted to attack and lick KO's neck until he was a shivering mess.

She panted as she continually tried to focus her glazing eyes from her thoughts, her pencil breaking in her hand with a quiet snap that no one but herself heard. Dendy retrieved another pencil from her bag, noticing how KO's body looked, mainley really well build muscle and she had to cross her legs to make her sit up and she buried her face into the paper before her.

* * *

KO had noticed Dendy acting strangly. She didn't even want to walk with him to Gar's, which was unusual, because she never went off schedual. He paced nervously as he tried to call her, with no answer. He sighed, and placed his phone on the charger ing the break room before leaving to clean and help people in the store. As the door closed, his phone finally got a call.

* * *

Dendy should've felt ashamed, only listening to his voicemail to hear him talking to her, but her cycle was coming on, pretty soon she'd have to leave school for a week to not risk her pounce on KO. She felt herself being lulled by his voice, nothing else mattered…She heard the voice cut off and there was a beep. She hung up, panting, then called again. His sweet voice was her only comfort.

* * *

KO finished up at his usual time, and ran over to his phone to check if Dendy called him back. There were two, right after he had left. "NO!" He moaned. "She really had to call me _then_!?" He sniffled. He needed to make sure she was okay! Why was she avoiding him!? She knew that his schedual wouldn't be able to accomidate calls at that time. He gave his phone a rueful look before looking away at the ground.

* * *

Darn this…Darn this…! DARN THIS AWFUL MATING SEASON!

Dendy hated how her body acted in this way. Usually, kappas would already be linked to their life-long mate, no matter if they loved each other or not. Her body had linked to her best friend. Her _human_ best friend. KO wouldn't be able to understand, he'd be terrified if he knew. And what of when he fell in love with someone else? Where her heart would break and her body would tell her to no longer live…?

In her sadness and want, she grabbed the phone and called him. SHe begged herself to tell him, tell him that she loved him, nothing more, despite her brain both fighting to go into detail and to stop herself from doing this. She prepared for his voicemail, until it cut off after two rings.

"H-hello?" A shaky and raspy KO asked over the phonne.

Dendy gulped, stunned, her body twitching.

"Dendy? Are you there?"

"Yes KO…I-I'm here…"

"Thank Cob, I was worried sick about you!"

Her heart fluttered as tears came to her eyes.

"You called me while I was at work and I didn't know why! And when you didn't want to walk, I was so confused! I…I thought you were avoiding me…"

"I'm sorry KO…I _was_ avoiding you…"

"But why!?" KO sniffled.

"I…I love you, KO." Dendy told him, and she prepared herself for the worst, her right hand over her drumming heart.

"I love you too, Dendy." KO told her after a long pause.

She gasped and felt herself become warm. Those 5 words. She could feel those 5 words fuel her cycle. She panted softly into the phone.

"Dendy? Are you still there?"

"Yes…I'm still here KO…" Dendy managed.

There was another pause. "So…what does that make us now?"

Dendy giggled bubbly, just enjoying this new information being brought to her attention. "I guess we're a couple."

"Are…you sure you're okay?" KO asked her.

"I'm just peachy, KO." Dendy told him, flopping on her back, allowing the bed to push her body up and down with the way she fell.

"You sound…a lot…different from how you normally talk…"

Dendy giggled once again. "That's just because I'm so happy. I thought you'd never reciprocate my feelings…"

"Huh?" KO asked.

"I thought we'd never feel the same way about each other." She corrected.

"Oh, why?"

Dendy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's just the species difference…?"

"But…Enid's parents are different species, and they love each other."

"Really? I've never met them…but…enough about that…" Dendy said.

* * *

 **SXR: I tried to keep this rated K, at the very most K+…**

 **Jontron: FBI should be knocking on this door any minute now!**


	40. Dragon

**Fantasy AU! Where TKO is the cursed prince from a kingdom far away, and he fled. And kappas are slaves.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was an owner of a small farm. He had recently bought a kappa to do his work for him. He treated the kappa with no respect, and expected the tiny kappa to be able to do all of his work before the sun went down.

One day, the kappa was sent to take a horse and carriage to market and sell the farmer's food for him. She did not expect that on that same day, a terrifying dragon would block the path to town. She tried to turn around, but the Dragon awoke, blocking her path with his tail.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, and eyed her carriage.

The kappa couldn't speak, she was too terrified by the large purple and black scaled monster before her.

His stomach growled.

He picked up the carriage with the kappa in it, and carefully plucked her out before eating the thing whole.

He was still hungry. He wrinkled his snout at the kappa. "I wouldn't usually eat something so cute…but it's either you or I have to move." He opened his jaw wide so he could swallow her in one gulp.

"W-wait!" The kappa cried out "I can get you more food!"

The dragon drew her away from his mouth and he looked at her with curiosity and confidence. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes! Lots more!" The thought of the stream that she had to fish from during temporary winter thaws came to her mind.

The dragon pretended to think for a moment, before setting her down onto the ground. "Alright, little girl, I'll go with you to get more food."

"I'm a kappa." The kappa snarled.

"You got any other names?" The dragon snarled back.

"Erm…well…no…"

"You serious? Look, my name is TKO." TKO introduced. "Now, what's _your_ name?"

"I…don't have one…my master just calls me kappa."

TKO wasn't listening. "What about your parents? Did they give you a name?"

The mentions of the kappa's parents brought up bad memories…but it also brought up good memories. "Dendy." She told him. "They called me Dendy."

"Dendy?" TKO wrinkled his snout.

"Yes. Dendy." Dendy spat. "This coming from the dragon named TKO."

"Hey. Where I come from, I'm the most feared dragon in the land."

The kappa snorted a laugh, causing the dragon to blush with anger. They walked in silence for the rest of the way until they reached the farm. She began to walk towards the river. "Now, don't go eating all the fish, they need to come back to reproduce next…" She paused as she heard a smacking sound from the dragon. She spun around to see him eating the harvest, eating, and eating, and eating! "HEY! STOP THAT!" She shouted.

"What's going on out there!?" She heard her master call. If her master were to see this…! She'd be forced back to the slave auctions…most likely in the worser ones for the black market. She gulped.

"STOP! STOP! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS REFFERING TO!" Dendy pounded on the dragon's flank until he finally stopped, having eaten everything.

He collapsed and began to try to sleep.

"YOU BROUGHT A _DRAGON_!?" Dendy's master shouted, suddenly very closely behind her. "I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE A GOOD SLAVE." He grabbed her by her scruff painfully, causing her to cry out.

The dragon's tail swatted at the two, knocking them away from each other. He then looked to the kappa's master with a growl. He grabbed it and in one bite, ate the human.

Dendy looked to him with awe. "You just…ate my master…" She managed.

"Eh, guess that means you're free…huh?"

"I have no where to go…" Dendy sat on the ground. "The moment that I go into the world, I'll be caught and sold again…"

TKO seemed to not mind. "Well, you know something?"

"What?"

"You'd be an excellent addition to my hoard."


	41. Justice

**Let's face it…Chapter 39 was a horribly written chapter. I am so ashamed that I did that to my fourth most loyal reviewer's prompt. I've decided to it justice, or at the very least** _ **try**_ **to make it better. I'm probably going to take chapter 39, "In Season," out of this story and possibly repost in on a different story called "Forbidden Chapters." Chapters that I wrote that I feel ashamed of but still post for people to "enjoy." Like another chapter that has yet to appear**

 **I am so sorry for everyone who read that and I hope that with the help of anticsareme that this chapter is much better than Chapter 39**

 **Let's review the prompt!**

 **Inspired from GoddessofShipping: If kappas hibernate like frogs and turtles wouldn't they also have mating season? Just a thought**

 **Addition from anticsareme: They're in health class and Dendy has to talk about how kappas actually act for their mating season and mates in general because the information that they're teaching is wrong.**

 **Okay, talking about health, talking about reproduction. Talking about how I would like to see kappas within this show. THIS IS A T RATED CHAPTER!**

* * *

"And that is how the reproduction system of plant-like bipeds work. See you tomorrow, make sure you look over your notes for kappas during that time!" The bubbly teacher waved goodbye to the students.

"I don't really know why we have to learn all of the different types of creatures…" KO thought out loud.

"Well, there have been more push for cross-species acceptance, especially since in the Neutral Zone, there are more were-animals than humans. The only humans I'm aware of are your family, and Red Action. Everyone else has some sort of other thing to them, and they all reproduce differently."

KO sighed. "Do you want to go over the health notes together?"

"Well, we _are_ each other's tutors."

"You only tutor me for math and science, and _I_ only tutor you for English and Social Studies! We'd be going over it as study buddies."

"Hmm…I think I like tutoring you more…" Dendy smiled.

KO returned the look, before the two went out the doors of their school.

"You _do_ have time to get to work and have time for us study between, correct?"

KO cringed, glancing at the motorcycle that was locked up alone. Its color scheme being purple with stark, sky blue highlights. "The only way is to take the bike…" He looked back to Dendy, hoping she would say no, but found she looked excited. KO sighed. "Alright fine…just for you…"

His body was engulfed in a flash of dark purple, and in his place stop TKO, who opened his eyes in a flirtatious greeting. "I knew you'd ask for me again…" He grinned.

"You know I love all of you, please don't try and compete again."

"Awe, but I know that you at least enjoyed when we fought over trying to give you presents…"

"That was until you started to fight yourself and destroy the entire plaza!"

"Eh, it got in the way of our fight for your love!"

Dendy shook her head with a playful snort. There were few times she would prefer TKO's company over KO's, and this time was not one of them, she just wished KO felt more comfortable on the motorcycle that TKO bought with the technos the two earned from their above-minimum wage job.

The two got on the biped, TKO smiling when he felt Dendy wrap her arms tightly around his torso and he began to drive off, ignoring the speed limit when there was no one around. He didn't want to get attention while he was scaring his Dendy into burying her face into his back.

* * *

The two got to the plaza unscathed, and TKO allowed KO to take back over. No way was he going to sit through one of Dendy's tutoring lessons. She was nearly as bad as Ms. Quantum from grade school towards TKO when he tried to flirt with her during a session.

The two made it to the break room, passing and saying hello to Drizelda, who was a part-time employee that was getting ready to leave. The two opened the textbook and began to read over kappas, before Dendy suddenly shut the two books.

"THIS IS ALL WRONG! THIS IS NOT HOW KAPPAS WORK!" She shouted. "Ugh, how could they be this wrong!? Did they even ask a kappa how they work, or did they go off of turtles!?"

"What's wrong about turtles?"

"As you might know, KO, I am a kappa, but I am an amphibious kappa. Hence the frogs legs."

KO blushed.

"But kappas are very different than turtles. For instance, turtle kappas do not hold the male's sperm."

KO shifted uncomfortably. "Wh-what about _you_?" He asked, hoping to get something that he was at least _interested_ in out of this. How did his best friend work?

"Well…while most frog species are not monogamous, like the Dendy's Toadlet which my mother says I am named after, all kappas _are_ monogamous. Though not necessarily for love.

"Amphibious Kappas, let's just use frog kappas as examples, usually bond with their lifelong mate very early in life. They go through a ritual to bind themselves together at a young age as per tradition and when they are older, they go through the same ritual, eventually leading to the male getting the female pregnant.

"They're usually full of no love, and after the clutch of 1-6 eggs are laid, they parents either abandon the eggs, or the females are raised by the mother and the males are raised by the father. That's why I'm so proud of my parents. They fell in love and even married, celebrating their anniversary each year." She sighed lovingly. "They wanted me to wait for love, just like they tried to do, but because of that, I couldn't really share compassion."

"Why's that?"

"Well, kappas learned that they needed to bond with other kappas to learn how to lean on one another and eventually grew compassion, unlike kappas of the mythology and deserts. I didn't really learn compassion until I was of very late age…"

"Oh. So…who's your mate Dendy?"

Dendy blushed. "While I _do_ have a mate according to my unlocked compassion, I don't think that he will ever see me that way."

"What? Why?"

Dendy looked away in shame. "N-nothing…I've shared too much."

"Please, Dendy, talk to me-"

"I said it's nothing!" She shouted.

KO looked hurtfully at her, tears threatening to come to his eyes.

Dendy panted form her sudden outburst, before allowing her tears to finally spill over. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I didn't…I just-"

KO hugged her, allowing her to bury her face in his chest as the two stood, trying to get all their emotions out.

Dendy's lungs heaved as her tears created a wet spot on KO's shirt. She _wanted_ to tell him. She _wanted_ to tell him that he was the one. He was the one who made her compassion come out, her emotions to flourish. He was the one who allowed her to make a breakthrough in the emotionals sciences, both the ones that helped him and the ones that allowed her to feel.

KO allowed her to cry, and tried to ease her the way his mother used to when he was a child. He kissed her head.

He kissed her…sure, it was on the head, but…he kissed her. Did he…? Did he feel the same way…? Dendy broke away from KO, looking at him with wide eyes. He seemed hurt, and confused…

Did he do something wrong? He shouldn't have kissed her…he shouldn't have kissed her! She has a mate…even if her mate might not feel the same way…He shouldn't have…He shouldn't-

She locked her lips with his…it was a good moment for her. She held him, trying to get her answer.

He kissed back. He wanted her to feel good, and…it was good for him too…

They broke away, panting and shivering.

"D-Dendy…am…I your…?"

Dendy nodded.

KO smiled tearfully, and kissed her again.

* * *

 **THERE BETTER! I DID IT JUSTICE! IT HAS HUMOR, ANGST, AND ROMANCE. IT HAS BEEN DONE JUSTICE.**


	42. Grooming

**To all you guests that I can't PM, WTF are you guys taking about!? I mean, I know that you guys talked to me about doing a chapter where KO and Dendy are going underwater, but I don't know what you mean for that? A continuation of the time that KO and dendy were swimming in the pond ("Kink")? A continuation of one of the stories in "Before the Weather Turns"? One chapter where KO and Dendy do the ritual mentioned in "Justice"? A completely separate story where KO and Dendy are dunking each other in a swimming pool? Verify what you are talking about! I have no idea!**

 **And to the other guests who requested a Steven Universe and okay KO crossover? There will be a chapter like that in this one where SU is a TV show and then Dendy and KO meet at a Comic-Con. As for a story, I do have** ** _one_** **story idea...**

 **Meanwhile I'm going to do a request from Melancholy sunshine: On the flip side, do you think we're puppy needs help with his furry coat? It cannot be easy to remove all that extra fur on his own.**

TKO growled at Dendy, who gave him a glare. " I don't need your help!" He shouted.

"Yes you do!" she retorted.

"NO! I don't need anyone's-" He was tackled to the ground.

" You need your fur groomed!" She told him as she brandished a doggy brush.

It was true. He hadn't really taken care of his dog fur, mainly because Carol didn't know that KO was a were puppy. He kept that _very_ secret, as well as how he turned into TKO with Dendy more often than Carol would have liked.

" I can take care of that myself! I got a tongue!"

" And your tongue cannot clean yourself that well! That's why dogs need more bad than cats! I've told you this!" She sent him between her knees and held onto him by his waist.

He growled and tried to snap at her, mainly trying to grab hold of her arm with his teeth.

"Hey! No! No biting!" She scolded, her hand reaching beside her. She brandished a bright red ball with a belt around it and quickly got into place, placing it into his mouth and securing it.

TKO looked behind him self within unnoticeable blush. _Thank Cob for the fur._

" what? I had to prepare myself for next month. Honestly, you should really just get the antidote like Radicles and Enid did."

"I hae heeals!" TKO managed around the sphere in his mouth.

" oh, right, your fear of needles." Dendy remembered.

"Ah hare hou ge is?" He asked her, biting down in hearing it squeak.

" I bought a squeaky toy usually made for dogs, and I knew I needed a way to secure it within your mouth, hence the belt around it."

He rolled his eyes as she began to brush through the fur on his neck area, working through getting the nuts that he couldn't get to. He whimpered as she got to a dreadlock that she tried to rip out. He let out a cry when she was successful and accidentally headbutted her from the back.

She let out a whimper herself before hugging him, using her legs to wrap fully around his waist and hugging her arms around his collarbone. The two stayed there for a moment, before Dendy whispered, "sorry," to him and continued

"Ou houn e orry!" He tried, only to feel the brush scratch between his shoulder blades. His leg involuntarily shook, and stopped when the brush left the spot.

"Oh, did you like that?" She pried.

He blushed, then growled.

"Alright." She said, and began to again go through the motions, trying to get his shedding fur off of him, getting the same reaction as her brush stroked between his shoulder blades.


	43. Underwater

**Finally, someone's clear about the "Underwater chapter"!**

 **Bowser Junior: Can you make that where KO and Dendy are trapped underwater and come up with a plan to find a way to escape.**

 **So…this could go so many ways…Wait! I GOT IT.**

* * *

KO and Dendy were panicking. "I'm so sorry Dendy! I shouldn't have brought you here! I should've stayed strong!" The water in the sewers was rising, making the kids have to tread water to keep afloat the rushing in water. The Glorb tree would most likely drown and never produce again, the children going down with it.

"No, I should've never pressured you KO! I let my curiousity get the best of me, and now we're going to drown!"

"And the worst part is is I can't do anything! I'm useless!"

"Wait…what did you say?"

"I said I'm useless! I can't do anything!"

This gave Dendy an idea. "You're right! You're completely useless in this situation!" Dendy shouted. "Do you hear me!? You're useless!"

KO bellowed, his energy flaring as Dendy pushed him under the water. The water soon began to drain as TKO surfaced to try and get air.

Dendy swam over to him desperately, getting his arm over her shoulder so she could keep him afloat as he passed out and turned back into KO. "I'm sorry about that KO…but it had to be done…" Dendy told his unconcious body as they managed to come back down to the sanctuary's door level.


	44. Broken Heart

**Midquel + Sequel of chapter 22, "Siren."**

 **WARNING. GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AHEAD.**

* * *

TKO desperately fought KO within the mind space. KO was not himself. He was…under that siren's control! He was going to hurt Dendy! TKO couldn't let that happen!

He grabbed a hold of KO's arm and punched him in the face with his free arm. KO wasn't even deterred. He charged at TKO, delivering a swift blow to his somach. TKO used this to push down on KO's shoulders and get on top of him, trying to keep him down with his body.

He was thrown off of KO's back suddenly and he soon heard a screeching command. His head shot up to see the back of Dendy, an area on her back completely free of cloth where there was an area that would bruise…and his body's fist outstretched.

TKO let out a feral cry of sorrow, absorbing the body in complete angered energy.

He heard the siren's laugh then choking cry. She wanted to know where his powers were…Why she couldn't use them…

He'd make that thing _pay_ for hurting his Dendy.

With a roar, he pounced and tackled the siren, dragging it into the woods by its legs.

The siren squaked and begged for release, but TKO wasn't having it. It hurt her. It hurt his girl. He took its head in his hands and snapped its neck.

His were-animal tendancies took over. Ripping the creature wide open and tearing it up, gnashing his teeth as he continued ripping and ripping and ripping…until there was nothing but a bloody pile of limbs and organs.

He panted from the effort, and then realized what he had done…

He howled in melancholy triumph before fleeing to a place only he could get to. The sanctuary underneath the plaza.

He allowed himself to wallow in his sorrows. He killed her…He killed his Dendy…And now…he'd have live with it for the rest of his life…she'd tell him to keep going…to not worry about her…His body fell apart in his guilt.


	45. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

KO started up the livestream for his channel. "It's up!"

"Oh, good, that means we can start talking and playing!"

"Well, let me introduce the game first Dendy!"

"Oh, right…sorry!"

"Hello, hello! Welcome to part one of KO and Dendy play:"

"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! Explorers of Time,"

"And Darkness!"

"We'll be starting the game from the beginning,"

"Oh, wait, who's going to keep an eye on the stream?"

"Well, I guess you can."

"Okay."

The two began to start the game, the mysterious music beginning to play. "Oh, right! Each Pokemon you can play as is chosen through this quiz."

"Oh neat!"

"First question! Let's say it on three…One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Thier two questions were different.

"Oh…It appears that we've gotten different questions."

"Huh, that's wierd…"

"Maybe it's because they're different games…"

"That makes sense!"

The two went through their questions

"My first question is…" Dendy began. "The phone's ringing, what do you do? Well, of course I should: Answer right away. Your turn KO!"

"You're in the final mile of a marathon, but the last stretch is exhausting! What will you do? Of course I'm gonna: Hang in there and finish."

"You're in a play with some friends. Which role do you prefer? Well, since I can't choose backstage, I'll have to go with: Supporting role."

"Do you often forget to lock the door when you go out? Oh…yeah…I do…"

"Don't beat yourself up about that KO. Just answer honestly."

"Alright, it's your turn Dendy!"

"You've just stuffed yourself with a good meal when a great dessert arrives. What do you do? I'll have to: Turn it down, it's much too fattening"

"You run into a person who you haven't talked to much before. What do you do? I'll: Make small talk."

"Would you feel comfortable stating your opinion to a very important person? Not really, no."

"What? But you did that with the POW card company!"

"More like you did that for me before inspiring me."

"Alright…Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do? Of course I'd: Help my friend up."

"Oh, I got one of your questions!"

"Really? Which one?"

"Do you often forget to lock the door when you go out? Which I usually don't."

"A friend of yours tells a joke that is horribly corny! What do you do? I'd probably: Roll on the floor with laughter."

"Oh, another one of your questions KO! But this time I agree with you."

"Which one?"

"Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do?"

"Oh, that's obvious! Ok. My turn. You hear a rumor that might make you rich! What do you do? Tell my friends!"

"What do you do with your allowance? I: Spend half, Save half."

"Your friend is crying in front of you! What made it happen? Huh? Why does that have to be a question?"

"I don't know, what's your answer?"

"Someone bullied them, no doubt."

"My last question! Do you state your opinion even if it's not the same as the majority? It depends on the situation. I've been getting better about expressing myself. What's your last question KO?"

"Uh…D-don't worry about it!" KO said, pressing the answer.

The chat blew up with excitement at the question and answer. "You want to reveal to someone that you like them a whole bunch! What do you do? (Show it a little by playing together.)"

"Now, we have to go with our ribbon color! We press our fingers down and then we get the color ribbon that suits us!"

"That sounds very odd…"

"Yeah, but I like it."

The two pressed on the ribbons at the same time, following the instructions.

"My ribbon color is…RED! YES!" KO cheered.

"Congratulations KO, I am a…light seafoam blue."

"Alright, enough with that. What pokemon am I? I am a Jolly personality! Therefore…I should be a…Totodile? Well, I guess he is pretty jolly! What about you Dendy? What's your personality?"

"I am a…Lonely personality?"

"That doesn't sound that much like you…"

"Well, considering I only have you and URL as my only real friends outside of my family."

"What!?"

"Yes…"

"What about Rad and Enid?"

"Oh, looks like URL has joined the stream. Hello URL! It is good to hear from you!" Dendy turned her attention to the screen. "That makes me…a Mudkip!"

"Aw…that fits you perfectly Dendy! Alright! Let's choose our partners!" The two began to scroll through the partners. "Aw! I can't choose your pokemon!"

"That's because it's the same type as yours."

"No it's not!"

"They're both water starters, correct?"

"Oh…right…" KO looked at the list. "Alright so I can choose…Chikorita…"

"You don't have to."

"No. We agreed that we wanted each other as partners, the only female pokemon I can choose is Chikorita!"

"You know, we would have more accessable starters in Sky."

"Yeah, but then we'd have the same content! That's now how this goes! When there are two people playing, it's either the same game or two sister games! Plus, Chikorita's pretty freaking good. Wait, let me check something on my phone real quick."

"What is it?"

"Chikorita you can only get if you're female with a quiet nature…Let me see the other- what are you doing?"

"Making a few adjustments via coding, if I can see your game real quick?"

"Oh! Sure!"

"If…protagonist is male Totodile," She typed out. "then all partners be…female!"

"Wow! Thanks so much Dendy!"

"Not a problem!"

After much diliberation, Dendy decided her partner was to be a male Pikachu (for its brave nature) named: KO, and KO decided his partner was to be a female Cyndaquil (for its calm nature) named: Dendy.

* * *

The game started, and everything was quiet…until the thunder struck. KO let out a yipe at the sound, causing Dendy to giggle. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"Y-you're right…it's not…" Dendy managed.

They went through the story of the beginning, making comments here or there about how that's not how their friend acted in real life.

* * *

 **Want me to continue?**


	46. Allergies

**Request/Idea from Melancholy's Sunshine: you know what would be cruel? If Dendy had a perceived dog allergy. So she couldn't be near KO. After all, allergies can happen at any point in life, and KO is still a were puppy. Would she actually have an allergy to puppies? Would KO force himself to be cured? Who knows.**

* * *

"a-chu!" It was her fifth sneeze in 10 minutes.

"Dendy, do you need to head to the nurse's office?"

"N-no m-m-m- a-chu!" Dendy sneezed again.

"Go see the nurse." Ms. Quantum told her.

Dendy walked out, her head in her sleeve as she sneezed three more times as she passed KO.

* * *

"So, if you're not getting sick…" KO let himself get interrupted by one of her sneezes. "How come you're still sneezing?"

"I don know…maybe allergies?"

"What would you be allergic to?"

"I don't know…the fall pollen?"

"Well, you said it stopped when you got out of the classroom…"

"a-chu!"

"So why does it keep coming back?"

"My parents told me I'll need to get a blood draw to see what's making be sneeze so much. Ugh, now I'm getting a stuffy nose…" She breathed.

KO gave her a concerned look.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine around needles. I know you don't like the idea of something entering anyone's skin…but it's the most likely way of finding what I'm allerbic to."

* * *

Dendy didn't come in for three days…KO knew there was only one person that could help him. Even if he and Dendy didn't really like her…He waited until the end of the day. "M-Ms. Quantum?" KO asked his teacher. "Wh-where's Dendy?"

"I can't give you that information." Ms. Quantum told him, as she walked to the back of the classroom..

"B-but, you have to! She's my only friend that's my age!" KO bounced after her.

"That's not my buisness, and it shouldn't be yours either."

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"You may be telling the truth, but it's against the law for me to say anything about what happened to the student in question."

KO gave a dissappointed groan and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Please pick up…please pick up…please pick up…" he whispered.

"Hello?" Dendy picked up.

"Dendy! Oh, I'm so happy that I was able to get a hold of you!"

"Oh, it's nice to hear your voice KO!" Dendy said. "But…I think I know why you are calling…" She seemed sad.

"Really?" KO asked in a confused tone.

"Listen, I…won't be able to hang out with you…any…more…" She sobbed.

"Wh-what!? Why not?"

"Because…I am allergic to dogs KO."

"Do- oh…oh…" KO gained her sadness. And then he lit up again. "Wait! I think I know how to fix that!"

"What? Y-you're not serious are you!?"

"Dendy, having my best friend with me is more important than, being afraid…of those…long…disgusting…prick your skin…"

"Needles?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH- I m-mean…yeah! I'll tell my mommy to take me to the doctors and they can give me a shot to make me human again!"

"KO, you…you're really sweet…"

* * *

KO burst into Carol's Dojo through the ventalation system "MOMMY I WANT A SHOT!"


	47. Hair

**Pre-TKO Prompt:**

 **Request from…Wait…really? Alright.**

 **Request from: Chef Pee Pee: Can you do a one-shot where Dendy takes off KO's sweatband causing his hair to go to down and reaching his ankles? And Dendy has to ask why KO is wearing the sweatband most of the time.**

* * *

Dendy glanced at him carefully. KO was walking just one step ahead of her. If she executed this just right…She gripped the sweatband softly from the back before trying to reach sneakily around the diameter of the band holding all his hair back. She yanked the sweatband off, watching KO slowly come to a halt as all his hair fell. All the way down to his ankles.

"H-Hey!" He cried.

Dendy walked up to him, twirling one lock near his shoulder around one of her fingers. "I realized your hair was long…but not that long…" She said, weaving her fingers into his hair and holding his sweatband away from him.

"Give it back!" He pleaded.

"Only if you answer my question."

"It doesn't have to be a correct answer question, right?"

"Any answer can be correct for this question, KO." She told him, allowing her hand to finally leave his soft silk.

"What is it?"

"Why do you always wear a headband?"

"Huh? Well, I guess it's because my mom always does. I guess it's kind of a way to show that, I'm my mommy's son! That, and without it, my hair's always getting tangled in stuff. You have no idea about how many times my mom's told stories about me getting my hair tangled with lots of stuff from the outdoors."

"Hmm…acceptable answer." Dendy told him, handing his sweatband back to him.


	48. Shut Up and Dance with Me

**WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG? :D**

* * *

Everything was going to be perfect. Clear day, no work, no school, and plenty of prepared food that KO had made. Everything was predicted to go swell. Now all he needed to do was call Dendy to let her know that he was on his way to pick her up.

He walked with enjoyment, humming a little diddy to himself as he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend, and forced himself to by hyperly aware that he was holding a picnic basket, all just for the two of them. Sandwhiches to start off light, a sprig of lavender for spring, a few games that they could play that they could enjoy at the park, spaghetti for the sunset dinner that he'd planned (silently hoping it would end up in a scene of one of his favorite movies from Disney, which was something that Dendy showed him, and she loved so much she would get just as excited as he did when his mother hung out with him when he was younger.), and finally, Strawberry-Lemon cupcakes that he'd made sure were the perfect batch just for the two of them.

Yes, everything looked to be perfect.

* * *

KO rang on the door bell with zest, excited to see his girlfriend. He bounced on the balls of his feet, rocking back and forth as he hoped to soon see a kappa in the door.

Someone opened it, but it was not Dendy.

"Oh, hi Pavel!"

"Hello, KO. Dendy just wanted me to tell you that she'll be ready in just a moment. She wanted you to sit on the porch until then."

That was a little odd. Normally Dendy and KO would wait insde for one another, having casual conversations about school, work, and other nonsense with one another's parents. KO obliged however, and waited for his sweet-heart.

Dendy came out, looking lovely, and wth a grin, she took KO by the arm and began to walk him away from her neighorhood at a steady pace.

"Woah, woah, woah! Why so fast Dendy?"

"I don't want them watching."

"Wait who's watching?"

"My parents!"

"Why are you worried about them watching?"

"Because I can't do this while they're watching…" She whispered, then kissed him on the mouth. Her tounge licked his lower lip, begging to be let in, and he accepted with a laugh.

They stayed there for a few seconds before KO finally got her away. "Woah now, let's not get too ahead right now…"

"S-Sorry! Sorry! Ugh…Spring time…you know…?"

"Yeah. I do know." KO quickly grabbed the basket and pulled out a sprig of lavender.

"Oh, thank goodness…Hah…I can always count on you." She gave him a more chaste kiss on his lower cheek.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't be counted on but expected the same from you?"

"A hypocritical one, that's what."

* * *

Dendy and KO made it peacefully to the park, heading over to a hill to sit underneath an oak tree. It was _their spot_. From what they gathered, no one really enjoyed sitting under the young oak tree. It was squat and didn't have a wide area around it to shade most of the fairly steep hill.

So Dendy and KO had unofficially claimed it as thier own.

They began to try and eat their sandwhiches in comfortable silence. Cucumber and trout for Dendy, and ham & swiss for KO. Dendy looked down, hoping to see the park ful of patrons on their regular scheduals when Dendy saw it was empty. "KO, you checked the weather today, correct?"

"Yeah, it said it's supposed to be sunny today."

"Then, why are we all alone?" Dendy asked.

KO suddenly noticed this, and a breeze began to waft through his hair.

"I'm going to check the radar." Dendy declared and looked to her pocket screen.

A pop-up storm had appeared and was approaching rather quickly, which was not abnormal for this time of year, but certainly abnormal at this time of day, in this part of the continent, and looked entirely localized in this zone and outskirts of the surrounding zones.

The wind picked up farily quickly, causing the two teens to be buffeted by the howling gales and their picnic basket to be carried off and sent tumbling down the hill.

That caused KO to cry out in disdain. Lightning flashed and Dendy stood up. "Maybe we shouldn't stay underneath this tree…" She trailed off to see KO in a futile daze try to rescue the food landing on the ground.

"KO!" She cried out and quickly made her way to her boyfriend as the downpour soon came upon the two. "Come on, KO, it's not worth it. Let's just go back to your home."

* * *

The duo splashed along in uneasy silence. KO seemed to depressed to want to be talked to. KO stared sadly up at the sky. His clothes soaked through as he trodded along. Dendy noticed his sadness and thought for a moment. When she agreed with a plan she had made, she grabbed KO by the wrists to get his attention.

"KO," Dendy began.

"Yeah?" KO asked in a confused sorrow.

"Shut up, and just dance with me." She smiled. She then dragged him onto the empty streets with a giggle, and fell back into his arms, a move that they had learned earlier in life for something they never thought would be used again.

* * *

 **Ballet.**


	49. Hair 20

**Request From: Brooklyn T:** **Can you do a one-shot where Dendy takes KO's headband again, but this time his hair is standing up? The reason why KO's hair is standing up without his headband is because KO is wearing hair gel. Dendy also has to ask how can KO stand the itch of his headband, KO tells her that he is using anti-itching cream.**

* * *

Dendy was a bit curious again. That and she wanted to feel his hair again. She couldn't exactly ask for a sample, because she wasn't using it in an experiment and didn't want to lie to KO, and she knew that she had a question that would warrent her taking the headband once again.

Dendy made her grab for it as they walked home, but his hair stayed in shape.

KO looked to his best friend with a knowing grin, his tounge sticking out. "Haha! I knew you might pull something like that! So I gelled my hair up today!"

She was surprised, and a little dissappointed. She instead quickly mulled over the question that she had planned on asking him. "KO, how can you stand the itch of your headband?"

"Itch?"

"Yes. I know you only change it during certain intervals, doesn't it itch?"

"No, my mommy puts on special goop before I take the headband from her."

"Hmm…I see." Dendy said, and gave him back his headband.

KO put it back on, and stopped for a moment. A wicked thought came into his head but he quashed it, not wanting to right a wrong with a wrong.

* * *

 **UPDATES!**

 **Chapter 3 of I Didn't Build my Brother is Underway, I…just don't have the inspiration for it.**

 **Chapter 1 & 2 of a requested Steven Universe X OK K.O. story is up and ready to be read and reviewed.**

 **Chapter 6 of Fallen Heroes has hit a road block. I don't know what to do for the beginning and middle, but have the end all written out.**

 **She Squeaks is a story I recommend to Enid fans and Dendy fans. It's also based off of a true story, but it is a one shot.**

 **Chapter 50's going to be very special, but I need EVERYONE'S HELP! People with and without accounts that are reading this and have never reviewed, I need your help as well! The next chapter tackles a Valentine's Day theme. BUUUUUUTTTTTT! It's all about the students having to do something for the principal and writing 50 things that they love! I want info on little things you think KO and Dendy would put on their paper because these things are just to help the kids talk about things that they love.**

 **Here's what I have:**

 **KO: My mommy! Working at Gar's! Being friends with Rad and Enid! POW Cards! Being friends with my friend Dendy!**

 **Dendy: My parents. My small home. How I can be myself at home. POW Cards! Being friends with KO.**

 **PLEASE HELP!**


	50. 50 Things to Love

Of all the things that Dendy and K.O. disagreed on, it was this. Writing 50 sentences, all starting with the words "I love…" Dendy didn't have a good grip on emotions, and when she wanted to vent out to K.O. he shared opposite feelings. It made sense considering the only emotions that K.O. didn't have a grip on was his rage that manifested from self-worth. Dendy didn't fault K.O. on this, but for once she felt lonely, considering K.O. was her best friend and she showed love and appreciation to him as much as she could.

* * *

K.O. was able to write very quickly, thinking that this was going to be easy

K.O.

1\. I love my mommy!

2\. I love Mr. Gar!

3\. I love my good friend Enid!

4\. I love my good friend Rad!

5\. I love my best friend, Dendy!

6\. I love my grandma!

Then, it came to the part where he couldn't quite put it into words what else he loved. Okay, maybe _things_ next?

7\. I love spaghetti!

8\. I love lighting nachos!

9\. I love POW Cards!

10\. I love almost every hero!

What about the things they did?

11\. I love that mommy can make such good food!

12\. I love how Enid can turn into a stump whenever!

13\. I love how Rad uses his powers to help at the bodega!

14\. I love the way my friend Dendy's eyes light up when finding a new Pow Card.

* * *

Dendy:

…

…

Come on! She cried out in her head. What could she think about? …maybe materialistic…?

Well…she did like her intelligence…but would that seem too much of a braggart? Perhaps she should go with fibbing? KO might not like that…but he'd never know…right?

I love my parents.

I love being friends with KO.

I love…fish heads.

I love coding

I love my intelligence

Dendy sighed. "Only 90% more to go…"

* * *

KO was on fire with ideas.

15\. I love how Mr. Gar is a dad to me!

16\. I love hanging out with TKO in my mind!

17\. I love Enid's DJ Fireballs's songs!

18\. I love when my mom fixes my Grandma's recipes to have no olives!

19\. I love hanging out with all my friends!

20\. I love hanging out with my family!

21\. I love fighting villains!

22\. I love protecting the plaza!

23\. I love working at the plaza!

24\. I love helping people!

25\. I love finding a new POW Card!

Then he stopped. He was already halfway, but he still needed more.

* * *

Dendy finally found her creative flow.

6\. I love science.

7\. I love nature.

8\. I love new experiences.

9\. I love video games.

10\. I love computer sciences

11\. I love a good challenge.

12\. I love cucumbers.

13\. I love my hackpack.

* * *

K.O. found it again after eating dinner.

26\. I love the color red!

27\. I love the color purple!

28\. I love light blue!

29\. I love…yellow.

* * *

14\. I love the color red.

15\. I love how cute KO is when he tries to understand my code talks.

16\. I love how his eyes light up when getting good news.

17\. I love how willing he his to help others.

18\. I love how determined he is.

19\. I love how strong he is.

20\. I love how his smile lights up a whole room.

21\. I love his cute little laugh.

* * *

KO was making similar statements to his list, losing himself in the memories of being with his best friend.

30\. I love how smart Dendy is.

31\. I love how she takes time to explain her sciency stuff to me.

32\. I love how she helps me with my problems.

33\. I love how she remembers the little things about me.

34\. I love her adorable little laugh.

* * *

The two wrote similar things during the night to fill up their quotas, even having to erase some things as they filled up through fifty.

The two didn't get to show eachother their papers, which they were disappointed because of that, but glancing over it some of the kids began to see the crush blossoming between the two and ship it.


	51. Ain't Havin That

**Partly a much better version of chapter 39. So sorry about comparing this chapter Chapter 39, but I feel that this is a much better tackling of both prompts that I was given. Not that I was trying for that, but…I'm slowly getting better at this, just like every writer.**

 **Partially based off of an idea Sunshine had, but I took it in a way different thing. The only thing that I took was Dendy's outside of KO's house in the rain.**

 **Also, read chapter 48 before this.**

* * *

KO woke up to a rubber ball being thrown against his window periodically in the rain. Looking through the window, he saw Dendy out there, sopping wet and being illuminated by the flood light.

KO looked down at his girlfriend with a sigh. "Hang on," he grumbled. Now normally, he didn't mind when Dendy came over, but with it being the middle of the night, in a storm they just walked through earlier, and it being the current date of April 3rd, he knew what he had to do. Quickly grabbing his last sprigs of lavender, he made his way outside in the downpour.

Sweeping his hair back, he gave Dendy a concerned look as she hugged him. "Dendy…Dendy, sweetie, I need you to look at me."

She responded to look at him with an effervescent ardor.

It was getting worse.

"Dendy, are so far gone that I can't talk you to walking back to your place and calming yourself down?"

"Oh, I don't need to calm down, I just need to be with you~"

"No." He told her, and slung her body over his shoulder.

She let out a squeal and didn't fight him. She tried flirting with him.

"Nope, nuh-uh. Nope. Dendy, I love you and all, but you've got to stock up on more lavender."

"I do…but it never lasts…"

KO sighed dejectedly. "You can't keep coming to my house. Especially in this weather! Why didn't you take care of this yourself?"

"I just couldn't…I _had_ to see you."

KO shook his head as he made it to the fort that Dendy had made for herself. _Ugh…I really_ _don't want to do this to her…but it's the only way to make sure she doesn't hurt herself._ He set to work fixing her bindings that she had made for herself. She had told him that if she ever went crazy during the spring peak that he _had_ to make sure she was binded down, or else she might go a bit too crazy. It also explained her absence in the first week of April. It was always here or her home she would stay.

KO was about to walk out when she began to cry for him.

Not like crying with tears and sobs, but more of like a child incessantly whining for their parent not to leave.

He hated when she got like this. He had barely seen it, but he knew how uncomfortable she was during it, according to her post-spring peak talks that she had with KO when she came back in public. With a crestfallen groan, he went to sit in front of her, his knees inches from her own.

She pulled against the binding, begging him to kiss her.

"Dendy, I need you to listen to me." He said bringing out a sprig to calm her down.

It took her a bit, but eventually the scent calmed her down. She panted from how her body was reacting. "I-I…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You can't control yourself. Especially now. I'm gonna stay right here until you fall asleep. Then I'm gonna leave so that you can calm down. Okay?"

"O-okay…"


	52. Costumes

**Halloween Prompt:**

 **A: Hey, we should do a couples costume**

 **B: We're not a couple though**

 **A: Well, could we become one? Because I have a great idea for a costume and I'm in love with you**

* * *

"Heya Dendy!" KO greeted. The two were walking to school on the opening day of October.

"Hello KO."

"You got any ideas for Halloween costumes?"

"Indeed. I have a few villains that I definitally think that I could pull off."

"Villains?"

"Precisely! All Hallow's Eve and Halloween has people dressing up as scary things to ward off evil spirits!"

"What?"

"You have to look scary to keep evil away."

"Oh, well, I guess I can ask my mommy to not do our traditional costume this year."

"You have a traditional costume?"

"Yeah, my mommy and I usually go around the neighborhood with me dressed up as her little Joey and she's in a kangaroo outfit. I go hopping up to doors and ask for candy. Though…it _has_ been getting tighter over the years. I can't even pull up the little hood anymore!"

* * *

"Hey Dendy, who are you planning on going as?" KO asked Dendy over the phone.

"Oh, why, TKO. He is quite one of the scariest things that I have ever had the displeasure of experimenting on."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Well, I hear a lot of people in the plaza are going as TKO"

"Really?"

"I guess he's a popular scary thing."

"Yeah."

"But now I have no costume."

"Neither do I…"

There was a pause.

"Though, Dendy, do we _have_ to dress in scary costumes?" KO asked.

"Oh, no. We do not have to wear them. The warding off of evil spirits is complete superstition."

"Uh-huh." KO nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about. Another pause. "Hey, we should do a couples costume!"

"We are not a couple though, KO."

"W-well, could we become one? Cause, I'm in love with you and have a great idea for a costume."

Dendy blushed, before giggling. "Okay, what's your idea?"

* * *

"KO, are you ready to come on out?"

"In a moment mommy!"

Carol got her camera ready. She didn't know what her son was going as, he told her that he already had all the components and wanted it to be a surprise. The only thing she knew that was a part of the costume was a false mustache.

"Okay, I'm coming out!" KO announced. He came out of his room, wearing jeans, sunglasses, a fake mustache and without his shirt.

Carol laughed for a moment. How adorable he was! She began to bring up the camera-

"No!" KO stopped her. "Don't take any pictures until we pick up Dendy!"

Carol giggled. "Alright, pumpkin. We'll wait for your friend."

 _Girlfriend._ KO giggled to himself.

* * *

The two went into the kappa neighborhood seeing some kappas already coming out excitedly to show off their costumes to their friends.

"Where are their bags mommy?" KO asked.

"KO, kappas don't celebrate Halloween the way we do. They mainly do it for the costumes and commercialization."

"So, they don't get hordes of candy from people they know?"

"No, sweetie, they think it's rude. But Dendy is going with you to the plaza to trick or treat. She's kind of getting out of her comfort zone."

"I'm not pressuring her, am I?"

"No, Pavil and Pepelina were already trying to make sure if the plaza did something special for Halloween and I told them that there's the trick or treat thing."

"What about when all the adults stay at the plaza except Judy drives me home?"

"Oh, the adults have to clean up 'cause some kids don't clean up their candy wrappers."

"Oh."

The two made it to Dendy's house as the conversation drew to a close.

"Alright, let's go pick up Dendy and I can get a few pictures of you two."

"Hooray!" KO cheered.

The two walked up and knocked on the door. Out came the kappa family, with Pavil and Pepelina dressed up as black and white characters that KO didn't recognize.

Pavil also had a false mustache, but his was seperated, unlike KO's. He wore a suit with lines that made him appear taller. Pepelina wore a wig of long black hair, a black mermaid dress with see-through wing like sleeves.

They were a stark contrast to Dendy's costume.

Dendy changed her goggles band to red, and slightly tousled her hair. Her jumpsuit was also purple now, with a blue belt.

"Greetings Mrs. KO's Mom." Dendy smiled as Carol covered her watery smile. It was one thing to see KO dressed up as Eugene, but for Dendy to be dressed up as herself, well. The wish for her as a Daughter-In-Law intensified.

"Oh, thanks so much for taking our Den out." Pavil nodded to Carol.

"She's been wanting to do this for a while, and (while it's a bit weird to us) we're thankful she's going to try this."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the plaza everyone was having a blast.

Even some people from P.O.I.N.T. had shown up.

"Enid!" Elodie cheered. "You went as me!"

"I lost a bet." Enid growled.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Elodie hugged Enid. "We're twinni-"

She was cut off by a burly person shoving the two away from each other. "Make way for the heroic spirit!" It cried.

"Yeah," Enid nodded while cringing. "Rad had to go as Foxtail. He also lost a bet."

"I am a fabulous foxy lesbian!" Rad shouted.

"You know I'm not a lesbian, right?" A gruff voice asked behind him.

Rad froze and he gulped. Behind him was Foxtail in a bunny suit. "Uhm-"

"I Lost. A Bet. That's. All."

"You look great Foxtail!" Ms. Sunshine twitted from far off.

"So, Rad, have you seen K.O. anywhere?" Enid asked.

"No. Have you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you."

Meanwhile, Carol and the two kids had just shown up. They both had pillow cases to fill up candy from the different stores. "You two have fun, and stay out of trouble!"

"We will mommy!" KO assured. "C'mon Dendy, let's show everyone at the bodega first!"

Dendy giggled. "OK KO!"

The tried to run in, but were stopped by Potato. Potato was waiting for one of her friends to come along who matched with her costume (black hair and greenish padded coat while carrying a prop ramen noodle bowl), and stopped KO and Dendy for a picture. "You guys look great! Mr. Gar and Mrs. Kincaid?"

"Yup!" KO nodded.

"Hahaha! You two look just like a couple!"

"Well, we are calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend." KO rocked on his feet.

"Aw, that's awesome! I totally ship it! Well, looks like my friend is here! You have fun and get good candy!" Potato waved.

"You two Potato!" KO waved back.

"Don't get something you're allergic to!" Dendy warned.

With that, the two ran inside. Excited to show Rad and Enid the costumes.


	53. New Game

"Hello, hello, everybody! Welcome to the stream!" KO introduced as many people were already there waiting. "I'm here today with my girlfriend, Dendy."

"Hello, everyone!"

"We're going to be playing, 'i saw her standing there. but then she was a zombie.'"

"Off to a great start with improper english. Ms. Wilhelmina would have a field day with that."

"Well, I think it's supposed to be the characters. See, they're like the little i-s!"

"Oh, well, I suppose that's clever…"

"Let's get right to it!" He booted up the game.

"'act 1'" KO narrated. "'selfless devotion and stuff'"

"I think that's going to bother me throughout the entire game."

"I think you'll get used to it. 'i loved her but she was a zombie.' Well, she doesn't look like a zombie…" KO made the character approach his love. When he got close, the pink i gained green on it and began to follow him. "WOAH!"

"Did that jumpscare you, KO?"

"A-a little. I didn't expect her to turn that fast!"

Dendy giggled, causing KO to turn reddish.

"Let's just get her into the cage…" KO did so, and a new line of text appeared as his character jumped in the air. "'so i put her safe in a cage.' Aw. That's sweet. They can still love each other through that!"

Dendy hummed in slight disagreement that KO didn't pick up on. She remembered TKO's cage and how he didn't like that. Perhaps the lovers in the game would get rid of the cage and and love one another again.

The next level appeared. It had 3 platforms, with the two characters on the top, a middle, and a cage at the bottom. "'i knew she loved me too.'" KO the character ran at the zombie, causing him to die, and the girl to gain a heart over her head. "What the- she killed him!"

"She probably wanted to turn him into a zombie as well."

"Well, why doesn't that happen?"

"I guess the game developers didn't want it to be like that…"

KO got through the level on the second try, and the phrase finished with, "cause she always tried to hug me."

"I think the game means bite you." Dendy joked.

"Eh, I know you like to get bitten." TKO came out.

The two screeched at the embarrassing information being leaked, while the chat (mostly Rad and Enid) yelled at the two for doing that.

"Please tell me you'll edit that out for the abridged stream video."

"Don't worry, I will." KO groaned.

The next level required KO to get his character to jump over a bottomless pit, which he did so effortlessly. The end level phrase said "sometimes the cage was hard to reach. i'm glad she loves to follow me."

The next levels were fusions of platformers with the little lovely phrases being completed once the zombie was put back in her cage.

Act 2 came up as "lovers in dangerous times."

"Uh, oh. Sounds like the Game's getting harder…" KO mumbled.

"I know you can do it."

"Uh…heheh…thanks…Okay, 'there were other zombies too.' Oh, I see him right down there." KO pointed out.

"You can beat them, don't worry." Dendy said.

KO played the level and got it done. "'i didn't love them at all.' Not even if they were your friends and family?"

"You didn't like the glitches, did you?"

"Well…no, I guess not." The next level opened. "'they were mean and got in my way.' That's a lot of zombies to deal with."

"Anything for love I suppose." Dendy shrugged.

"Yeah, I'd try to do anything for you." KO told her, causing her to blush. "And I mean it. I would."

"Th-that's very sweet of you KO." Dendy managed.

KO started to play and managed to get all the zombies after him, losing one in the bottomless pit, causing him to flee from the other platforms with zombies on them. "I have no idea what I'm doing!" He shouted.

"Just get to a safe spot and think about your strategy!" Dendy told him.

"Okay!" KO tried and failed, landing in the bottomless pit and having a heart form over the pink zombie that broke. "Aw…I'm so sorry…Okay, I'm going to try and trick _this_ zombie off of the plat-" He fell down the bottomless pit again. The chat blew up with laughter and advice. "Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!" KO growled.

"Do not worry KO," Dendy placed her hand on his thigh. "I know you'll get it."

The third time he got the two zombies down the bottomless pit. "Okay, now to get his zombie lover!" KO jumped up and succeeded, cheering that he got the level finished. "Yes! I did it!"

"I knew you could." Dendy smiled.

"Okay it says: 'but i was a lot smarter than them.'" The next level came up. "'there were lots of other zombies.' Uh. Oh. There are. And no bottomless pits…"

"I still believe in you KO."

It took a while to finish the stage, mostly because KO was screaming in fear from the zombies getting too close as he tried to run from them and get his zombie love in a cage. "'lucky i'm a really good jumper.'" KO said. "Uhm…I wasn't that in the last stage…'Sometimes I'd even find a…' WAIT! AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL THE ZOMBIES!?"

"Well, it'll make things easier."

"I don't know…what if I accidentally hurt my love?"

"Only one way to find out." Dendy shrugged. "Hand me the controller."

"But I thought you were more into RPG and puzzle games, not platformers…"

Dendy shrugged. "I'm helping you with the game." She got the gun and shot two zombies with it, wasting no bullets.

"Wait, there's a way to shoot the other zombie without shooting her. Let me have the controller back."

"Okay."

KO had a plan to bait the pink zombie to come close so he could jump over her and shoot the other zombie. "Now we can get through cleanly! 'take that, other zombies!' 'if my bullets ran out, sometimes, i'd find another gun…' That's a lot of zombies…"

"Ten. There are _ten_ zombies. Not including the main character's lover."

"How am I even going to _get_ to the gun?"

"Platforming. Remember, you're a good jumper."

KO got to the gun with ease, and shot a zombie chasing him. However, he dropped down into a horde and was killed by a zombie behind him, causing the pink zombie to become upset. The next time, he managed to kill an up close zombie after getting the gun with a jump, but then died again. He growled in frustration. On his third try, he got it, making sure to kill every zombie before guiding the zombie lover down to the cage. "'nothing's going to keep me away from my girl.' Yeah, I don't think TKO or myself would take kindly to anyone trying to keep you away from me." KO rubbed his cheek against Dendy's in affection.

They finished the final act, and the second to last stage was the hardest with the three line quote: "i loved her, and she loved me. but then she was a zombie. could we be together?"

The last level was a repeat of the first level, and KO and Dendy gave each other skeptical looks. "What's gonna happen?" KO asked.

"I don't know." Dendy told him.

They put the zombie into the cage, but then the cage broke. KO freaked out, trying to stay away from the zombie until Dendy managed to distract him by taking his focus away from the screen by cupping his cheeks and giving him a kiss on the nose. He blushed, before looking at the zombie killing the main character. Only for the main character to have green decorating its body, and quote: "and then i was a zombie."

"Aww…that's a sweet ending. They're together now! Wait then why didn't I turn into a zombie before?"

"Video game logic." Dendy shrugged.


	54. Needed For Work

KO and Dendy were getting ready for their usual work day. Dendy was going off to the lab at P.O.I.N.T., and KO was going to run the bodega. KO got ready before Dendy, he had to open the store at 6:00, while Dendy had to be at the laboratory by 8:00.

"See ya Dendy!" KO was calling out to his wife. KO snorted at himself. How could he forget the goodbye kiss?

"KO, aren't you forgetting something?" Dendy called to him as he walked out the door. They met each other in the mud room, and KO kissed her fully on the lips, it was chaste but full of passion. He broke a part with a smile, seeing Dendy shocked. She then thrusted something into his hand. "I meant this," she presented him a fresh headband, causing KO to blush in embarrassment. "But…thank you." She smiled kindly back at him as he stayed embarrassed. "I'll be here when you get home," she reassured with a nuzzle to try and get him out of his stupor.


	55. Sick

**Prompt:**

 **Is it hot out here, or is it just me?**

 **It's you.**

 **What?**

 **What?**

* * *

Dendy walked slowly next to K.O. as the two made it towards their school.

"Is it hot out here, or…is it just me?" Dendy asked, looking tired.

"You." KO answered.

"What?"

"What?"

Dendy quickly forgot about it, and rubbed up against him, nearly knocking him down.

"Dendy, are you sure you're okay?" KO put his hand against Dendy's forehead.

She sighed with content as she held the back of his hand on her forehead, her hands holding his wrist and fingers to keep it there. "It's cold." She swooned.

However, KO was not swooning. Dendy felt incredibly hot against his warm hand and he looked at her with worry. "Dendy, I don't think you should be at school today." KO told her.

"N-no…I can't get behind…" She moaned.

He sighed through his nose, feeling torn up as she tried to wobble away from him.

It was like that through out the day, Dendy slowly trudging her way through work, getting yelled at by Ms. Quantum and only really paying attention halfway through her shouting. KO felt powerless. It's not like he could snap at the teacher! It's not like he could just take her out of class! It wasn't until Ms. Quantum woke Dendy up for the third time that day that KO had enough.

"That's it!" TKO turned around and picked up Dendy from out of her seat. Holding her princess style, he zoomed out the window, leaving the class behind him.

Ms. Quantum's mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, before briskly turning around. "What are you staring at? Get back to work!" She shouted sternly.

Meanwhile, Dendy was struggling to stay awake as cold air stung her face from how fast TKO was moving. Her parents would kill her once they found out she snuck out while sick.

It was only when TKO went through the window to KO's room that she finally spoke up.

"TKO…I can't stay he-"

"No." He told her, zooming back and forth between his bed, making a pillow for around her.

"But TKO-"

"No! You're going to stay in that pillow fort and get better. I'm gonna make you some soup."

"But I have to go to school…"

"Dendy, I love you and all that crap, but you gotta take it easy for the day, okay?"

Dendy blushed from him saying that. Did…did KO really…? "I'll sneeze on you if you don't let me go." She told him.

TKO shrugged. "Good luck getting out of that blanket fort."

Dendy tried to move, but realized she couldn't. He had her pinned up and bound in the blankets.

"Told ya."

"What if I have to pee?"

"Then I'll lead you to the bathroom and then take ya back to the blanket fort."

"What am I, your prisoner?"

"If you keep going to school sick, then, yeah, it'll turn into that. I don't want you to strain yourself. If you need anything, hollar." With that, the turbonic child left her alone.

Dendy shifted and soon felt herself falling asleep in the warmth and KO's smell.


	56. Show Offs

**Circus AU: requested by anticsareme**

 **Enid: Ring Master**

 **Rad: Lion Tamer**

 **KO: Strong Man**

 **Dendy: One of the Freaks: "Kappa"**

 **Extensions:**

 **Box-More: Box-Tent Circus**

 **Hue Troop: Acrobats**

 **RMS: One of the Freaks: "ARMS: A Real Magical Skeleton"**

 **Elodie: "Robiness the Archer"**

 **Potato: "The Animal Whisperer"**

 **Puck: One of the Freaks: "The Angelic Wolfman."**

 **Enid's Mom: Con Artist/Classic Ring Master**

 **Enid's Dad: Con Artist/Fake Werewolf**

 **Carol: Con Artist/Ex-Lion Tamer**

 **Gar: Con Artist/Ex-Strong Man**

* * *

It was a comfortable afternoon as the circus opened its doors. It was nearly sold out, like always, and was placed in their large tent that took up a major part of the grassy fairgrounds they were renting for the weekend. A crowd rushed in, filling the seats and glee sparkling in their eyes. Some were skeptical, but others quickly shushed them, their excitement lighting up.

Backstage the ring leader was getting everyone set up. The ring leader was an adult woman, possibly in her mid twenties to early thirties, with dyed purple hair and dark eyes, with a tan-ish complexion and a cute nose. She ran through everyone's order. As everyone got ready she made sure to heck twice and then cued the lights.

There was darkness, then a single spot light illuminated the ring leader's presence. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome, to the Turbo Circus!" She announced. There was applause from the community that came, and the music began. "We're all very excited to have you all here so we're gonna give you the best show we can, so who's ready?"

There were cheers and calls for some different acts that the ringleader pretended to listen to. "Did I hear someone call for the Lion Tamer?" She asked the crowd.

There were cheers from a group to the Ring Leader's right and she announced that the Lion Tamer would come out.

The Lion Tamer as a burly built man. Not as stocky built as typical strong men, but attractive in that manner. He had curly hair dyed green and a wide set nose. He was called by his job. "Lion Tamer."

There were other acts that filled the time. "Robiness the Archer" came out after the Lion Tamer and showed her amazing floor routine while shooting arrows to a scary accuracy.

The Ring Leader came back up as Robiness left the stage.

"You know and love their acts, but here's a brand new twist! Classic with sweetness, it's 'Strong-Man!'"

This was one of the fan favorite acts. Strong Man was known to be a bit of a clown. Juggling barrels filled with lead and balancing them as a clown would, making sure not to drop them..

Other acts included a long act by the Hue Troop, Turbo Circus's acrobatic team, some clowns with the fan favorite "Crinkly Wrinkly" leading the most slapstick jokes. And other acts that the people did enjoy.

But what Turbo Circus was known for, was their one and only: Freakshow.

"You want to know where are freaks at?" Enid asked.

The crowd cheered.

"Well, you're in luck! You're about to see our three freaks in back to back acts! Starting with 'The Angelic Wolfman!'"

True enough an Angelic Wolfman appeared. Strange, bird like wings sprung out from his shoulder blades and he had a tail and wolf ears, with a furred body and ripped jeans. There were swoons.

The man had actual wings, coming from a birth "defect" and he presented himself in a short fly around.

ARMS was a person who was born without flesh it seemed, and was hospital ridden for a while before he had most of his medication put in a jewel around his neck that kept him going through the years.

But the best act, the one that was the most famous and long lived, was the finale.

"For our final act, we have our star freak. Help me welcome to the stage…'Kappa!'"

For people who had seen the show, they were excited to see the fabled "Kappa," in real life. She seemed normal enough, she wore a yellow jumpsuit with a zipper at the top, blue boots, and goggles. Others seemed confused. She didn't look like a freak. Until she unzipped to reveal green skin, covered by a bathing suit, and froggy like legs.

There was a gasp from the audience and a cherishing hum from backstage.

"Now we know what you may be thinking, and yes, we do know that _traditional_ kappas are turtle-like, but _our_ freaks are anything _but_ traditional!"

The Kappa's act focused on her powerful legs and grace, along with her long tongue that was able to cover the diameter of the main ring and hit a can on the other side with great accuracy, blindfolded.

* * *

 **The reporters were excited to finally get the information from the fabled circus.**

"Originally starting out as a con artist's paradise, the next generation of this circus quickly made sure that they'd be the exact illusions portrayed by their families long ago, and even gained new acts because of it." The interview opened up with. "Today, we have the ring leader, Enid, with us to conduct an interview. So, Enid, what got you into the business of fixing your parent's illusions/cons?"

"Well, as a young girl I thought that my dad was really a werewolf and that my mother was a skilled, vampiric lion tamer. They let me think that so I wouldn't give away their lies, because a lot of people believed them. Church's damned them, making Christians come to the shows just to boo them, and they made money off of selling tomatoes to them to throw, which they were able to avoid, and since people had to pay to see the show, and they never showed themselves outside of the circus tent, they had to pay in order to humiliate themselves."

"Was it ever lonely?"

"Lonely? Only when I was a young girl, but I made friends with two girls that eventually decided to travel with us. You may know them as 'Red Action,' of the 'Hue Troop,' and 'Robiness the Archer?'"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Do they ever go into why?"

"That's for the circus only to know."

"So, again, what made you want to stop your parent's cons?"

"Well, I just found people that actually could master the skills. When I was first learning how to be ringmaster from my mom, our 'new' 'Strong-Man,' was already working out at the age of four to try and be just like his step-dad. I also told 'Robiness' that she could be an amazing stage act, and 'Red Action,' could be an awesome acrobat."

"Do you ever wish that you could be something different?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. But, then I wouldn't be able to see all the acts and see all the different faces of the audience 24/7. 'Strong-Man,' taught me that making people smile should be the best thing that a circus can do."

"How did you act as a child?"

"Uhm, I was _really_ shy. I didn't want to interact with anyone except my family that was the circus. My mom and dad kept me away from most of the politics."

"Most of the politics?"

"Well, everything's political nowadays. The only political thing I got involved in was helping take care of our lions."

"And how are the lions?"

"You gettin political on me?"

That earned a laugh.

"But, no, seriously, the lions, and other animals that we keep are really well treated by everyone. Except when we get a few rowdy kids, but we let the elders deal with them."

"Alright, who of your family is a part of this?"

"My mom and dad started it, I'm running it now, my little brothers work the cotton candy and popcorn, and my cousin, Puck Reverie, is a genuine wolf-angel."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"What about the other freaks?"

"We're all freaks here."

More laughter.

"But, really, all the freaks are genuine."

"The skeleton?"

"Yup."

"The wolf angel?"

"Totally!"

"What about the star of the freaks?"

"Who do they think is the star?"

"'Kappa' of course! How did she get those legs? How does she hide that entire tongue in that small mouth of hers?"

"She is all real."

"Wow. Okay, we've been hearing rumors about romance."

"Really? Like what?"

"You have a special someone, Enid?"

"Nope."

"And what of any romances and/or anniversaries?"

"Well, no anniversaries to any active members, but 'Strong Man' is wanting to ask someone out…" Enid trailed off. "Don't know who though, he always uses a code name when talking about them."

* * *

"H-heya Dendy." KO "Strong Man" Kincaid greeted the circus's "Kappa."

"Oh, hello KO!" Dendy greeted cheerfully from her trailer.

"Erm…y-you excited for the practice tonight?"

"As always, are you?"

"A-actually, I'm kind of a bit nervous…"

"Nervous? Why? You always do great at the shows and practice. Even impressing me every time."

"R-really?"

"Mm-hmm!"

KO blushed from that information. He was still nervous, but he hoped that she was especially impressed with this show plan he had.

* * *

 **"** **Alright, everyone, if there's no more work to do, then you're free to go back to your trailers!"**

"Actually, Enid, I wanted to get Dendy on this new trick I've been working on."

"Me?" Dendy asked. "Are you sure?

"Of course! I really want to try stacking these barrels under you," He showed off by balancing to barrels on one arm.

"I won't fall, will I?"

"Well, okay, just listen to the trick I want to do."

* * *

 **"** **Oh my gosh, who do you think he's gonna ask?" A gaggle of girls gossiped.**

"I think he likes the Animal whisperer," a quiet girl wearing blue glasses, with a pastel pink shirt, jean jacket, and a skirt said.

"Um, no." A girl that looked like a punk said. "Definitely one of the acrobats."

"What if he likes the star of the show?" A girl wearing cat's eye glasses asked loudly.

"No, not the ringmaster. I'm telling you, acrobat."

"Ok," the quiet girl mumbled.

"No, I meant 'Kappa.'"

"No, that'd be too weird. His parents are like the classic strong people, he'd most likely go for a strong person."

The gaggle ran inside as the show started up.

The show went as usual, but the freaks went first, without "Kappa" being shown, there were some grumbles from that, but the show was still enjoyable. It ended with "Strong-Man," KO balancing one full barrel in his palm

"We'll need a volunteer for this next trick!" Enid declared. Many people raised their hands. "Oh? Who said it was a volunteer from the audience?" She pointed her cane towards the corner. "No. Oh, Kappa~" Enid called.

Out came Dendy, wearing a silver, casual maxi dress, which had a slip to show off her right leg up to its knee.

KO continued to do his trick, staring lovingly at her, and excited at the prospect that she'd said yes to this.

She began the trick by resting her hand on his shoulder of the arm that wasn't holding the barrels and jumping onto the first barrel from using his empty hand as a way of getting up there. KO then began taking barrels and placing them underneath the previous ones, until she was stacked up high, and trying to keep balance without making a show, to impress the audience more.

After a demonstration with the barrels, the trick ended with Enid feigning surprise as the acrobats got to position, and KO bounced the barrels up into the air in response.

The acrobats tore the barrels out of the air from under Dendy, and she lost her breath as she fell, unable to scream. She fell into KO's arms cleanly, bridal style, and she laughed from the adrenalin rush like usual. However, it didn't last long, as KO kissed her on the mouth, causing her to be thankful that her cheeks were already red from the adrenalin. The audience cheered from the trick, and some cringed while others awed or cheered louder as KO drew away from Dendy.

* * *

KO stayed in his trailer, blushing furiously. "Why did you kiss her!? It would've been fine the way it was, but you just _had_ to kiss her. In front of the entire audience! Stupid!" He slammed his head against his makeup desk. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"I don't think you're stupid." A voice came from outside.

KO looked out his window to see Dendy outside.

"D-Dendy!" His voice cracked.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Uhm…yeah, yeah. Sure…"

Dendy came into his trailer and KO looked away nervously.

"You know, I really did like that trick." Dendy told him, approaching.

"Wh-what? Wait…really?"

"Mmhmm."

"D-did it impress you?"

"Very much so." Dendy complimented. She got up close and hung her wrists over his shoulders. That caused him to get even more flustered.

"A-and…?"

"Well, I kind of wish that I'd gotten to practice that kiss before the show~"

"R-really?"

"Indeed. Perhaps we can practice now? For the next show?" She stroked his cheek with her thumb and the underside of his jaw with her ring and pinky fingers, causing him to gulp.

He gave her a playful glare to try and hide his excitement and picked her up in the same style, kissing her once again.


	57. Clueless

**Based off of the WMG page on TV Tropes: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, "K.O. will grow into a Clueless Chick Magnet as a teenager." Because, that** _ **definitely**_ **fits into his character.**

* * *

"Ok, who do you think is the cutest in our class?"

"Mmm…Definitally KO."

"I know right! Who would've guessed that such as Chaste Hero would grow up to be a _hunk_ like _that_?"

"I mean, he _does_ have Mr. Gar for a dad, right?"

"Mr. Gar is his _step_ -dad. That's why his last name is Kincaid-Garcia, remember?"

"Well, ex _cuse_ me princess…"

"But you know what the cutest thing about him is?"

"Other than his naivety?"

"Well, he's naive to his own looks."

"That only makes him cuter!"

"I know right!"

The trio squealed at the idea. It had been apparent that KO had grown into a fine young man, keeping his childish like naivety and his charisma and strength growing with him, making him the perfect chick magnet. Especially with the "oh-so-mysterious" TKO still around. The best part? He was clueless, making swooning females all the more desperate to get him to notice their flirtations with him.

* * *

"Hey KO~" One of the girls smiled sweetly at him. The other two were watching from the sidelines.

"Oh, hi Yin!" KO greeted.

"You want to know something?"

"I don't know, do I?" KO asked.

Yin giggled. "I really want pizza."

"Oh, well that's in the frozen food aisle passed the frozen meat section, or if you want one piping hot and ready, check by the fresh subs." He told her.

"And a cute guy to eat it with~"

"Well, I hope you find a cute guy!" KO said and walked away to continue working.

Yin was taken aback, before following him to try and continue flirting with him, only to be stopped by one of his coworkers, another girl that was a part of the graduating class of the two.

"Hey Yin. KO's working right now, so he can't be flirted with. He's restocking." The girl growled.

"What do you know Drix?"

"I know that KO is working and can't be bothered with your stupid flirts, so purchase your pizza and get out of the store or we _will_ use the cannon."

Yin scrunched up her face before buying the pizza and leaving.

* * *

Next up was Bubbline. She was sure that her clumsiness could possibly attract KO to helping her and she could talk to him then. Her other friend, Krifs, told her not to go with a stupid thing like that, but Bubbline was encouraged by Yin. One of the girls wanted to prove that they could get KO to be their boyfriend. He was the most sought after boy in the class, and no one had made any _real_ moves until now.

Bubbline began to grab some limes from a produce bin and began to drop them she tried to gather them up when someone came over. But it wasn't KO. It was another male working at the store, Hawkins. However, not registering who it was, Bubbline said the line: "Sorry, I'm bad at pick up limes." She told him.

Hawkins laughed a gleeful snorting laugh. "Hahahaha*snort*hahahahaha! Hey, why don't you try a bag?" He picked up a bag and assisted her picking up the limes. "They're better for keeping things together." He told her, smiling.

Bubbline came out, seemingly having a new crush. "What was that!?" Yin snarled.

"S-sorry, he just…helped me and…"

"What are we supposed to do with the limes now?" Krifs asked.

"Oh, uh…make limeade?"

* * *

"Come on Krifs! Now you have to do it!"

"I don't want to!" Krifs protested.

During the argument, the girls didn't see Dendy walk up to KO.

"KO, may I have a word with you?" Dendy asked.

"I don't know, will it be a word or a conversation?" KO joked.

Dendy giggled for a moment. "It's more of really a question."

"Ask away!" KO told her with a shrug.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

KO looked at her with wide eyes, before closing them with a smile and saying, "sure! Do you have a plan? I've never really thought of going on a date before…"

"I was thinking of a movie."

"Oh, is there anything good playing right now?"

"I have plenty of DVDs at my place of most enjoyable movies, and I also hope that during those movies we might be able to snuggle and/or cuddle one another and during the credits we might be able to share a kiss."

"Wow, you've got it all planned out don't ya?"

"I wanted to make sure that you knew what I wanted to do during this date and that you were okay with it."

"Well, thanks, that's really sweet of you…"

The three girls' jaws dropped as Dendy hugged him with one of her legs popping up, and the other on her tiptoes as KO leaned down slightly to accept her hug. The two parted with content and slightly tipsy smiles from the idea of going on a date together.

* * *

Days passed as the trio worked up the courage to ask the kappa how she did it, and they all approached her at once.

"Dendy, can we ask you something?" The bravest of the girls asked.

"About what?"

"How did you get KO to notice you flirting with him?" The smallest girl questioned in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, I didn't flirt with him," Dendy waved.

"You didn't?"

"No. You have to be up front with KO, otherwise it will go right over his head. He is very oblivious."

"Oh…so if we were to ask him out directly…?"

"He would say 'no,'" Dendy informed them, "because we're dating now." She smirked slightly.


	58. Mad Man Moon

**Continuation of Heartbreak**

 **Based off of the song by Genesis called "Mad Man Moon.**

* * *

" _No! Wait! Who are you!?" Dendy called out into the darkness._

 _A more attractive girl turned around, a silver locket open, revealing a picture of KO. "All you need to know is that he doesn't need you anymore." She told Dendy._

" _Wh-what!? No! K-KO loves me-"_

" _He loved you._ Loved _. Now I'm with him, and he's the happiest he's ever been. I've done nothing to him except make him forget the heartbreak that you made him go through!" The woman shouted. "It doesn't matter if you still love him. He's forgotten all about you."_

" _B-but, I was only trying to-"_

" _Trying to what? Protect him? As if! He would've helped you find a better job! And all you did was get greedy and want money. YOU BROKE HIS HEART! NOW HE'S BETTER OFF FORGETTING YOU!"_

" _No! No! No-!"_

* * *

"Kappa! Up an' at 'em." A gruff voice woke Dendy from her nightmare. Now she'd have to work in her daymare.

Dendy got dressed and made her way out to her boss, Shadowy Figure. She could tell by his frown that he was glaring at her. She was nearly late. And if she _was_ late, she'd receive another strike from him. She quietly kept pace beside him as he led her to her new experiment to watch over. The other one had suffered too much damage to be used anymore. Dendy found that hard to believe as she was brought into a room with a strange old man, playing with dust in the corner.

"Be sure he doesn't leave." Shadowy Figure told her before exiting.

Dendy sat down and huddled down in a corner, watching the news and updates from KO's video channel. She felt tears sting in her sinuses as she watched KO being the great hero she knew he could be.

The old pale man began to ramble. "I remember when I was 13. The creek dried up. I can't remember if it was the heat or a dam, but it was back when the evil of a snowflake in June made everyone feel relief."

"I told him that I loved him." Dendy thought out loud, watching KO.

"But you left him?" The man still had his rambling tone.

"I needed money." She said

"You and him searched beyond the final crest, child. Only birds can dwell so high." The old man told her, sweeping the dust up and creating a picture of a bird.

"Well if that's the case we pretended to have wings for our arms and took off into the air." Dendy growled.

"You flew to places clouds would never seek, but you can turn your back, unlike him. He's already landed in the ocean of sand. 1000 mirages have plagued his mind. Tainted by the shepherd of lies, he was forced to land and take a disguise."

"What do you know? You're just a crazy old man!" Dendy couldn't tell who he was talking about, but she was pretty sure it was Shadowy Figure.

"I am an observer, child. Just like you. I have also seen his mind and actions. I can tell that you and him are very similar."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I-I'M NEVER GOING TO BE LIKE H-HIM!" She shouted. That's when it clicked. How dare he think her similar to that monster-

"Child, do you truly believe that? Surely you know that you have dabbled in the same experimentation. You carry that regret with you. I can see it on your face."

Silence. Dendy felt tears prick her eyes.

"Hold onto that emotion, child. That is what sets you apart from him."

"I will never be like him." She sobbed.

"Another thing that sets you two apart. You'd welcome a horse's kick to send you back if you could find a horse not made of sand."

There was silence.

"Why do you try and comfort me?"

"Because, child, I see you did not choose this path. He is trying to force you to change your destiny."

"You're a rambling old man." Dendy grumbled.

"You could be right. However, why would he try and keep a failed turbonic experiment?"

"You're not failed."

"Perhaps. It has been a while since he experimented on me. Or maybe it was only a few days ago, and I've gone mad in that time…? Who knows."

The two faced similar discussions over different days that Dendy had to watch over him, and slowly they learned. The man was a manipulator of earth like materials. Sand, Dust, Clay…and an eater of dreams. His old name was Sandman, but after falling into desperate times with no one wanting his help because of the black sand that came with nightmares he couldn't control, he went out to try and find a way to control this magic. And he met Shadowy Figure. Who took "pity" on him.

Shadowy Figure tried to recreate Tubonisism, but found it was a genetic power that was only found in KO. And, most likely, him.

Dendy and the old man bonded over their time spent with one another, and Sandman took pity on her story, as Dendy wished she could bring back his old love.

* * *

It was Midnight and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Sandman. He looked to his wall, and made it collapse. Slowly, over the years, he had whittled it down to dust and was now escaping. He knew where to go to assist her, so he brought the dust with him to take him far far away from the lab, and bring someone who could save his young friend from the clutches of Shadowy Figure before she became a test subject.

* * *

KO rested his head against the wall of the break room. He was locking up when goggles caught his attention. He never really did get over Dendy pretty much falling off the map after breaking up with him, and he desperately wished for something to tell him she was okay. But that couldn't happen…

* * *

Enid was awoken by a playful nightmare, something from out of a vivid dream of her most childish fears. A crow cawed and tapped on her window…No…it shifted form into a horse like creature that pranced outside. Enid opened the window to see the dusty creature try to egg her on to follow it.

* * *

The people of the plaza were surprised to be awoken so early by these strange beasts. They used to be horses before forming into birds. Until conglomerating to a huge bird that sat on top of the plaza with a frail old man at its claws. Everyone was silent until the ol man finally rasped: "Who is KO?"

There was slight murmurs before KO came out of the crowd. A burly adult of a man as he stepped to face him. "I am. Who are you?" KO asked.

"Hey man, I'm the sandman." Sandman swirled some dust around his hand until a small dusty frog appeared and jumped from his hand to KO's feet.

KO nudged it slightly, before looking to the man questioningly as he began to ramble.

"They've thrown her in gaol, and you know they haven't failed, for her tears sting more than my sand. But her tearful prison is a haven in hell, for her hell can give you a goal. That goal can find you a role in the fight for Newcastle. Where it rains so much he can't wait for a touch of sun and sand…"

KO tried to wrap his brain around this. He was good at riddles, so why couldn't he figure this out?

"Within her valley of shadowful death, she prays for thunderclouds and rain. But to man who once stood in the rain, Heaven is where his sun shines. The grass seemed greener, till the stems turned brown. And their thoughts flew higher till the other brought them down. She's forever caught in desert land, and has since disbelieved the sea." The frog began to jump around the crowd, trying to find someone who would recognize her it seemed. As KO tried to focus on the clues. Shadows…Frog…Rain…Desert…? What!?

The frog reached the end of the crowd and then the dust swirled into a faint outline of a woman. "If this desert's all there ever be, then tell me what becomes of me?" She asked no one in an eerily familiar voice.

"A fall of rain?" The old man questioned.

"That must have been another of your dreams." She said solemnly.

There was a pause.

"Dendy?" KO questioned.

Soon the woman was gone, and replaced with another figure, made of black sand. "A dream of Mad Man Moon."

"Shadowy…Figure…!" TKO snarled.

The sand soon returned to the old man and became a large bird again.

"YOU! YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" TKO shouted. "TELL ME! WHERE IS SHE!?"

"In a lone lab, far on the outskirts of where Nowhere meets the Danger Zone #1. That is where his lab is." The old man seemed to crumble. "My time in this world is finished. You will know the way."


	59. Aquarium

**Do a one shot where KO sees Dendy in the fish tank underwater and asks her what she is doing. I'm not sure if KO can understand what Dendy is saying while she's underwater. But if he does, then he could ask her a few more questions.**

* * *

This was probably one of the most exciting days in KO's life. He was going with his mom to the aquarium, with Mr. Gar tagging along. He was glad that they were getting along so well. They had waited until the aquarium opened and KO wanted to see the nocturnal animals before they went to bed for the day and the morning animals were brought out.

The trio was enjoying their time until KO's eye caught sight of something moving in the tank that held ruby seaweed. He looked over, and it seemed to be a mermaid. He wandered over to it, his mother calling: "KO, stay in this room," as upon closer inspection, it wasn't a mermaid, but a kappa.

"Dendy, what are you doing _in_ the aquarium?" KO asked her as he pressed up against the glass.

Dendy pointed to the Employee's Only entrance and gestured him to go in.

"Dendy, are you crazy!? What if the cameras see me!?"

Dendy shook her head.

"What do you mean no?"

Dendy covered her eyes.

KO looked over to the cameras. It looked deactivated. "Dendy, that's sneaky!"

Dendy shrugged and went upwards.

KO eyed around the aquarium for a moment to find his mother. He walked up to her, and tugged on her arm. "Mommy, I saw a kid from my class, I'm gonna go talk to them."

"Don't wander off too far, KO." Carol reminded.

"I won't, mommy!" With that, KO went into the Employee's only area and up stairs to see Dendy waiting for him. "So, are you gonna tell me what you were doing in there?"

"Researching the aquatic plant life."

"Dendy, someone's going to see you!"

"They'll think I'm a part of the exhibit."

"But you're wearing clothes, unlike the animals."

"Should I take them off?" Dendy asked, reaching for her zipper.

"NO!" KO protested, his face turning as red as his headband.

Dendy paused, before her hand left the zipper.


	60. Pet

**aNobodyFangirl: What if KO adopted a pet turtle named Dendy? I think the interactions would be adorable.**

 **Hmm. Can I take that a step further? Make it an AU? Cause I just got an AU idea! I'm making too many. Someone take them from me!**

 **Rated T! FOR TKO IS A BAD…SAILOR.**

* * *

It started after a storm. KO was out looking for treasure that had washed up. He found coins, rare colored seaweed, and a fish that he placed back into the water. He continued to explore until he found a turtle stuck in a glass bottle. Its skin was brown, and it had a bright green shell with a word that seemed to be carved into it: DENDY.

"Dendy?" KO tried to sound out. What a strange name. Taking a rock, he hit it against the bottle until it broke. The turtle shrunk into its shell, seemingly hiding from KO. KO reached to pick it up, but his hand got a bit cut up from the glass. He used his other hand to pick up the turtle from the non-glass side, nursing the cut on his hand by sucking on it, and decided to take it home.

* * *

"KO, what were you thinking?" Carol chided as KO held the reptile close. "We can't take care of a turtle!"

"But mom! I found it on the beach, and it looks damaged…" He showed her the carving, and Carol gently ran her fingers on the mark.

"Whosever's turtle this is, they didn't know how to properly mark her."

"So we should take care of her!" KO announced.

Carol sighed. They couldn't give the turtle back, and they couldn't release it. "Okay, KO. But a pet is a big responsibility. You're going to have to feed it, find it a place to live, and make sure it lives a long life."

"Yes, I can do that! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much mommy!" He cheered, hugging her. He went to his room, setting Dendy down and counted his money from his piggy bank. "This _was_ originally going to a video game, but I think that I have enough to help you, Dendy."

Looking on the store's site, he found the most reasonable turtle tank. "This is perfect! I'll just need my mommy to drive me!" KO looked to Dendy. "But you need to get moisture…" He had an idea, and acted on it. He tried to place it in the bathtub gently, but the turtle bit him, causing him to wince and release the turtle with a splash. "DENDY!" KO cried. "Are you okay?" The turtle seemed fine, and KO sighed with relief before looking at the bite. "Geez, you bit down hard." He was partially bleeding. "I can get my mommy to clean this. You stay put and behave."

KO and his mom went to the store, with KO gleefully holding his money close. "You think Mr. Gar is gonna like it?"

"Ah, I don't know. He might just want you working at his store if you can handle the turtle."

"You really think so? Then I could see TKO more often!"

Carol flinched. "Eh, probably not. He doesn't like Mr. Gar."

"But why?"

"It's… It's complicated, KO."

The two bought the tank and filter and food and made their way back home in uneasy silence.

When they stepped out of the car, they heard a scream and ran in. There, in the middle of the living room, was TKO.

"Oh, TKO, you're home early." Carol observed.

"What the fuck is in the bathtub!?" TKO snarled.

"Oh! You met Dendy!" KO cheered. Carol glared at her other son in warning.

"Dendy?" TKO gave his twin a confused look.

"Yeah!" KO ran to grab Dendy from the tub.

The other two were left alone.

"He's not with you, is he?" Carol asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, momma." TKO snorted.

"Here, it is!" KO announced, bringing out the turtle.

"Ugh! Get it away! We had to deal with plenty reptiles last night!" TKO growled.

"What do you mean?" KO asked.

"Dad and I were out in this storm, cause we were trying to get back to shore, and our net fell into the water. I went to get it, and there were huge turtles!" He shivered. "A-anyway, just get it away from me!" He shoved KO's arms away. "I'm goin' to my room." He grumbled.

Carol sighed from the boy's actions, but began to help KO with setting up the tank.

The two worked together and had the tank and filter set up in no time. "Now Dendy has a place to live!" KO cheered, and placed her in.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'm gonna set up dinner. How does rumaki sound?"

"Yum!" KO cheered.

* * *

KO drifted off peacefully, wishing goodnight to the turtle named Dendy.

What KO was not aware of was that this was no ordinary turtle. This turtle, as the moonlight hit her, she transformed. In the turtle's wake was a small girl with a turtle shell. She had brown hair with a bald spot prevalent on her scalp, which was filled with water and had a little water lily in the dish. Keeping awake, the girl began to kick against the top of her tank.


	61. Unawake

CoolSkeleton 91: Can you do one where ko falls into a coma and show how dendy is while He is in it

* * *

After the final battle with BoxMore, the plaza's morality had been drained. With so many of the buildings destroyed. And their lovable "mascot," in the hospital.

It was already two weeks in and people were falling apart. When it came to boosting moral, KO was usually there, ready and happy to help anyone. But his was stuck. In his unawake cycle with the outlook being futile to help him in the doctor's eyes.

That didn't stop a certain woman from trying desperately to help her husband. Dendy tried everything that she could. Updates on the medicine, trying to hack him awake, staying up through multiple days until she collapsed from exhaustion and when she awoke, she started the cycle all over again.

A stressed out Enid found Dendy as Enid and Rad were coming in with new flowers.

"Okay, this has to stop." Enid growled. "Hey, Dendy." She greeted ruefully.

Dendy hummed, not looking up.

"You're gonna need to stop this." Enid told her.

Dendy continued to work, not looking up.

"Dendy." Enid growled. "Dendy!" Enid dragged the bedraggled kappa from her screens. "You need to stop!"

"No…I-If I can just-"

"No, Dendy! You can't do anything!" Enid shouted.

"Enid, calm down!" Rad dragged the ninja off of the kappa. He panted as he got Enid under control. "Dendy, I know you're trying, but…you heard what the doctor said."

Dendy growled with tears spilling. "They're wrong. They're wrong!" She shouted and ran to KO. "KO! KO! Wake up please!" A nurse came over and dragged the poor kappa off of her husband.

"No! Stop! Get off of me! He has to wake up! KO!" She shrieked and cried and carried on as she was dragged out of the room, and she collapsed as he left her sight.


	62. Wake Up Call

When someone's asleep, you don't think they're gonna wake up in the middle of the night. Especially if they were in a coma and predicted to not wake up until 48 months later.

But Turbonic powers have their perks.

TKO didn't mean to be the one to wake up, but the doctors said that KO wouldn't wake up. They didn't count for the turbonic twin.

TKO looked around groggily. When he saw the hospital, and a kappa not by his side, he bristled. Checking the door he found it locked. "Shoot!" He cursed. He looked to his window and broke out of the hospital. "Gotta make sure she's okay!" He shouted at himself. Quickly getting to the end of one street, TKO inspected the street signs. "Okay, I know where I am now." He reassured himself. With a quick cock of his feet, he zoomed off with his turbonic power.

* * *

He was at their home, and he entered the house softly. As he walked in, he saw the time on the microwave from the peripheral vision in his left eye. 3:01. Padding softly to their room, TKO heard wracking sobs and sniffles through the door. Opening it, he was greeted to his wife trying to swing a bat at his face. In hindsight, coming in unannounced to his home at 3:01 wasn't a good idea. He reared back and Dendy tried to pin him down before her eyes registered who he was.

"TKO?" Dendy croaked.

"Yeah… I know, I probably should've told you, blah blah blah…" TKO rolled his eyes at the thought, but was soon caught off guard by Dendy jumping up into his arms and kissing him. It was a sad kiss that Dendy pushed all her loneliness through and changed it to her thankfulness that KO was OK. Or at the very least, TKO. TKO held her there, happy to see his wife after the whole ordeal that he went through, with trying to save someone who refused all help in the world and died a bitter and old man.

When they broke apart, Dendy was nuzzling the crook of his neck and TKO carried her into their room, hoping to make it up to her.

* * *

"DOCTOR HE'S MISSING!" The nurse cried.

"WHO'S MISSING!?" The doctor shouted.

"The patient: KO."

"Well, QUICK, SOMEONE NEEDS TO FIND HIM!"

The hospital was in shambles as soon relatives caught wind of what happened. Strangely, they couldn't contact his wife.

"Don't you guys understand what's happened?" Enid growled. "Dendy kidnapped KO in order to try and fix him!"

"Should we drive and make sure?" Rad asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll find him there."

* * *

The crowd of relatives made their way to the kappa's home, hoping that they could convince her to let KO go. They checked the door, and it wasn't locked and they soon wandered in, with Enid leading. Enid made her way to the first door to the right before stopping.

From the words that were being exchanged, Rad concluded that TKO was out and most of the relatives left hoping to suppress the memory that had just been made.

* * *

 **What do you think they were doing? Personally, I think they were playing a board game and TKO was losing, but everyone else didn't know that.**


	63. Winter Fun

**Harold Slikk: Do a one shot where both KO and Dendy get their tongues stuck to a pole.**

* * *

Dendy was thankful that KO had worked with Enid's mom, Wilhelmina, to get her this special cloak decorated with poppies. These poppies allowed her cold blood to be warmed up and she didn't have to go through hibernation, as such, she was spending winter nights in KO's room, usually on his bed as KO slept on the floor in a sleeping bag, though, that has left some nights where Dendy found herself on the floor hugging KO as KO wrapped himself around her in a protective manner. Or nights where KO snuggled up to Dendy to keep himself warm.

On this day, Dendy realized how stupid the idea was, but was still curious.

* * *

KO's face was all red from the cold, his mittens and thick coat keeping him warm while Dendy wore her poppy poncho over her insulated jumpsuit. "You sure you're not cold Dendy?" KO asked, his breath coming out in wisps.

"Affirmative." Dendy told him. "The insulated jumpsuit really is wonderful." She wiped down a pole. "There."

"Dendy, what are you doing?"

"Sanitizing the pole."

"Why?"

"Well, I want to know if you stick your tongue on to a pole, will it stick?"

"Wha?"

"I mean, I think it might be an old wives tale, but if given the right circumstances it might work. Though, highly improbable."

"Hmm, will you tell me how to get my tongue off of the pole if it sticks?"

"Yes."

KO nodded slightly with a gulp. "Okay Dendy, I…I trust you." KO approached the pole and opened his mouth, the tip of his tongue touching the pole before he leaned in and allowed his tongue to touch it more. He then tried to lean back but found his tongue stuck to the metal pole. "Ehhh… AHHHHHH! DENTHY!"

"Hang on KO, let me record the results."

KO was frantic and tried to rip his tongue off.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Dendy shouted. She rested her right hand on his left shoulder and placed her left hand to his right cheek, which both couldn't tell if KO's cheeks were flaring up from the tears or were so cold they were _like_ fire. "Look, just breath onto your tongue."

KO looked to her, then breathed out to his tongue from a distance.

"No, like this." Dendy leaned in to where KO's tongue met the pole. Her mouth was dangerously close as she began to breathe on KO's tongue. KO felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt her breath against his muscle. This went on for a few seconds before Dendy wet her lips, her smaller tongue accidentally touching the pole and soon after, getting her tongue stuck as well. "Gah! Uh!" She tried to tug, allowing her tongue to show more before realizing that it was futile.

"Uh oh." She mumbled through her stuck tongue. She wanted to free herself, but KO was too close. She would have to press her lips to his tongue in order for that to happen.

KO looked to the positions of the tongues and realized the same thing, but he was not so opposed to the idea. KO hovered his lips over the pole, taking Dendy's and his tongue into his mouth and breathed.

Dendy flushed as she saw KO do this and shivered from not the cold. As their tongues were freed from the pole, Dendy's went to KO's, giving it a lap along the side.

The two pre-teens looked to each other with blushes, before they stepped towards one another. KO looked to Dendy, as if asking for permission, before Dendy reached her hands to his shoulders, and licked his lips. KO accepted and weaved his hand through her hood to feel her smooth, wiry hair and weaved his hand to hold her head and feel her scalp as he dipped her slightly. The two pulled back, panting, before KO spoke. "Should we… get some hot cocoa?" He asked.

Dendy smiled, before nuzzling the crook of his neck. "That sounds nice."


	64. Pop the Question

**theruoc147: Ko trying to work up the nerve to ask her to marry him. Maybe he talks to a few people about it (his mom, Gar, Enid, Tko and make him surprisingly insightful). Then he proposes to her at dinner and it turns out everyone is watching**

* * *

KO paced uncomfortably as the thought circled around his head. He couldn't make this choice alone, but felt he couldn't calm down to meditate. "Ugh, think KO!" He grumbled as pulled out the box. "You want to ask Dendy. She's the most fabulously intelligent woman you've ever met, and you feel like she's the love of your life! So why is it so hard to ask her this!?" He could feel TKO shouting in his ear.

KO looked at the ring. A sparkling Blue Diamond greeted him, surrounded by Jadeite with white gold. "It's… it's… it's because I'm scared! I, " he sniveled. "I don't want to want to lose her!"

He sighed through his snot. "Okay, then who do we go to?" A thought struck him. "That's it! That's perfect!" He smiled to himself.

* * *

"MOM! I NEED YOUR HELP!" KO shouted as he burst through the door to the Dojo.

Carol looked to KO before chuckling slightly. "Take a 5 minute break ladies!" She informed her class. She walked over to her son and they gave each other spine crushing hugs in greeting. "How's my favorite dumbbell doin'?" She asked.

"Bad." KO told her. "Mommy, how do I tell Dendy I want to marry her?"

The whole class stopped what they were doing and turned to hear the conversation as Carol looked taken aback. "W-w-well…what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I don't know! I only have the time of day that I want to propose to her!"

"Okay, well, that's a good start. When did you want it?"

"Sunset, but maybe sunrise? I want her to know how pretty the ring is, though a candlelit dinner is much more romantic than a breakfast…" KO seemed to get stressed out the more he talked about it.

"Hey, KO, calm down, breath." His mother coached.

KO did so, feeling much better after remembering to just calm down.

One of Carol's students came over. "Are we allowed to see the ring?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, how pretty _is_ it?" Another asked.

KO blushed and exposed the ring to their eyes. They gasped and some whistled. "How much did it cost?" One asked

"Let's just say 'a lot,' okay?"

"She must be something special, huh?" Asked another.

KO sighed lovingly. "The most special girl in the world.~"

"Aww. You know, my husband proposed to me by reenacting our first date." One woman swooned.

Carol shook her head, smiling. "Look honey, you know what Dendy likes."

* * *

While some of the information the women gave KO helped calm his jitters a bit, he felt he needed to get a second opinion, and his body just refused to meditate. Or, calm down to meditate.

So, KO decided to seek more help.

* * *

KO ran in to the Bodega, only to run into Enid and Rad. Quite literally. He ran into both of them, causing them to fall and the velvet box to land in front of Rad. Thankfully it didn't break, and the ring was okay. "What's this?" Rad asked.

KO tried to reach and grab it, but Enid was already inspecting the box. "Ah! Enid, careful! It has precious cargo!" KO told her.

"What's in it?" Enid asked, handing it back to KO.

"I-it's…"

"Wait, you plannin' on 'poppin' the question?'" Rad asked.

KO blushed.

"That's awesome buddy!"

"How are you gonna do it?" Enid asked.

"Actually…Rad, could you tell me how you proposed to Enid?"

Rad choked a bit. "W-well…uh…y'know…I…did something…"

"He hid the ring in my food and had to do the heimlich maneuver so I wouldn't choke on it. He then whined about how the ring cost him a fortune."

"Well, compared to my pay back then, it did!" Rad retorted.

"So, no hiding ring in food, got it…but how could I make this date special?"

"Look KO, you know what Dendy likes, so just give her what she likes."

"I bet I can say it better. You know what Dendy likes. Hah!"

"It doesn't sound better."

"Hah, you're just jealous, Enid."

"I am not!"

KO chuckled. "You two sound like an old married couple."

"WE'RE NOT OLD!" The older couple protested.

"I'll see you guys later." KO left the two to bicker. He made his way back to the bodega office and knocked on the door. The office door opened and KO made his way down the installed elevator.

KO's face was only lit by the screens of the camera's feed that was on the opposite wall. A burly man turned to face KO. "Hey dad." KO greeted.

"Hello KO." Mr. Gar said in response. "I think I know why you're here."

"Kinda hard not to, eh?"

"Sit down in the chair over there." Mr. Gar nodded at a lone fold up chair.

KO did so, and Gar paced in front of him. "KO," Gar began, "I'm sure you're aware at how I was used to courting. Grand gestures nearly every day. I realize that now, I didn't need to do that, however, grand gestures are good for grand, life changing things. But maybe, Dendy isn't like that. You know what Dendy likes."

* * *

Finally, KO was able to calm himself down. He sat down and began to meditate, bringing himself to face TKO.

"Took ya long enough." TKO said, smoking a cigarette. Of course, KO didn't smoke, and TKO didn't smoke when he was in control, TKO just thought smoking looked cool, so he did it in the mind space where everything was imaginary.

"Well, _I'm_ sorry that I'm trying to come up with the best plan to ask Dendy to marry us!" KO growled.

"Hey, don't you pull that 'holier than thou' schtick." TKO retorted. "I love our girlfriend too. And technically, we're _already_ married."

"That was a long time ago TKO. They had a law that overturned our marriage because of age."

"Tch, in my opinion, we never got divorced. Or separated. Or whatever the court called it."

KO rolled his eyes. A few years after they were seperated, KO and Dendy started to date, but between that time, they were still slightly flirtatious towards one another. In fact, a part of him and TKO knew that they really didn't feel separated. But, laws were laws.

"But still, we never had an _actual_ ceremony. Just written proof."

"So, we're gonna have like a wedding?"

"I mean, yeah, if she wants it…but I'm still wondering how to propose to her."

"Just," TKO shrugged, "sunset picnic?"

"In that clearing in the forest!"

"We make her favorite meal!"

"We get her favorite scented candles!"

"And make sure we escort her!"

"On our original wedding day!"

"Now you're cookin' with gas!" TKO grinned.

* * *

Dendy received a text from KO asking her to be ready for a date with him on a certain day. The date was familiar to Dendy, the original date KO dared her to marry him as a joke that both of them enjoyed for a while.

She informed him that she would get ready an hour before, and asked what they were doing.

KO responded with: "Don't worry. I got that all figured out. You just come and enjoy yourself."

Dendy blushed. It had been a while since the two hadn't planned a date together. KO was very chivalrous about this.

* * *

Dendy wore her classic dress. Yellow with pink water lilies decorated it as Dendy put on flats.

KO however was stressing about what exactly he was going to wear. This was special! He was proposing to her! He couldn't wear just _anything_! Even TKO wasn't much help in this situation. He felt himself having to take breathers and look at some short videos as the time drew near.

Carol arrived home to find KO in a tizzy. She sighed, before greeting her son. "Hey KO."

KO jumped slightly before sighing. "Oh, hi mommy." KO tried to greet back.

"How's it going?"

"Oh, it's just horrible! I don't know what to wear, and I wanna make sure this date is extra special!"

"Do you need my help, sweetie?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Alright."

With Carol's help, KO decided on a classic black tuxedo accented with a red bow tie. Carol nearly sniveled at the sight. Hopefully soon, but not too soon, KO would be a father, and just by being himself, Carol knew he'd be a great one.

"I-I've gotta get going now mommy! Love you! I'll see you later!" With that KO ran out the door and to his car, doing a quick check to make sure he had everything. The bouquet, the picnic basket, the ring. Yup, he had everything.

KO let out a breath and drove to Dendy's neighborhood, having to get outside his car to walk to Dendy's home, lest his car be stuck in the marshlands of the kappas. Walking along the wooden raised platforms, KO held the flora close to his chest as he made his way down the mud covered streets in the warm extremely late spring evening, the sun hanging in the air. Start of summer was tomorrow, but that was not the reason that KO rad going this night.

He found her home and knocked on Dendy's door. She answered, looking as cute as a button. She hadn't grown that much, but she was tall for a kappa. 4'9" as KO smiled down at her from 5'11". "Greetings KO." Dendy smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hi Dendy. These are for you." KO handed her the bouquet.

"Oh, thank you, KO." Dendy smiled lovingly. "What are we doing tonight?" She asked as they began to walk back.

"Oh, just a little picnic in our special date place." KO shrugged.

"That's what this was all about?"

"Not all of it. I wanted tonight to be special."

"What for?"

"A…surprise." KO managed.

"Am I allowed to guess it?"

"I won't tell you if you do."

"Well, you're a horrible liar, so I should be able to figure it out."

"Hah! Not yet."

Dendy hummed to herself as they entered the car. "Is it a reminder?"

"I'm not saying, Dendy."

"Oh, come on KO, you can't keep it forever."

"Later tonight you will find out."

"Well, later could be sooner than you think KO."

"Dendy, I think you'll like it more if you just wait. You're so impatient tonight."

"Well, usually you and I plan together. This is not our norm."

"Awe, don't worry. I hope you'll like this."

"How do you know I won't?"

"Well, I'm- ah! You nearly caught me!"

Dendy sighed. "And looks like I didn't."

They made their way through the sunset forest and to their clearing, with a picnic table and a wide open area surrounded by bushes rustling calmly from wild animals. KO served themselves up.

"Fish head and cucumber? My favorite…"

"I know." KO smiled at Dendy.

The two began to eat and make small talk, with Dendy interjecting some more questions that KO avoided. Dendy was finishing her dessert and KO got down on one knee, pretending to tie his dress shoe.

KO reached for the velvet box he had hidden in his pocket, and took in a breath as he felt the words enter his mouth.

"Hey, Dendy, remember that time I dared you to marry me?"

"Why, yes. Isn't today that day-" Dendy cut herself off as she spotted KO.

"W-would you…mind if I dared you again?" KO presented her the ring. "Dendy I…I love you so much and…I want to be together again. So, may I?"

Dendy gave a watery smile. "Yes!" She insisted and hugged KO.

"She said yes!" Rad cheered, popping up from a bush.

"Rad, you blew our cover!" Enid shouted.

"Wait, Enid?" Red Action popped up from an opposite bush.

"Hang on," KO said standing up, Dendy still hanging on to his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist subconsciously. "How many other people are here?" Slowly people from Dendy's neighborhood and people from the plaza revealed themselves to be hiding behind the bushes. "Why were you all here?" KO asked.

"We wanted to make sure the ship didn't sink!" Shannon popped up.

"I AM JETHRO." Jethro agreed.

"Is literally everyone we know here?"

"Well no, Mrs. Quantum didn't show up." Nanini explained.

"And Mr. Cardsly didn't come either!" Carla from the POW Card Company added.

"And…you were all here…"

"BECAUSE WE SHIP IT!" Darrel shouted.


	65. Can You Please Lower Your Voice?

**Coolskelton 91: can you also do one where ko listens to surfin bird and gets obsessed and dendy tries to fix him.**

* * *

"K.O., for the love of Cob, do me a favor, and Shut. Up." Dendy growled. She loved K.O., she really did. But one can only take so much of the earworm that was "Surfin' Bird." Especially when she was trying to sleep.

"I can't Dendy. It's kinda stuck in my head."

"I _know_ that K.O., but I am trying to sleep before my shift at the lab."

"I'm sorry." K.O. apologized.

Sonn K.O. shut up and Dendy tried to sleep, and she was nearly there when the melody of that stupid song hit her ears again. "K.O.! MY COB!" She hit him with a pillow. "Do I need to smother you?"

K.O. made a muffled noise.

"If I hear even _one note_ of that _stupid_ song that I've had to endure for the past 4 days, I will take my sock and shove it in your mouth! Are we clear!?"

K.O. nodded with fear.

Dendy sighed and released him. "If you're going to hum it, sleep in the living room."

K.O. seemed hurt, but did as he were told.

* * *

Dendy woke up to shivering. Curse this foul weather! Where was…? Oh… K.O. had really gone into the living room, and as such, Dendy lost him. At least for this night, but what about the next? And the next? She had to find a way to fix him.

* * *

Rad wasn't all too happy to be woken up. Reaching for the phone he managed to groan out: "who's callin'?"

"Rad, this is Dendy."

"Dendy, this better be a good reason and by that I mean no-"

"I wasn't going to suggest that! Not ever again!" Dendy shrieked, before calming herself down, thinking of K.O. "I need DJ Fireball."

"I'm up!" Enid said suddenly. She snatched the phone from Rad. "DJ Fireball speaking, what do you need me for."

"How do I get rid of an earworm?"

"Are you talking spooky or music kind."

"Why else would I be calling DJ Fireball?"

"Ah, touche. Well, what's the earworm?"

"'Surfin' Bird, I believe it is called?"

There was silence, before Enid groaned. "Okay, that's gonna be hard. But I'm sure I can come up with a tolerable remix of a song that can get rid of it that will be a palate cleansing music that even if hummed won't have a memorable melody and will be forgotten soon enough."

"Oh, thank you Fireball."

"You're welcome." Enid clicked off of the phone. "So what was it that you and Dendy never swore you two would do again?" She glared at Rad, as he started to sweat.

* * *

Dendy was glad when she finally received the email from DJ Fireball. The attachment was really what Fireball had promised, a palate cleansing song that was quickly forgotten. "Perfect!" Dendy cheered, before getting it on a disc. She approached K.O.'s sleeping form, who seemed to finally just pass out judging by the bags under his eyes. She placed a sticky note on the disc and wrote: "sorry for last night, hope you enjoy this latest DJ Fireball CD. ~Dendy." She then left for work, hoping that the CD worked.

* * *

 **So, what do you think Rad and Dendy did once that they will never do again? To be honest, I think they might've gone a bit overboard with either pranking Ms. Quantum or T.K.O. for an April Fool's Day.**


	66. Stitches

**Finale of chapter 22 & 44.**

* * *

"Don't worry…she'll survive. It wasn't a full blow." The doctor told the group.

Pepelina sighed with relief.

"How can it not be a full blow?" Rad asked. "KO was under that siren's spell…what happened?"

"We don't know, we weren't there." The doctor turned to go back.

Pavel however gasped, and turned to Pepelina. "You don't think…?"

"Don't think what?"

"You don't think they bonded, right?"

"Well, I'd hope not!" Pepelina then thought for a moment. "Actually, I don't think I'd mind them begin bonded."

"Wait, 'bonded'?" Carol asked.

"Well, kappas are monogamous, and only have one mate in their lifetime." Pepelina explained. "The way they figure this out is bonding at a very young age, but Dendy didn't really show the symptoms of being bonded to her lifelong mate until age 11, but she hadn't suffered any cycles, so we thought that she naturally blossomed…"

"KO met Dendy around age 11…" Carol said out loud.

"Oh, they must've at least bonded without the ritual then…" Pepelina realized. "That means…!"

Pavil and Pepelina looked at each other with wide smiles. "SOULMATES!" They cheered.

"Wait, that doesn't explain KO's holding back his power." Enid told them.

"Yes it does!" Pavil told them. "When I was forced to fight my Pepelina under the siren's spell, my body refused. No matter how much my clouded mind wanted me to move, I couldn't bring myself to hurt my Pepelina. When I finally attacked, I barely did any damage. All because a siren can't affect your soulmate through you. At least, not to the extent of death."

"Then why did KO knock out Dendy?" Rad confronted.

"Simple, he has more natural raw power than any of us."

"That…" Enid paused. "Makes a lot of sense actually…"

* * *

Three weeks. He hadn't come out for _three weeks_. No one was sure where he was…he was considered missing.

They didn't know he was literally underneath them. Crying his eyes out everyday, the water that was stained with the siren's blood slowly receding away from the source.

"What other place could he be?" Carol wondered aloud.

"We've checked everywhere!" Enid shook her head.

"Not quite…" Mr. Gar said. "There's an area underneath the plaza that KO and I sealed up long ago. It naturally produced Glorbs and we had to make sure no one else knew about it. He might be there, considering no one else knew about it."

"Take us to it." Carol commanded. She knew about that place, she just didn't think KO would think it to be safe.

* * *

There was a large, circular rock in place of the door that KO and Mr. Gar had placed there. "Someone's got to be in there." Mr. Gar nodded.

Carol approached it, and knocked on it calmly, able to produce a hollow sound from it as if it was a geode.

"GO AWAY!" A voice screeched, the rasp muddling the voice.

"That's _got_ to be TKO." Enid said.

"Or a really sad KO." Rad mentioned.

"KO? Honey? Are you in there?" Carol tried.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Carol flinched from the churlish tone of voice.

"Let me try." Rad said. "Hey! KO! Get your butt out here! We have to tell you something important!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME YOU STUPID ALIEN!? I COULD CRUSH YOUR SKELETON IN AN INSTANT!"

"That's TKO." Enid said with closed eyes.

"Definitely TKO." Rad nodded.

Mr. Gar walked up to the door. "Son, I know that I've told you this before-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU, OLD MAN! LET ME WALLOW IN MY MISERY! AT LEAST YOU _GOT_ A HAPPY ENDING! I'M STUCK WITH KNOWING THAT I KILLED HER!"

There was silence.

* * *

Many other attempts to get him to come out followed as Dendy faced her recovery. Drupe and Red Action apologized for the way that they treated him when he was a child. Judy, his old babysitter, came and tried to explain to him how he _had_ to move on, Dendy would want him to. Pavel and Pepelina tried to explain Dendy's condition, but they kept getting interrupted by him claiming that he didn't want to see her dead body or go to a funeral.

He was broken. TKO was left in control as KO stayed silent. Negative emotions ran rampant as the two blamed themselves for what they had done to her.

* * *

Dendy awoke groggily in the doctor's room, shaking her head and groaning.

"Call her parents," she heard a voice say. "She's awake."

* * *

Pavil was the first to come in, sighing with relief as Dendy looked to them. "Oh Cob, Den! We were so worried about you!"

"W-worried about me?" The last thing that Dendy remembered was charging at the siren. "What about KO? And that siren? Is he okay?"

"KO's…" Pavil paused. "He's not doing too well."

"He wasn't hurt by her, was he?"

"No, no sweetie." Pepelina reassured. "And that siren won't hurt anyone else."

"So, where's KO?"

"He…" Her parents exchanged a look. "You're going to have to come with us, Dendy."

* * *

 _There was shouting. "How could you!? Why did you!? I loved you!"_

" _I know you did!" TKO shouted back. "I loved you too!"_

" _You liar!"_

" _No! No lies! I didn't lie, I was under a curse! I love you, really!"_

" _If you loved me, then why did you kill me!?"_

" _I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! I don't want to see you get hurt!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry!"_

" _You broke my heart and ripped my spine! You ruin everything you touch you dirty dog! You shot that fist! You killed me!"_

" _I didn't want to. I promise. I loved you." TKO felt his tears falling down. "I didn't want to… I didn't want to…"_

* * *

TKO heard knocking on the door to the glorb tree. He snarled. "Can't I be left in peace!" He shouted.

"TKO, it's your mom." Carol told him.

"What do you want?"

"I have someone who needs to see you."

"Who? A psychiatrist." He growled.

"No sweetie it's…" Carol stammared. She was _not_ a good liar, something KO had inherited from her. If they lied, everyone knew, so pretty much, they couldn't lie. So, how would he feel if she told him that Dendy was there and wanting to see him? "It's…an old family friend!"

"Are you lying?"

"No…I'm not lying to you TKO."

TKO pulled himself out of the water, his chest and front of his pants sopping wet. He lumbered over slowly, hoping to Cob that they wouldn't take him to her grave or something. He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

The silence was so palpable you could cut it with a knife.

He held his head. "No no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" His body shook with sobbing laughs. "Not this again! The moment I get close to you…you're going to tell me! YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME HOW I KILLED YOU! HOW I B-BROKE YOUR HEART AND SPINE! HOW I COMPLETELY RUIN EVERYTHING I TOUCH!"

Dendy ran to him, trying to get him to look at her by grabbing his face and when she was successful, she kissed him. She needed to let him know how she felt.

TKO heaved against her, before scooping her up into his arms. He kissed back full heartedly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

 **I came across this post from owlsofstarlight: "I literally only have one rule in my writing and it is this: No matter what I put…characters through, they make it. They get to make it to the end of the story and have everything be ok."**

 **Because that's the story we need.**

 **In the face of everything that's dark in the world, we want these characters to break, but we need to see them pull through. We need to see them put the pieces back together and hug and cry and know everything will be good for them in the end.**

 **That's why I made** _ **this**_ **the true ending to the "Siren" chapters.**


	67. Lovely Obsidian

**You want another damm chapter? Here's your damm chapter. Continuation of chapter 26. I was waiting to have 12 chapter on Christmas, but someone decided to wake me up with an angry review that came up on my email.**

His eyes were sharp black, but full of life. They could be harsh or playful depending on his mood. Black as unmined coal or sparkling like diamonds. They sparkled like ash in a dying fire that never seemed to go out.

If only my eyes were unique like his. Every kappa has green eyes.


	68. Bubbles

**Water Spirit: can you do a continuation of the Aquarium chapter where this time Dendy actually talks while she's underwater? I did say I don't know if KO can understand what Dendy is saying underwater for sure, well because bubbles are gonna come out of Dendy's mouth when she talks.**

* * *

K.O. had gotten used to Dendy showing up in the strangest of situations, however, she was not known for repeating herself. Yet, here she was again in the aquarium.

"Dendy." K.O. stared at her. "Are you serious?"

Dendy opened her mouth and bubbles came out.

"I can't understand you, you're going to have to resurface."

Dendy shook her head, before pressing herself against the glass. "Can you understand me now?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I have the wanted information." She told him, getting out.

"Wait, what was it?"

"I simply was reading how sound waves move through liquid and solid.

* * *

 **OMG. Everyone. Learn. The virtue. Of. Patience.**

 **I was saving for a special time, but here it goes: On December 25th, I will be posting 12 chapters, to honor the 12 days of Christmas.**

 **Guests have been riding on the story and giving it too many faux reviews. Begging, pleading for me to "UPDATE! USE MY IDEAS! THEY'RE SO GOOD!" I will wait until Christmas to update this again.**

 **In the face of Exams and a play that I'm finishing, I haven't had time to write other stories or chapters. I. Am. Human. I have a life, and not just on here.**


	69. Light Show

There were many perks to being awake for Tiding, Dendy realized. Spending time with K.O. was one of them, but also the plaza put in a little something extra. The winter lights. Lights to mainly warn people, "Hey there's buildings here, try not to crash into them," but in a much more beautiful way. Gar's had lights accenting the letters to show it was still Gar's, even when brightly shining. They walked through the plaza area, looking at all the different lighting that everyone had done for their stores. Some even still setting up and having a bit of trouble setting up. Dendy buried her face in her scarf as K.O. put an arm around her and they continued to walk around.

The lighting for some stores were minimal, and some didn't even have any, which was fine. The plaza was pretty the way it was. Everyone had their own bit of effort to make the plaza look nice, and they even wore ugly Tiding sweaters to keep up the spirits. One of the baristas from the cafe was out passing cocoa to little kids, which K.O. gladly paid for and he and Dendy shared the warm drink as they made their way to the plaza courtyard area. There were ornaments from everyone that decorated the large tree in the middle. K.O. pointed out a guitar ornament that T.K.O. had gotten from K.O., and K.O. pointed out his ornament, his mother's, Mr. Gar's, Enid's, and Rad's ornaments.

Dendy looked at the ornament that she was requested to bring and gave K.O. a strange look. K.O. took the ornament from her and hung it on the branch next to his. The two kids looked at each other and smiled.


	70. Rubie the Mistletoe Sprite

Dendy was very excited. She had never seen a Mistletoe Sprite in person before.

"Oh, how very nice to meet you!" Rubie smiled. "Now I can finally make K.O. kiss someone as everyone wanted that last year!"

"What!?" K.O. shouted

"Well, your two people that you probably feel the most comfortable with kissing with romantically never showed up. There was your mom who you kissed on her cheek, but Fink never showed up." Rubie beamed. "But since Dendy is here, you can get your just desserts! I bet everyone in the plaza has been waiting for this!"

"Ah, w-wait-" K.O. was cut off with Dendy kissing him on the cheek. K.O. paused before feeling a sudden giddiness overwhelm him, even giggling a tiny bit.

Dendy had read about how Mistletoe Sprites could be when there weren't kisses exchanged

"There, are you satisfied?" Dendy asked dryly.

"Very much so! And it looks as if K.O. is the same way!"

Dendy looked to K.O., before blushing at how he looked.

"Aww, you both are so cute!"


	71. Traps

Dendy glared at the sight. Her husband, K.O., was successfully caught in the net as well as their second daughter, Michelle. Dendy held their youngest, Tristan, as Charlotte, their eldest daughter, began to giggle. K.O. gave Dendy a sheepish look. "Did you really have to do this?"

"Yes!" Dendy exclaimed. "You always try and see the presents before their time!"

"Well, can you blame me if I'm excited to see the principal again?"

Dendy simply gave him a playful glare. "Have fun hanging there, Tristan, Charlotte and I will help ourselves to presents."

"Huh? W-wait! Dendy!"

"Momma, don't leave me up here!" Michelle shouted.

Dendy gave her daughter a look before getting her well-loved hackpack and coding in something for the net that made it let Michelle go.

"H-hey! What about me?" K.O. asked.

"What about you? You were the one who inspired Michelle to come downstairs and get the presents at 12:01, correct?"

"W-well-"

"Therefore, you must stay up there."


	72. Platonic

"We're platonic! We swear!" Dendy and K.O. shouted together.

"Then why did you jump on board with the whole repopulating the Earth deal with each other when we said we were snowed in?" Rad asked.

"Well, we didn't know it was going to thaw." K.O. loved away sheepishly.

"And obviously K.O. and I have the bodies most likely able to recover from pregnancies the fastest, judging by the hypothetical situations we talk about."

"Wait, why would you two talk about those if you're platonic?" Enid asked.

Dendy and K.O. blushed.


	73. A Classic Movie

"'It's a Wonderful Life,' aww it sounds so cute Dendy! Sure we can watch it!" K.O. smiled.

But a ⅓ into the movie led to:

"YOU MONSTER!" K.O. cried

"I'm a kappa." Dendy retorted.

"Yeah, I know…" He growled and began to pace back and forth in front of the paused movie, his hands running through his hair, upsetting his sweatband as his wristbands gained their telltale spikes. "It's just…this movie…!"

"It's regarded as a classic-"

"Well, I don't think it should be!" K.O. shouted at Dendy and she simply readjusted her goggles.

"Do you need a hug-"

"No!" He roared and Dendy couldn't tell _when_ he became T.K.O., but it was obvious he was T.K.O. now.

Dendy curled in on herself, holding her arms around her body. Under the blanket her body let out an involuntary shiver, which T.K.O. heard due to his doggy senses. He turned to see his wife trying to warm herself as she gave him space, and he looked away before making his way over to her. He picked her up, out of the blankets, before flopping on the couch with her. He grabbed at the blankets at his ankles and brought them over the two. Snuggling in, T.K.O. nuzzled the plate on Dendy's head in reassurance.


	74. Marshmallow

"No marshmallows," Dendy told the barista, her tongue sticking out.

K.O. stared at Dendy in disbelief.

"What?" Dendy asked, hearing the whipped cream being deposited onto her hot chocolate.

"YOU DON'T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?" He shouted at the front of the line, causing some chuckles among the customers.

"KO, do you know what marshmallows are made of?" Dendy asked him.

"Love! And extra sugar!" K.O. answered.

"Bone marrow." Dendy corrected. In the background RMS and Brandon spat out their hot chocolate.

"Wassat now?" K.O. asked.

"And hooves."

K.O. seemed mortified as he and Dendy received their drinks. "That's why I prefer whipped cream."


	75. Fight or Flight

**Made specially for loyal asker of my Hanahaki AU, Zoryan el Muerto, who ships Fin-O.**

* * *

The workers of the bodega were glad they didn't have to deal with the cold, but that didn't stop them from sweating. Their heat had broken, making their Tiding Party become a tropical theme.

It wasn't that pleasant for the people who had expected the typical winter theme at first, but they were thankful for the change of pace.

"Mr. Gar," K.O. groaned. "Permission to take off my shirt?"

"Granted." Mr. Gar gruffed out.

K.O. sighed with relief, showing off his slightly chiseled body, that caught the eyes of several females.

Including a kappa who was standing by the punch bowl and had been waiting to tell K.O. how she felt. Dendy blushed and poured some punch into a glass, before gulping down her fear and chugging the entirety of the first bowl punch.

K.O. walked casually up to Dendy. "Heya Dendy!" He greeted.

"G-greetings K.O., how you- are you doing?" Dendy asked, her goggles fogging up.

"I'm pretty good. Enjoying yourself?" K.O. smiled.

Dendy gulped and began to stumble with her own words. "Greetings K.O., how are you doing?" She strained.

"Uhh, you okay Dendy?" K.O. asked her.

"Greetings K.O., how are you doing?" She strained even more.

K.O. rolled his eyes with a smile, before walking over to familiar were-rat girl.

Dendy gulped and let out a breath, and ran to the back corner of the store. She had ruined her chances! Cob, why did this have to happen? Her stupid, stupid emotions! Now she'd lose him.

Lose him to someone who could possibly have the same confidence as T.K.O., and be able to handle everything K.O. threw at her. Including how hunky he was.

She didn't understand how to deal with this. The best course of action in her eyes was to get out of the situation.

She ran out in the cold, leaving her poppy poncho in the Bodega on accident. She panted, her body quickly dropping in temperature, leaving her body to soon collapse in the snow, and her water to spill. She breathed in the brisk snow as her lips gave out a last puff before her body began to shut down from the freezing temperatures and loss of water.

* * *

 **Fight or Flight responses can be deadly. There was a threat to take K.O. away from her.**


	76. Scarf

Dendy shivered as she and T.K.O. walked to Gar's. Her face was red and she tried to snuggle into the loose collar of her sweater.

T.K.O. laughed, holding his scarf with his hands. It was hand made by his mother and Dendy.

Dendy glared, before getting a wicked idea. Her hands left her body to grab T.K.O. by his scarf and dragged him into a kiss. She then snatched the scarf off his person.

Dendy snuggled against his scarf as T.K.O..exe had stopped working.


	77. Sk8tr

**Inspired by Bride of Discord!**

* * *

"What size are ya Dendy?" Carol asked the kappa as they searched the closet for K.O.'s and Carol's ice skates.

"I would say half a size smaller than K.O." Dendy replied, putting on her poppy poncho.

"Alright, we might have to wait to skate then, K.O." Carol looked back to K.O. who was lacing up his skates to make sure they stayed the same size.

K.O. looked at his mother. "But we ALWAYS Ice Skate during the first freeze!" He nearly shouted.

"I know, but if Dendy doesn't have any skates-"

"I think I may be able to work with a free pair of skates if you have any." Dendy said, bringing up her hack pack.

K.O.'s eyes lit up. "That's right! Dendy can fix anything with her hack pack!"

"Not _everything_ , K.O." Dendy rolled her eyes. "I couldn't fix your infinite loop glitch."

"Well, nearly everything then!"

"How exactly are you gonna fix an old pair of skates?" Carol asked.

Dendy smiled. "Observe." She placed her cords into holes that were starting to form at the toes, before bringing up her code blocks. Typing in new code, more blocks appeared until the kappa seemed satisfied. She then began to fix the blocks together until they made sense, and she implemented the code.

The shoes were fixed to look brand new, with the candy apple red paint it had when it was first made. Dendy began to put them on, and the shoes grew to fit her feet.

"How did you do that?" Carol asked as K.O. jumped around in excitement.

"Simple. Implementing my basic code that revolves around myself, I made sure that the skates would fit me, before making them as if they were fresh off of the assembly lines they were made from."

"You're absolutely amazing Dendy!" K.O. cheered, hugging his friend.

Dendy held K.O.'s arm on her for a moment before Carol chuckled. The two let go, and grabbed onto Carol, and were carried to the card so they wouldn't slip.

K.O. was happy that he didn't have to be in the car seat, and he had a giddy smile the entire time they were driving.

When they got there, K.O. quickly came out, feeling the snow crunch under his feet. Dendy however was much more resigned to do so. The fact that she was usually hibernating at this time meant she had never been skating before. As Carol and K.O. helped her get to the ice, Dendy felt her stomach do flip-flops as she approached the busy pond. Most people from the plaza were there and her class. Even Carla from the POW Card company was there! Dendy eventually stopped on the edge and K.O. and Carol looked to her quizzically. "I've…never skated before."

She admitted.

Carol shrugged. "K.O., do you want me to teach her while you go on ahead?"

"No, I'll teach her, mommy!" K.O. told her.

Carol smiled and took off onto the large pond.

"OK Dendy, let me teach you how to ice skate." K.O. said, and took her onto the ice. Dendy clung onto his arm. "Alright, just try and take a step forward."

Dendy did so, trying to let go of K.O. but lost her footing. She lost control of her feet and felt herself beginning to fall. However, K.O. caught he, picking her up by her waist.

"How about I show you first?" K.O. asked her.

Dendy nodded.

K.O. quickly began to skate away from her and soon Dendy realized she was all alone. Her legs wobbled under her and she slipped, expecting to fall onto her bottom, but was quickly caught.

"Ya havin' trouble, squirt?" Rad asked.

Dendy made a grumbling noise before K.O. skated over to her. "You okay Dendy?"

Dendy reached and grabbed K.O.'s hand, getting off of Rad.

"How about we try balancing together?" K.O. asked with a smile.

Dendy nodded, and the two began to slowly go down the side of the pond.

"It's like a gliding three-legged race, okay?" K.O. commented and the two looked down. "In, two three. Out, two, three." K.O. coached. Dendy followed his instructions.

"Oh, haha! This easy!" Dendy cheered.

"Ok, Dendy, I'm gonna let go."

Dendy felt a spike of fear as K.O. let go and passed her. Her legs both came back down and she found herself drawing towards the edge of the pound. "How do I stop?!" She suddenly cried.

"Pizza your feet!" K.O. shouted.

"What?!"

"Just- hang on! Point your toes inward!" K.O. began to skate back over to her.

Dendy tried, but her blades clashed and caused her to trip. But instead of hitting the ground, she felt herself being picked up. K.O. was underneath her, and Dendy was in a swan dive position as K.O. skated on one leg with her above his head. The two didn't seem to notice the implications, but Carla was quickly on the phone with Mr. Cardsly to tell him to bump up K.O.'s hero level to level 4.


	78. Blanket

K.O. stood with baited breath at the POW Card™ machine as it exported the card pack. Greedily, K.O. tore it open. "Let's see," he mused, "Enid, Sailor Darrell, and Nanini. Not bad, not bad."

"I thought you hated getting doubles?" Rad asked K.O.

"Well, I do, but Dendy loves 'em."

"Speaking of which, where has she been?" Enid asked. "Is she really hibernating?"

"Yup, but I've got the perfect Tiding gift for her!"

"Whatcha gettin her?" Rad inquired.

"A blanket made out of my doubles of POW Cards. Speaking of which, do you guys have any POW Cards™ you want to get rid of?"

"Hah! The only POW Card™ I need is my own." Rad said.

"Eh, I might have some old POW Cards™. I can bring in a box of them tomorrow." Enid shrugged.

"Really? Thanks Enid!" K.O. cheered.

* * *

The next day, Enid brought in a dusty box to meet K.O. in the break room. K.O. bounced from foot to foot with excitement. "Wow!" K.O. greedily began to grab at the cards before slowly frowning. "Candycrash? Lizzy? Blaze?

"Oh, these are all heroes Dendy and I've never heard of! She's gonna want to trade for these! When she wakes up…"

"Oh come on K.O.," Enid joined in digging through the box. "I'm _sure_ I've got _someone_ -" she brought out a card and cringed.

"Who's that?" K.O. asked.

"It's…myself." She showed her old card.

"Aww. You look like Shy Ninja!"

"Huh?"

K.O. brought out his binder and showed Enid the card. The teal haired hero reflected a more spunky personality than the past Enid, but Enid could see where someone would draw similarities.

Enid shrugged and continued digging, finding doubles of a villain known as Ghost Geisha. "Here you go K.O. . Doubles."

"Oh, I can't take those from you Enid. You can keep one. A level -6 is rare!"

"Well, all these cards are just up in my attic, collecting dust. I was planning on you just takin' them all."

"Really!?" K.O. hugged his big sister figure. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Enid!"

"Hah, you're welcome K.O. ." Enid noogied the brush-headed boy with affection.

"Oh wow! I-I can't wait to go through them all!" K.O. opened his binder and carefully began to place in the POW Cards™, trying to sort them.

* * *

"Hey, uh, K.O.," Rad walked up to the 6-11 year old awkwardly. "Are you still looking for POW Cards™?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, cool! 'Cause, I got a few useless cards." Rad handed K.O. a few cards of Enid.

"How did you get so many Enid cards?"

"M-my luck is just bad! Okay!?"

"Okay." K.O. accepted the card pile.

* * *

"Don't _you_ have any POW Cards™ , mommy?" K.O. asked Carol.

"You still need some?"

"I need as many as I can get!"

Carol thought for a moment, before bringing out a shoebox. It was smaller than K.O.'s shoes size, and had a large pile of dust that covered its pink. Carol blew the pile off, the dust in the air causing the two to sneeze for a moment, before they both laughed. Carol took off the lid and showed off some very old looking POW Cards™.

"Wowie, mommy! How old are these?"

"It's rude to ask." Carol booped K.O.'s nose, and he sneezed again. "You okay?" Carol asked.

"'M good." K.O. told her, rubbing his nose. "Wow, wow, wow!" K.O. dug through the cards. "Mommy, why do you have these?" It was an unfinished sticker page of P.O.I.N.T. members.

"Oh, I was a bit of a fan of P.O.I.N.T. . It was always my dream to go there."

"And now you are there!" K.O. cheered.

"Yup, and that's just a little secret between you and me." Carol ruffled her son's hair as she whispered it.

K.O. giggled, and stuck out his tongue before searching through the box more. "Mommy did you trade for Laser Blasts?" He showed her a handful of the repeated card, one of them being a card that hadn't been refreshed in years.

"Oh, well," Carol blushed at the memory, "you know how some people like having doubles, isn't that what this present for Dendy is all about?"

"I guess you're right. I don't understand that though, it's just the same card. _Again_."

"Maybe you'll find a card or hero that you really like, and want to keep all the cards that you find of them. And maybe, you'll want more of that hero, so you'll trade for that hero. Wasn't there a person who wanted only Pird cards, that you traded with?"

"Huh, yeah… I guess you're right mommy!" K.O. cheered. He went through the shoe box with his mother, finding doubles that he could keep and new cards to trade.

* * *

In the makeshift marshlands from a sewer water, the kappas slept in hibernation. Their cold blood waiting to be warmed by spring thaw.

And in a cozy home with a large yard and lots of half acres on the outskirts of the kappa neighborhood there slept a sciency little kappa, waiting for the spring to show its face through so she may join back in the sun with her best friend and the rain festivities with her family.

The cozy home soon began to show its face to the sky, which was a hazy shade of winter being blotted out by a brown furred individual that had a pack on his back. The figure dug through the snow, and broke through the ice with numb paw-like hands. As he opened the door, K. it behind him. Making his way to Dendy's room, he made sure to be quiet, making sure that the kappas wouldn't wake up early.

K.O. opened the door to her room, and made his way to her. She looked so peaceful and adorable, with chubby cheeks with her blankets covering her. She shivered slightly. K.O. made his way over to her, and unfolded the comforter. He straighted it and whipped it into the air, and let it land gently on the kappa's sleeping form. He tucked it in, under her body, before smiling at her. "Good night, Dendy. See you during Spring Break."

* * *

Dendy was surprised when she saw the first few POW Cards™ on the comforter, before looking to the full blanket. She began to identify the different cards, the cards being mainley Laser Blast made her think of the Kincaid family, as when studying K.O.'s report about Teamwork, the story he told mentioned the symptoms of a crush when Silverspark met Laser Blast.

She smiled slightly before yawning and stretching. She would have to thank K.O. for the gift.


	79. Poppy Poncho

"Do you know anything that could keep someone up through hibernation?" K.O. asked Enid's mother.

"Well, that depends." Wilhelmina told him. "What are you looking to keep up?"

"Uh, Dendy." He told her.

"She hibernates?"

"Yeah."

"What is she?"

"A kappa."

"Oh! That'll make things much easier! Uhm, can you help me with this?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, good. Now, I need you to make record of what we need."

"Yes ma'am!" K.O. took out a notepad from his headband.

Wilhelmina looked around in her closet for her grandmother's sewing supplies with thread spun from golden ram of the island of Colchis. When she found it, she smiled. "All we need is the fabric to make it. You get the fabric of the colors you want, and I'll help you make it, okay?" She asked him.

"Got it ma'am!" K.O. saluted her.

* * *

As the two worked diligently, Wilhelmina smiled at K.O. . Dendy was quite a lucky girl to have a friend like K.O., especially since kappas didn't really fit anywhere.

"We're nearing the end." Wilhelmina told him. She tood out a mask, and handed K.O. another, before grabbing a jar.

"Whassat?" K.O. asked as he put on the mask.

"Poppyshade pollen. The mix of the sleepiest flora to a perfect breed."

"But, why do we have to put that in? We're trying to wake Dendy up."

Wilhelmina thought for a moment before saying: "cold bloods are backwards."

She and K.O. began to sew in the Poppyshade. They sewed in a floral pattern with golden outline as the two finished.

"Thank you so much Ms. Enid's mom!" K.O. smiled and ran off with the poppy poncho.

* * *

Dendy snuggled deeply into the poncho, and gave K.O. a warm smile. "Thank you K.O., but, I don't think that I will be able to play with you this winter."

"What? Why not?"

"My parents would worry." Dendy told him.

K.O.'s face drooped.

"But we can do so next year." Dendy patted his shoulder.


	80. Budget

Dendy didn't expect the little letter left to her from a mysterious someone. She didn't expect the coordinates to be from magazine numbers.

Dendy looked up, bewildered by Rad as a were-cat in a tree. "Why are you up there, Radicles?" She asked.

"On the first day of Tiding, your true love gives to thee, a cat in a tree" Rad sang-said.

Dendy thought for a moment. "Isn't it supposed to be a partridge in a pear tree?"

"Yeah, well, he's on a budget." Dendy thought this peculiar.

* * *

On the second day, there was a tank waiting for Dendy with two feeder fish looking healthy. There was a note that said, "On the second day of Tiding, your true love gives to thee, 2 Goldfish." On the back, it stated: "Sorry, I'm on a budget." Again, there was cut and paste letters.

"So turtle doves means goldfish?"

* * *

On the third day, there was clucking in the backyard, and Dendy found three chickens. In a coop that wasn't there yesterday. The note told her, "On the third day of Tiding, your true love gives to thee, 3 hens."

"So, this must be why he's on a budget! He spent all his money on the hens. Then again, I don't know who is my self-proclaimed true love…It could be someone who's genderfluid. But Radicles said that the person was a 'he…'"

* * *

On the fourth day, Dendy went to check on her new hens, but found another coop along with the chickens'. She looked in to find homing pigeons. She grumbled slightly. "Great, my true love better be someone who's able to help me take care of all these animals."

* * *

On the fifth day, there was a medium sized present, when Dendy opened it, she found five ring pops, which was a long lasting candy that seemed to be able to stand the test of time, the company still going on for so long and the note saying: "On the fifth day of Tiding, your true love gives to thee, 5 ring pops." They were in her favorite flavor of Lemon Strawberry Swirl. There was also Raspberry Watermelon Deluxe, and other summer flavors.

* * *

On the sixth day, there was a half a dozen eggs in a homemade Egg holder like what you find in the store. Instead of the note saying the typical "on the _ day," it said: "L is for how lovely, O is for Oh, beauty, V is very very extraordinary," and the final line was actually written, but used writing she was not familiar with. It just said: "Egg."

"Who is my self-proclaimed true love!?" Dendy shouted.

* * *

On the seventh day, there was a box of seven rubber ducks. The note said. "I would've bought rubber swans but…budget."

"And yet, you bought me chickens." She said.

* * *

On the eighth day, there wasn't eight maids of milking, there were 8 flavors of milk. Dendy decided to use them and make milkshakes.

* * *

On the ninth day, Dendy got a video of 9 girls practicing their dancing which included Elodie, Enid, Red Action, and Holo Jane, and then at the end they sang: "On the ninth day of Tiding, your true love gives to thee, 9 ladies dancing!"

* * *

On the tenth day, there were 10 kappa boys who jumped up once. One of them handed her the note before they scattered. "On the tenth day of Tiding, your true love gives to thee, 10 kappas leaping."

* * *

On the eleventh day, There was another gift. It was a CD with the note: "On the eleventh day of Tiding, your true love gives to thee, 11 kazoo songs."

Dendy wondered about the songs, but decided she could wait one more day until she knew who her self-proclaimed true love was.

* * *

On the final day, there was a large box with a the last note. It was written this time and declared: "On the last day of Tiding, your true love gives to your thee, twelve doggy kisses."

"Twelve doggy kisses?" Dendy asked, opening the box, wondering why the writing was so familiar.

A brown mass came barreling out of the box and on top of Dendy.

"K.O.?" She asked.

K.O. was out of his human suit, clearly excited, tongue lolling out and tail wagging. He didn't say anything as he began to give her the promised kisses, along with his fingers digging into her sides.

Dendy giggled and thrashed underneath him as he did so, tickling her and giving her kisses. "Nohohohoho!" She playfully cried out in denial.

K.O. gave her six licks on each cheek, tickling the sensitive kappa's sides and pits all the while. When he was done, he sat back on his haunches and waited for Dendy to stop giggling. When she did, she was panting and had a strained smile that wouldn't leave as puffs of giggles still came out.

"So you think you're my true love?" Dendy asked.

"W-well, I wanted to fit in the song."

"So you _don't_ think you're my true love?"

"I…uh…" K.O. blushed harshly.

"And I do believe that I owe you some gifts."

"Huh?"

"You gave me a total of 78 items, therefore, I owe you 78 presents."

"Well, no, you don't have to do that-"

"And I will be running on a budget as well," Dendy continued, "So: on the final day of Tiding, your true love gives to thee, 78 kappa kisses."

K.O. gulped with a large blush erupting on his face.


	81. See You

**FrustratedAsexualCatLover: KO and Dendy went to different schools when they entered middle school and haven't seen each other until they are accepted into POINT Prep.**

 **And KO and TKO decided to schedule the body, KO gets Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays and TKO gets Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays, Fridays are PKO.**

 **So KO and Dendy begin to reconnect until KO is recruited for special honors training by Foxtail.**

 **Soon Dendy realizes that this has been negatively affecting both KO and TKO, and decides to investigate what's happening to her friend.**

 **Also just for funnies: I can see KO and TKO having fangirls and KO is naively unaware of this… and TKO fully aware that he has fan girls… and he hates it, because he finds them overwhelming and annoying**

* * *

K.O. was excited to finally be graduating the 6-11 class. He was now able to join a different school, and avoid his bullying problem. He excitedly told Dendy, thinking that they would be the same. Best Friends that were joint at the hip.

"No, K.O., I'm going to Battle City Community College." Dendy told him.

K.O.'s face fell, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was slightly agape. "But, Neo Riot City Schools is on the other side of the Danger Zone #2! Battle City is across Danger Zone #1!" He quietly protested.

"I know, but this is my chance to be able to get out there, find a job. Be able to convince people that kappas can be more than just neighborhood heroes."

"B-but what about the POW Cards?" K.O. gulped hard as his throat tightened.

"K.O., there are still people that aren't exactly kind to kappas." There was silence between the two, before Dendy hugged him tightly. "We can, still stay in touch, okay?"

There as a pause before K.O. hugged her back, squeezing as if he didn't want to let go. "Okay." He whispered.

They stayed there for a few moments, before letting go reluctantly and walking away soon after.

 _I could have told him…_ Dendy thought.

 _You should have told her…_ T.K.O. growled at K.O.

* * *

K.O. turned out to be a great hero. Gaining POW levels to the point that he surpassed his mom when she was his age. He worked hard, and fought villains gallantly. He was turning out to be the next heroic sweetheart, similar to Laserblast and Rippy Roo. So much in fact that Foxtail came to Carol and asked her to send K.O. to P.O.I.N.T. Prep.

Dendy became an excellent coder in computer sciences, constantly being seeked out by Heroes, Villains, and Neutrals to work for them, and mind, while they did bring nice pay, it was earning a scholarship to P.O.I.N.T. and being the first ever kappa to join the prestigious school that made Dendy excited the most. She knew that this would be put into history, and allow more of her species to flourish in the future.

* * *

K.O. blushed as he made his way into the auditorium. It was time for the heroes entering P.O.I.N.T. to finally be placed within their proper disciplines. A gaggle of girls pushed and pulled at him, giggling, and he could hear T.K.O. growling at their actions.

Meanwhile, Dendy was already seated with a wide girth away from her. Despite the acceptance of kappa POW Cards, there was still hard grinded prejudices against them, due to their deep rooted mythology. So she occupied herself with setting up some coding.

K.O. spotted the wide opening, with the small kappa and managed to break away from the girls. He eagerly called to her, and she looked up after a few calls.

Her face lit up and the old friends embraced each other.

"How have you been?" K.O. asked.

"Fine, though currently I am a bit uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"They refused to let me wear my jumpsuit, and I still have not had the time to buy tights to at least cover my legs." She commented.

K.O. stole a quick glance before looking away as some girls were calling to him. He looked back to Dendy. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Of course!" Dendy obliged. Subconsciously, her toes pointed to K.O. as the two caught up on each other's lives until the three disciplinaries came out. Foxtail, Ms. Sunshine, and Professor Jonathan.

Foxtail gave the set up and started calling down students by first name to enter the covered ring. As they came out, they were led to their new disciplines.

Dendy was called up.

"Good luck." K.O. told her.

"I don't need it." Dendy smiled.

 _She is still an ass, ain't she?_ T.K.O. commented. _In more ways than one._

 _T.K.O.! Sh-shut up!_ K.O. shouted at him.

Dendy entered the ring to three robotic heads. Using her feet, she jumped up and around their attacks. She hooked onto Foxtail's and quickly hacked into it, since it was the weakest of the three. With Foxtail defeated. Dendy was sorted into Strength.

Later down the line, it was K.O.'s turn. Syncing up, he targeted what he deemed to be the strongest robot, Foxtail, and used his powers to disable all of the robots abilities, before going to town on the skeleton of the Foxtail head. He was sorted into Strength as well.

The students were ordered to walk with their disciplines. K.O. tried to walk with Dendy, but was torn away by fawning fan girls.

* * *

 **This is a cool story idea. I don't think I'll be able to do the entire story on this one-shot series though. Therefore, My multipart stories in this will be posted for separate stories. Including: A more expansive version of this story, the siren arc, and expansions on chapters 26 and 67. They will still be here, but Sweet as Candy is a one-shot series for just OK K.O. . That's why another story: "Egglocke," is seperate.**

 **Now, I've been getting X-over and specific requests from people. There are some things that I did that they wanted an expansion or specific rules. Those are not prompts. They're not even challenges. They are ideas that you're too lazy to write yourself. I've gotten gruesome requests and I have to say: If I don't acknowledge the request, it means that I will get to it a little bit later. If another request comes up that was after yours, I will not do it your request. Don't request the same thing again, I will not do it. It doesn't make me want to do them, unless there's like… a huge amount, like the Underwater chapter.**

 **For those who want those requests that I will not do to be done, do it yourself. If you want to have me read/beta them, I will do so, and give my opinion.**

 **Shoutout to most of you guys out there though! I hope you all are enjoying this story!**


	82. Fluers

**Request from anticsareme: Flower shop AU where K.O. and T.K.O. come in on different days. This results in people thinking that they're the same and ship him with Dendy**

* * *

Dendy didn't particularly like her job. It was easy, and the coworkers were nice and fun enough, but that didn't mean that she had to like her job. No, it was just very tolerable. Rad was great at making the different Amour bouquets and Enid was great at making the hatred bouquets. The customers could get kind of strange, but nothing too out of the ordinary. That was until…there was the one who constantly changed his personality. He seemed very cheerful the first day, asking for the most beautiful, loving, and non-romantic bouquet they could come up with.

Dendy thought nothing of him, until the next day. He came back in, looking nearly completely different. His hair that was once kept in a stack with a small ponytail in the back was now let down and unkept, his sweatbands on his wrists were now black leather bracelets with pearly spikes, and his face had a sort of strange beauty to it. Dark purple eyeshadow to accent his dark eyes and showing off his fangs. He asked for a hate bouquet, so it seemed that he had recently faced a break-up.

Rad and Enid made notes about the male, and how he kept changing, sometimes getting comfortable enough with Dendy to begin to talk with her as the bouquet was being made by Enid or Rad. Enid and Rad smiled to each other, they would definitely share this with other coworkers, and the coworkers felt the same.

Soon enough, the man became a usual at the store, and people began to tease Dendy about it.

"He's very specific about who he wants to take his order Dendy~" Enid teased.

"Oh please." Dendy rolled her eyes.

"It's true~" Rad continued.

"Look, I stick with real things, usually facts and figures. When information's in its place, I minimize the guessing game. And guess what?"

"What?' The two asked.

"I don't like guessing games."

"Oh, come on Dendy, what if he asked you out on a date?" Rad asked.

"I don't want to go on a date with him. I barely know anything about him!"

"That's what dates are for Dendy." Enid explained. "To get to know a person."

"And how do I find if he's into me? What if when I ask him, he doesn't like it? What if he runs the other way when I don't want him to?"

"Sounds like you've got a crush." Rad smirked

"I do not!"

"Woah, Dendy, don't you think you're being-" Enid tried.

"I'm not defensive! I'm simply being cautious. I can't risk getting rid of a regular customer!' Dendy defended.

The two rolled their eyes at the young woman.

* * *

Dendy was walking to work to open up. When she heard someone calling a strange name. "Flowergirl! Hey! Flowergirl! Hey! Recognize me?"

Dendy looked over to see the guy in his cheery attire, before another long haired individual turned around, revealing the guy in his gothic attire. There were two. Oh. _Oh._

"Your bouquets really made our mommy happy!"

Did a grown man really just call his mother, "mommy?"

His gothic twin snorted.

"Oh, come on T.K.O.! Enough of that!"

"Well, the bouquets _you_ got might be able help you," T.K.O. growled, "but they didn't help my situation, whatsoever!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Dendy told him, subconsciously reaching out to reassure him before pulling back. "What…was that situation, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He doesn't like our step-dad."

T.K.O. huffed, before catching a glance at Dendy. He then promptly looked away with a light pink dusting his cheeks as his brother chuckled.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S TWO OF THEM?" Some of Dendy's coworkers shouted.

"There are two people. They're twins." Dendy explained.

This made the coworkers begin to worry about their ships for the young woman. They shipped her with the ever changing young man, not two men!


	83. Pregananant?

**Coolskelton 91: How about a chapter where dendy finds out shes pregent and she tells ko the great news**

* * *

Month 1:

In the first month, there were minimal signs that Dendy was growing a child in her tummy. Well, there were definitely signs, but no one thought that K.O. and Dendy would do such a thing together, let alone Dendy getting pregnant. And there was no way to tell that she was pregnant, because she didn't have periods. And there were no signs that the kappas usually showed for pregnancy. There were maybe a few cramps in her lower abdomen, but she took some water and sipped it to relieve the pain as she worked.

She was a tad more energetic than usual, but no one really saw too much change. Just her excitedly talking about her job.

There came the weird order of food, however. Dendy had never tried Beardo's, but was craving burritos, and got the largest burrito he had, and ate it. All by herself. People around the plaza reasoned it was because it was her first Beardo burrito, and he made pretty good ones.

Carol, Enid, and Pepelina slowly became more aware of what was going on with Dendy, but they didn't really piece it together, because they didn't spend that much time with the kappa because of her job.

* * *

Month 2:

"K.O., can you call off work for me?" Dendy asked as she laid in bed.

"Dendy, you've been calling off and this is the third day in a row." K.O. commented. "We're going to need to go to the doctor's."

Dendy made an unhappy noise, but it faded when K.O. nuzzled her face. "Get some sleep. I'll call your job and explain what's going on."

When K.O. got back home from work, he heard his wife vomiting. He ran to see where and found Dendy leaning off of the bed, barfing just outside of a trash can she had placed. Her face was a sickly beige and she was dry heaving.

"Ah! Dendy!" K.O. rushed to her side and began to rub her back. She still dry heaved, and K.O. sat her back, seemingly relieving her of her nausea. Dendy groaned and rubbed her head. "Alright, we're gonna take you to the Urgent Care." K.O. declared.

"I don't think I can move." Dendy groaned, rubbing her forehead.

K.O. thought for a moment, before picking her up princess style.

Dendy groaned, and her stomach grumbled.

K.O., using his monkey toes, grabbed at the empty can and moved it to his hand, before Dendy grabbed at it and held it close to her head. Very carefully, K.O. moved out of the house and opened the car door. He seated Dendy into the passenger's seat, moving it to lean back a bit.

Dendy clutched the metal trash can close to her, and the moment that the car was on the road, she barfed into the can.

K.O. felt bad for his wife, and drove to the newly built Urgent Care a few blocks away from his home.

The two lived near the outskirts of town, to live closer to a pond, making the blocks a few miles wide, and it took them about 15 minutes to get there. In the meantime, Dendy threw up a little each bump and curve they went through, eventually yelling at K.O. about how rough his driving was.

K.O. felt his anger flare up, but quickly quashed it. He didn't want to give Dendy any more stress than what she was already going through.

The two got there safely, thankfully. Dendy laid stretched on a couch in the hospital waiting room, and after filling out the information, K.O. sat next to the couch, and gently moving her bangs, pressed his lips to Dendy's forehead, checking for a fever.

When they were called, K.O. helped Dendy up, and she walked with him, nearly pushing him into the wall.

She was taken through the usual examination, and then the nurse took out a cup. "Ok Mrs. Kincaid, we're just going to have you pee into this cup." She told Dendy.

Dendy walked to the bathroom, and after hearing the toilet flush, there was more dry heaving.

K.O. gave a pained look to the door, before Dendy came out, holding the cup of urine triumphantly.

The nurse plucked it from Dendy and soon she and K.O. were just waiting for the nurse to come back. In the meantime, K.O. pet Dendy's hair.

When the nurse came back, she was smiling.

"Good news?" K.O. asked.

"I think you'll find it good. We ran the analysis and it turns out that you are expecting!" The nurse practically squealed.

"What?"

* * *

Month 3:

Dendy grumbled from the way her body was changing. Her body was now gaining weight, making her realize how chubby she could get, not to mention her job had proudly put the hard working kappa on maternity leave. Now, she got full pay, but Dendy loved being cooped up in a large lab. It was like a playground for her.

Not her house or the store. What made it worse were her hands and feet. What hands once fit cutely in her husband's hand, now swelled to where she nearly was the same size of him. She really didn't like the way she felt and looked.

Though, she was always so calm about it, and a touch bit forgetful.

She also hated how frequently she had to urinate, and dizzy spells that would hit someone's when she felt she needed to go.

The pigmentation of her skin also changed. While she usually looked caucasian in natural light, her skin was now a dark pea green, similar to her parents. Her mother told her this was normal for a kappa pregnancy, and Carol even mentioned that it was normal in regular human pregnancies, though, they wouldn't turn as dark green.

Dendy would usually find herself in the company of K.O. or Enid when she was home, with Enid being able to help her deal with the stress when K.O. was busy on the weekends. K.O. would usually rub her sore areas, carry her to the bathroom, and when Dendy wasn't suffering, K.O. read to her and rubbed her tummy. When Enid was there, it was less intimate, but Enid helped in any way she could. She was the only big sisterly type Dendy had.

The mood swings had slowed, as well as the weird cravings. However, she now found herself sucking Sherbet Lemons to keep her morning sickness at bay.

* * *

Month 4:

This was the start of the mommy classes that Dendy was recommended to go to. Her energy was increased, but most of the symptoms that would stop her from going were handled with Sherbet Lemons and Peppermints, along with lots of TLC from her doting husband.

She would complain about feeling itchy around her stomach area and her body feeling horrible as she constantly paced around the house with boundless energy, even driving K.O. somewhat crazy as he tried to help her through this.

* * *

Month 5 (actually it's just one night during this time so…):

K.O. watched his wife flip flop around on the bed as he rubbed his eyes. "Dendy, do you want me to just sleep on the couch tonight?"

"No. I can. Find a way to. WHY IS MY BELLY SO BIG!?"

"Because you're pregnant, Dendy."

Dendy flopped down on her back before rubbing her stomach and making a pouty face. "Can you read me a bedtime story?" She asked.

K.O. shot her a soft smile before taking out one of the baby books that they had kept from childhood, and began to read it to his wife and unborn child.

* * *

Month 6:

Dendy hated being bedridden. The thought of it often drove her stir crazy, so actually being it was so much worse. It didn't help that she felt itchy all over, and would often flop around and complain about the environment. When she got out of bed, however, it was some of the best times.

Usually she and K.O would take a trip somewhere and educate their unborn child. Nervous and excited for it to come soon.

* * *

Baby Shower:

Dendy was nervous about the baby shower. She wasn't exactly as close to the group that surrounded K.O., even though she was his wife and pregnant with his child. Still, they all insisted that they do something for her, her blood and in-law mothers especially.

It was nice to be doted on, however, despite the fact she was plump and couldn't move that much due to her swollen belly. She and K.O. had looked at the pictures of what looked to be a baby boy, so that was what they planned for.

The large group of the old plaza workers was unexpected, as well as some of Dendy's coworkers, but it seemed people were excited for the two.

Enid had given some old pajamas to them, and Rad had given a bow tie because: "You can never be too young to learn how to tie a proper tie."

People also gave other typical baby things they bought from the store. Baby pacifiers, blankets, Gar had gotten them a crib, and it finally came time for Pepelina and Pavil's presents to their daughter.

That was when Dendy lurched over.


	84. The Merman and the Sea Witch

**So, anticsareme comes up with the strangest ideas to help me with prompts.**

 **For Water Spirit: A long underwater chapter featuring Dendy living "Unda da Sea"**

* * *

It was hard to be the prince of the sea. Especially when you didn't have a father and a Queen that was so overprotective that she wouldn't let one of the generals of the guard near her precious baby boy. Usually K.O. was watched over by General Thresher-who was the most buff mermaid K.O. had ever seen-, his mother-Queen Coral-or his friends like Brandon the flounder or R.M.E-S. (Really Magical Exo-Skeleton). But because of this, he loved it when he could reach the above the sea area and meet up with two treasure hunting seagulls named Nick and Geoffe. They would bring him things from the surface world and teach him about it. It made him so wanting to go up to the surface and land, and find someone who could teach him about it first hand. He was a bit of a hopeless romantic.

"R.M.E-S., could you get me the newspaper?" K.O. asked his mother's advisor.

"Yes, your highness." The living exoskeleton told him before he left.

K.O. sighed. The newspaper was one of the only ways to know what was going on in the kingdom. That and meetings with Queen Coral and Thresher by his side as the other generals, particularly General Gourami, who seemed to really like Queen Coral and bad mouthed by Thresher. R.M.E-S. handed the prince the newspaper to K.O., which was not made of paper, but actually made of specialized foam that was sculpted into for the marine alphabet.

"Tch, that sea witch." R.M.E-S. grumbled as he scuttled away.

"Sea witch?" K.O. looked to the page and saw details about a traitorous sea witch and a petty crime, and it detailed the warning story about her turning human and painted her as evil and a wicked witch who was bent on a coup to the throne. "If she's so dangerous, why have I never heard about her until now?" K.O. thought to himself as his shark-like tail twitched. "Shouldn't I know about her to protect the kingdom?"

Nevertheless, now K.O. was curious.

Then, one day, as he was in the castle grounds, a strange creature approached him. "Who are you?" K.O. asked.

The creature beeped and another one came out. "We are mechs." They sing-songed. "We are looking for someone special to help us."

"Someone special? How special?"

"We've heard your plight to go to the land world. We've reported it to our mistress, Dendy. Our mistress, Dendy, would like to help you."

"You mean, she could make me human?"

"Yes~"

"Take me to her!"

The mechs began to float and push the prince along, away from the castle grounds. Unfortunately, Brandon had saw the exchange, and went to find R.M.E-S.

* * *

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU SAW THIS EXCHANGE AND DIDN'T GO AFTER HIM!?" R.M.E-S. shouted.

"I was nervous! I thought I needed back up!"

"WHAT WE NEED TO DO IS FIND THE PRINCE! AND NOT TELL ANYONE! IF THE QUEEN FINDS OUT THAT WE LOST THE PRINCE, SHE'LL HAVE OUR HEADS!"

"I don't want to lose my head!"

"And worse, she'll feed it to the sea witch!"

"How do you know about that?"

"I AM LITERALLY AN EXOSKELETON BRANDON! HOW DO YOU THINK THIS HAPPENED!?"

"You went to see the-"

"SHH! We go after the prince, and not a tell a soul, get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good."

* * *

K.O. was slightly taken aback by how the sea witch, Dendy, acted. She was very professional in how she handled the entire thing when it came to her words. "Now, from what I hear, you want out of the castle and be on land. It just so happens that I would love to go on land, but unfortunately, I promised myself that I would never go there again. I need ingredients for some special brew that can only be found on land. That's where you come in. You want to go on land, I want the ingredients. A little bit of symbiotic relationship."

"Okay, Dendy. What exactly do you need?"

"I need to know how long you want to stay on the surface, first and foremost. If this is a permanent deal, I'll have to find some other way for you to pay, and find another person."

"Why, I would love to stay on the surface! Finally away from my mother! What I would dream to live on the surface."

"I see." Dendy observed. "Of course, you would need a truly valid reason if you were to stay on the surface."

"Truly valid? But I thought I was pay-"

"I know who you are. You are Prince Knightia Outlook, son of Queen Coral. I don't want to be thrown in a dungeon and clearly I was looking for someone. So I cannot just accept some sort of payment. But, there will be payment involved."

"Oh."

Dendy snapped her fingers. "I've got it! You've got three weeks to make someone fall in love with you. Understand? 3 weeks for love." She cupped K.O.'s chin in her hands, causing him to blush as he focused in on the witch. "When the sun sets on the Twenty-first day, it will be decided. If you have someone fall for you, you will keep your legs and land body. However, if you don't, you revert back into a merman, and you belong to me."

"B-Belong?"

"Wait, no. Sorry. I meant that I will be able to call you in for favors and I will take top priority."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a curious girl. I love using science to understand the magic of this world, and with a willing subject I could be able to get even more than just rusty old things and things that can only work underwater." She flitted about her "lab" space with a certain glint in eyes of excitement. "I could finally use my air pocket space! I could have a traditional cauldron!" She then regained her composure. "Oh, that's right, we need to discuss subject of payment."

"Payment…? B-but I don't-"

"No, nothing physical. What I want is your strength."

"What?"

"I mean, just look at that body. Any girl would fall for that." She said, emphasizing it by putting a hand on his abs and stroking it, clearly not noticing the invasion of personal space. K.O. blushed as he tried to focus on something else and realized that her tail was different from most mermaids. It was almost like legs itself. Like she was from a family of freshwater mermaids and wanted to live in a bigger place. "You need to show your heart to the girl, not just your hunky body."

"Oh…uh…okay."

"Now then. This particular spell calls for me to have a certain vibrato in my voice for it to work. So, if I sound like I am dieing, it is just me preparing your spell." With that, she began to clear her voice and casually running an idle hand on her body as another hand went to her neck to make sure she had the appropriate tone in her voice. She had nice curves to her, and K.O. didn't have the heart to tell her that he would like to see her more over going to the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Dendy's lair, two creatures were bickering. "I don't want to go in there R.M.E-S.! You go!" Brandon qualed.

"Are you NUTS!? I've had to deal with the sea witch before! Why else do you think that I'm a living Exoskeleton!?"

"Which is why you should go see her instead of me!"

"NO! SHE IS A HORRIBLE PERSON WHO GAVE ME MY UNDEAD SHELL FOR A BODY WHEN I WANTED TO LIVE!"

* * *

 **She's not evil! She's just learning.**

* * *

That was when a horrible glow emitted from the cave and the two rushed in to try and find the prince. When Dendy saw them coming she pulled K.O. out of the water, his now human form trying to fight to get air.

When they got up to the air pocket that Dendy had in her cave, K.O. felt the air enter his lungs. It was so strange and yet so natural. He looked to his legs and found he had matching legs. He smiled and felt them, feeling giddy.

"You're going to need this to cover yourself." Dendy handed K.O. something and after a little while, he managed to get the articles onto his new human body.

"Wow! Thank you Dendy!" K.O. then realized something. "I'll pay you back for these."

"What?"

"I'll pay you back! I'll get you your ingredients that you need!"

"Oh, uhrm…you don't have to do that."

"I want to!"

"Then…I guess you can get me this list of ingredients then."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down! Now, how do I get to land?"

"I would suggest finding your wards. An exoskeleton and a flounder I presume they are?"

K.O. stopped for a moment, before blushing out of embarrassment. "Oh…haha…they're here?"

"Yes."

"I'll deal with them, all I need is to talk to them right?"

"I don't think you'll be able to understand them."

"What?"

"Well, currently, they can only speak their native tongue and mermanish. However, you are speaking a completely different language, known as: English. That's the language that the nearest mainland speaks."

"Oh."

"I am sure that they will bring you to the nearest mainland however. They seem very loyal to you and their lives."

* * *

Sure enough, the R.M.E-S. and Brandon were loyal to their lives than wanting to tell the Queen or Thresher about their mistake. They took K.O. up to the surface world, and was overseen by Geoffe and Nick to try and find a place to stay and dry his clothes.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me." K.O. nodded to the seagulls who squawked at him. "I'm sorry, I can't understand you two anymore, even so. Thank you for teaching me about this place. I feel that this is somewhere I could live for a little bit."

The seagulls bade him farewell and flew off back to their nesting spot.

K.O. wandered the town until he came across a dark little house that was surrounded by sandy colored houses. It was as if this house was made out of black sandstone, and as K.O. looked at it more, it reminded him a shop, especially when he saw something that he couldn't really make out. He opened the door to heard someone yelling, "coming!"

Down some-what's the word…?-stairs came a purple haired woman who came to approach a cauldron. "What do you need? What do you need? I can brew anything." She advertised.

"Oh, are you a witch?"

"Uh, yeah. Didn't you read the sign outside?" The witch looked him over and figured he must be a very inland mortal who just came to the magical town that she lived in.

"Uh, sign?"

"Yeah. Enid's Potion Shoppe. I'm the owner, _Enid_."

"So…Do you know any other witches?"

"Ugh! How rude! Thinking that all witches know one another! This is why I can't stand regular humans!"

"Oh, well, do you know of anyone who works with water?"

The land witch paused, her purple hair showing off how she realized. "The only local water witch is a freshwater mermaid who became a salt-water mermaid. Don't tell me you're looking for Dendy."

"Y-yes I am! She told me that I could stay on land for three weeks, but…I want to see more of her."

"So you must've been a merman, correct?"

"Yes. Knightia Outlook, named after my father."

The land witch paused for a moment, before facepalming. "If the queen comes after me, I will take your tail and feed it to my familiar!"

"Oh, uh…I didn't give up my tail."

"Huh." The land witch went back to work. "Look princey boy, your mom really doesn't like that many magical or non-water dwellers. What exactly do you want? 'Cause I can't undo the spell of another witch if it's on a time limit. I can break curses, but I know that Dendy likes contracts. The only way to change a contract is to get a lawyer or a genie, and I'm not one of those."

"Oh, well…can you help me get to know her?"

The witch paused. "Nani?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that she is so cool! She wants to learn the science of all different kinds of magic! And she's so excitable! I want to know more about her!"

"So if I'm reading between the lines correctly, you want to try and woo her, right?"

"Well…"

"Say no more." Then the witch shouted. "RADICLES! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"What? What is it?" A bipedal cat came down the stairs.

"Is…what is that?" K.O. asked.

"That's Rad, he's my familiar."

"Why is he like that?"

"Funny story. Your little sea witch friend wanted this guy's booty, and he came to me for help. When I was making the potion, a sudden storm came in and messed up my home. Some things fell into the potion-"

"And I became this hunky kitty. But cats don't like water."

"Wait, she wanted you?"

"Yeah, and from what I can guess…you like her?"

"What? No. I just…wanted to thank her for letting me live on the surface, so I'm helping her."

"You thought she was cute, right?"

"W-well…she was kind of invading my personal space-"

"Kid, you've got it. Bad."

"No! I just…want to get to know her better."

"Alright, but let me help you with something, you're going to need to learn how to do push-ups. Like right now."

"What?"

"Now! Let's learn!"

"Ack! Okay!"

* * *

Over time, K.O. got used to his human body in a few days and began to meet up with Dendy by the pier for giving ingredients, which slowly became hang out sessions between the two. When the three week mark came, and he didn't turn back, he began to panic, especially when Dendy didn't show up and then storms ravaged his town that he lived in at the time.

* * *

"You know something about the storms?" Enid asked.

"They're conjured up by my mother! We have to find something to break the contract!"

"How? What exactly about it?"

"Dendy told me that it has to deal with falling love!"

Enid groaned as the wind howled. "She must have not specified! Damn it!" Enid looked around a bit. "Hang on, we'll need to teleport to my mom's."

After brewing the potion, while trying to keep calm, she gave the drink to herself, Rad, and K.O.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." The soda genie floated about as if she was on stage. Dendy was a bit a ways away from Queen Coral and her army, and K.O. was in front of her, with Whilhamena covering the body of Citrus Twisty with an umbrella that shielded herself. "You want me to undo a contract to get your merman body back?"

K.O. nodded.

"I would totally give you something ironic if there weren't two other high class witches who could destroy me at any moment…" The bubbly like genie told him, "So…"

With a zap, K.O. felt his legs fuse back together into the familiar, shark like tail that he had, along with his strength coming back. He laughed before turning back to the ocean and jumping to Dendy. Landing short, he swam over to her and embraced the young sea witch. She returned it with full heart and nuzzled to his neck.

Queen Coral floated in the water, looking over to her son, before sighing. "Thresher, if my son approves over her enough to love her, then let it be decreed that she is welcome in my realm once more. And…I think I'll need to talk to Gourami alone."

"Yes, your majesty." Thresher bowed.

* * *

 **LONGEST. ONE-SHOT. IN HERE. EVER. I cut it off because I just wanted to get it out ASAP. Sorry.**


	85. Disney Blessings

**OTP Prompt: Best friends have a crush on one another, but are too afraid to admit it to each other. They're having a sweet moment when Person C comes in with a boombox blaring "Kiss the Girl."**

* * *

"You need to ask her out dude." Fink told K.O.

"Are you kidding! No! She doesn't see me like that!" K.O. retorted. "We've been friends since- well forever! I don't want to ruin that."

"You've got to be kidding me cus." She rolled her eyes at her adoptive cousin. After hearing about how Laserblast and Professor Venomous were twins, the robots quickly adopted K.O. into their family as a cousin and Her boss accepted his nephew with open arms, mainly because T.K.O. had great potential for villainy and training Fink. Slowly, Fink warmed up to her cousin and quickly became the bridge of K.O.'s similar age friend group. Now, she, Dendy, K.O., Boris and Icky were nearly inseparable. Except for when it was just K.O. and Dendy or just K.O. and Fink with their families. "I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Everyone tells me that, but Dendy isn't like that. She doesn't really like emotions."

"I thought you were teaching her about emotions?"

"Well, yeah, but she still isn't a big fan of them Fink…" K.O. told her, looking away. "Let's just…drop it, okay?"

Fink felt bad for her cousin, but did drop it.

* * *

"Hey, Dendy, I was wondering if you would mind helping me with some play lines?"

"Oh, you are having trouble with memorizing for the play we have to put on for the other 12-17 classes, K.O.?"

"Yeah…"

"Of course I can help you with them."

* * *

The two met on the stage in the school and they began to go through the lines.

It was a simple play, since it was a three person play. A typical knight, defiant princess, and dragon story. Nanini and Genesis usually practiced together when K.O. had to work, so he didn't have a chance to practice with them. Nanini was playing the dragon and Genesis was the princess, meaning that K.O. was the knight, while Dendy was a part of another play that was a Frankenstein parody with her as the Lab Assistant because she didn't like having a lot of lines.

As they ran through the play, Dendy blushed as eventually they reached a part where the princess had to thank the knight with a kiss. It was a stage kiss, but Dendy didn't know how to do one, and froze up.

K.O. lightly shook the kappa's shoulder, causing her to jump. "Dendy, are you okay?"

"Uh…" How could she say this? _No, because I'm not good with emotions and I really want to kiss you, but not because the play score says so. I want to go on dates with just the two of us and be more. I want to be your girlfriend?_

She was once again knocked out of her stupor as K.O. cleaned her goggles. She looked to him and they subconciously leaned closer before beginning to talk again.

"What's wrong Dendy?"

"I just…I'm not used to something like this."

"That's okay, I'm not either. Let's just…skip the part where-"

Fink was in the area of the audience and began to blare "SHALALALALA MY OH MY! LOOK LIKE THE BOY TOO SHY! AIN'T GONNA, KISS THE GIRL!" from a speaker hooked up to her phone.

"FINK! I SWEAR TO COB!" K.O. shouted as the music continued.

* * *

 **A few updates! I will be working on these prompts in this order:**

 **Coolskelton 91: A villain is stealing art and Dendy witnesses it, causing the villain to go after Dendy and K.O. tries to protect her.**

 **Coolskelton 91: K.O. gets amnesia, and Dendy has to help him through it.**

 **Coolskelton 91: K.O. and Dendy want to be together, but kappas are slaves.**

 **Coolskelton 91: Parody of a parody of "Lord of the Flies"**

 **Water Spirit: Kappa game: Bubble talk**

 **Leopold Slikk: T.K.O. prank (Glue lollipop)**

 **Shrek: T.K.O. opening Dendy's mouth because she was doing the same to him.**

 **Brian Griffin: T.K.O. meeting Turbo Dendy**

 **I will be doing some other OTP Prompts in between. Such as:**

 **Person A: This is such a boring party**

 **Person B: I'm sorry to hear that**

 **Mutual friend: Person A, you've met the host of the party!**

 **Person A:**

 **Person A:**

 **Person A: F*****

 **And one other:**

 **Yuletide Tradition: There is a tradition about an orange that is decorated with cloves. Using their teeth, the players of the game remove a clove and show a place they want to be kissed from the person who rolled it over to them, each place is supposed to be slightly more intimate than the last.**


	86. Priceless

**Inspired by a request from Coolskelton 91.**

* * *

It was just supposed to be a camera check. Simply watching people in an art museum to make sure the cameras work. But then Dendy watched as a villain attacked to steal some art pieces. It shot something at the camera from the side, and caused it to fall down.

It was soon picked up. The villain smiled at the failing camera. "Hello~ I'm going to have to make sure you don't tell a soul, Dendy." They singsonged before it cut out.

Dendy panted from the experience, before contacting K.O.

* * *

"I'll protect you!" K.O. declared.

"K.O., I am flattered that you are offering that to me, but I think that we will need more people to help protect me."

"Like who? Mr. Gar?"

"Definitely not."

"Rad?"

"He and I are not on best of terms."

"My mommy?"

"I don't know…"

"Your parents?"

"Hmm… That might work. My parents are very skilled heroes."

"Yeah! Your dad's like, level 8?"

"He just reached 9."

"Wow! So cool!"

"My mother is a lower level, but I do believe that she has mother bear like qualities to her."

"Mother bear?"

"If the child of the mother bear is in danger or insulted, the mother bear will go to defend the honor of their child."

"My mom was like that to Mr. Chameleon Sr." K.O. nodded.

"Your mother must be a mother bear like individual."

"I would think so."

* * *

K.O. was dropped off at Dendy's home, Carol not knowing the plan to protect Dendy. All she knew was that K.O. was going to hang out with his best friend.

Meanwhile, Pavil and Pepelina were setting up traps for the villain that had threatened their poor baby.

As K.O. knocked on the door, he was quickly grabbed and taken inside. "I told you it was a good idea to not boobytrap the front door until the last." Pavil joked.

"Okay, okay, you got me there dear." Pepelina nodded.

"Where's Dendy?" K.O. asked.

"She's in her room." Pavil informed the young hero. "Second door to the left."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dendy's Parents!" K.O. nodded. Carefully, he ran to Dendy's room and knocked.

Dendy brought K.O. in and held him close. She was shivering. K.O. said nothing, but held her back, and making her nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Night time fell and Pavil and Pepelina checked on the children every ten minutes from 6:00 to 9:20. Eventually, they reassured themselves by checking the traps and then heading to bed late at 9:42.

In the meantime, K.O. and Dendy tried to get their mind off of the villain going after Dendy by playing on Dendy's modded SNES and eating whatever Pavil or Pepelina would bring them.

It soon reached 10:00 when the morning bird that was K.O. soon found himself falling asleep on the floor, and he would force himself to wake up until 10:27. That was when he forced T.K.O., more of a Night Owl out. Dendy was already asleep at that point, but T.K.O. kept watch out for the villain.

At 11:30, something was thrown in through the mud roof. T.K.O. jumped up at the sound, and went to check it out, to hear hissing from the canister. He bristled as Pavil and Pepelina came out of their room only for them to quickly fall over. T.K.O. tried to run over to Dendy, but collapsed shortly after Dendy's parents. He was able to stay awake for a bit, to see a villain wearing a plague doctor's mask and picking up Dendy from her bed as T.K.O. lost consciousness.

* * *

K.O. woke up before Dendy's parents, and apologized to their sleeping bodies. Taking off his human head, he breathed in the scent of Dendy's bed, before trying to sniff her out. After finding the scent, he rushed to continue it, calling Rad, Enid, his mom, and Mr. Gar to get them to help him find her.

He soon found a storage unit, where he rushed in to find the villain carrying…a skeleton remote. K.O. didn't know that they were real, but apparently they were. The villain still had on the mask, and they cocked their head to K.O. "So, I should've found you sooner. Eh, little kappa?"

"K.O.!" Dendy choked out as the villain readjusted so their hand was on her neck and she was raised off of the ground.

"Let go of her!" K.O. demanded.

"No. I'm just going to turn her into a skeleton. A useless pile of bones that can't do anything except lie there."

That wasn't like K.O.'s dream. People couldn't function after being shot with the skeleton remote? That was worse! "You're crazy!" K.O. shouted.

"You're crazy for thinking you could stop me!" The Villain retorted.

"No, you're crazy for thinking that I, a hero, wouldn't try to save my friend."

"Oh, well you're crazy thinking of even trying to save her!"

"You're crazy for thinking someone wouldn't!"

"If you guys are just planning on talking about who's crazy, just activate the skeleton remote." Dendy groaned.

"Gladly!" The villain tried to press the button, but couldn't find it.

"Lookin for this?" Rad asked.

"Give me my Skeleton Remote!" The villain shouted.

"You do realize that having a skeleton remote is illegal in the Neutral zone, right?" Carol was behind the villain.

The villain turned on their heel to face Carol. "Uhm…n-no?"

"Well, you've broken several laws." was now behind the villain.

"Oh…w-well…" The villain subconsciously dropped Dendy, which made her run over to K.O. to give him a hug as thanks as the heroes took care of the masked villain.


	87. Amnesia

**Coolskelton 91: K.O. gets amnesia, forgetting his relationships he made, but nothing else. Dendy has to help him out.**

* * *

Voxmore was up to its usual robot attacks. It was run by an older Boxman and Venomous, and they were simply testing out one of their new experiments. A spider like robot that scuttled around quickly. K.O. launched his aura fists as Dendy collected battle data. That was until the spider launched.

"Augh!" K.O. tore and tugged at the robot that attached to his face.

"Hang on, K.O.!" Dendy began to hack into it, lassoing her wire to secure itself to successfully hack. She was able to deactivate it, and it let go of K.O., who collapsed on the ground. "Ah!" She squeaked. "Drix! Hawkins! I think K.O. needs a hospital!"

The two came over and checked him. "Nah, he just needs some rest." Drix nodded.

"Yeah. Boxman wouldn't make it so bad that we need a hospital." Hawkins agreed.

* * *

When it came to the end of the day the crowd that worked at the bodega were trying to rouse K.O. . K.O. blearily looked up to the faces above him. He sat up, with everyone sighing with relief. He looked at them before launching his larger self at Dendy, wrapping her in a defensive hug.

"Woah!" Dendy patted his back. "Hey, it's okay!"

"You nearly scared us, K.O." Carol smiled at her son.

K.O. put Dendy behind him. "How do you know my name?" He growled.

Carol slowly blanched, with the other Bodega workers gaining a close look to it. "K.O., what did that robot do to you?"

"What robot?"

"Don't you remember?" Drix asked.

K.O. was still defensive about Dendy.

"K.O., there was a robot from Voxmore. It looked like a little spider?" Dendy placed her hand on his shoulder.

K.O. looked to Dendy. "No…" He managed.

* * *

 **Hey, a little PSA. If I do a request of yours, please give me liberty to do as I want with it. If you want it done avery specific and certain way, either commission (which means pay me) or write it yourself. If you don't understand this author's note. I will probably block you from reviewing if your a guest by deleting your reviews before they show up, or ignore you if you are a member of .**


	88. Hypocritical

"K.O., you hypocrite! You will stay down! You're too sick!" Dendy was on her husband's back, trying to desperately pull him back down into their bed with what little physical strength she had.

"Debdy," K.O. managed through a stuffy nose. "I cab jus wear by bask."

"Your masks are just going to get gross K.O.!" Dendy pointed out.

"Then I'll jus buy mbore." K.O. said, his sentence followed up with a snotty sneeze.

"You. Are. Sick!" She pulled her arms to his neck to try and put him in a choke hold.

"Debdy, I've just got a cold." He tried.

Dendy said nothing for a moment, before calling out "kids!"

Their three children, Charlotte, Trystan, and Michelle, looked in.

"Your father needs help getting back to bed." She told them.

Their kids understood, and quickly tried to dog pile on their dad.

He wasn't amused as put on his mask to protect his mouth and nose. "Debdy I-" He was caught off guard from a sensation from behind his knees. He immediately started to laugh and fell back onto the bed as Dendy positioned herself to continue tickling him.

"Children? Do you know the number for the bodega?"

"Yup momma!" Charlotte saluted.

"Call it. Let Baxter and Icelyn that their boss is sick today."

K.O. tried to cough out a "no," but Dendy did not relent, so it mixed in with sick laughter.

Charlotte called and let the two workers know about their boss. She reported back to her mother, and was informed to walk to the school, which was about 3 blocks away. A fair distance, and kids excitedly left.

"Now," Dendy looked over K.O., and saw he was asleep. "I'll make up some chicken broth for you." She patted his thigh, before walking away.


	89. For the Love of the Children

**Coolskelton 91's Request. K.O. and Dendy want to be together, but kappas are slaves.**

* * *

It was rare for the two be together like this, their lips nearly touching as they finally whispered tearful goodbyes. They didn't want to let go at all. But someone would eventually make them leave. After all, she was a slimy kappa, and he was a bigoted human in the eyes of others. But they loved each other. From the day she arrived on the neighbor's home and tasked her to assist everyone, to every tearful goodbye, where their other friends stretched them away from each other.

* * *

It hadn't been long since K.O. had gotten the glass necklace that held the yellow water lily until his mother noticed.

"When'd ya get that hun?" Carol asked one morning.

"Oh, uh…a few days ago?" K.O. recalled.

"Who got it?" She asked as K.O.'s step-father, Eugene "Gar" Garcia, served out some oatmeal for the family.

"I…found it."

Carol gave him a look that said: "I know you're lying," as Gar raised a brow.

"A friend gave it to me."

"Which friend?"

"Erm, Nanini."

"K.O.," Carol warned. She was all about virtues of a hero, and lying was something K.O. detested.

"Okay…Dendy."

"You've never mentioned a 'Dendy' before, K.O."

"She's-"

"And no more lying." Carol told him.

"She's...she's part of the kappa family Ginger purchased when I was still 6-11."

That information nearly made Gar spit out his coffee as Carol looked to her son. "And you consider her a friend?"

K.O. tried to find the right words, but he didn't want to lie anymore. "I love her."

 _That_ caused Gar to spit out his drink.

* * *

Dendy kept adjusting the bandana that K.O. gave her, much to the curiosity of her parents.

"Uh, Den," her father started, "where'd ya get that bandana?"

"Oh, from…someone…"

"And… who is this someone?" Pepelina asked.

"He…his name is K.O." Dendy told them.

"That doesn't sound like a kappa name." Pavil said.

"He's…human."

"Oh, and, he's okay?" Pepelina prodded.

"More than okay! I…I love him…"

* * *

Carol sighed through her nose as she and Gar sat in their bed. "I know it's weird for you." She told him.

"It'd be weird for anyone."

She waited for a moment. "We were weird for anyone. It's not normal for widows to remarry." She sipped on some tea.

"B-but we loved each other!"

"Exactly, Eugene. We love each other and didn't let society get in the way of our lives. If we always followed society, we would have never been together." Another pause. "And I know it's really hard for you, considering that you grew up along The Banks."

The Banks was a term referring to where kappas usually worked, were brought in, and were usually sold in auctions. Gar had grown up there with his mother, father, and older brother, and was accustomed to having kappa help around the house, and take up different roles. Because of this, Gar was very accustomed to having kappas as slaves, unlike Carol who grew up in a small home that didn't need to have kappas help out.

* * *

"Oh, sweetie, what is K.O. like?" Pepelina asked.

"Wonderful. He's sweet and nice, and he's always treated me with respect."

"And how did he make that bandana, Den?" Pavil prodded.

"He learned how to stitch from his Godmother. He made it from fabric that I liked."

"Aw, how romantic!" Pepelina swooned.

* * *

"So, when do you see Dendy?" Carol asked her son.

"Every other Tuesday." K.O. told her, happy that she approved of his relationship, unlike his friends.

"When you go out with your friends?"

"Yeah."

 _Wow, his friends must really care about him to help him keep this relationship up._ Carol innerly sighed.

"I just wish that I could spend more time with her."

"Well, you could…"

"No, she's always taken away by some other kappas."

 _The parents._ Carol jumped up at the thought, nearly spooking K.O. .

* * *

Dendy jumped as her parents learned about the exact same information that Carol learned. They looked determined as her as well, and the two soon made up their minds about what they were going to do.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gar asked.

"This is between true love, Eugene. Of course this is a good idea."

"Carol, I think you are taking this a bit too far."

* * *

Pavil and Pepelina were more agreeing on the subject knowing that they wanted their daughter to be happy, and after hearing how K.O. would be taken from her, they thought that the parents of him were doing the exact same thing that Carol thought was going on.

* * *

The parents followed their children's friends to where K.O. and Dendy were meeting a few car lengths behind to not arouse suspicion.

* * *

K.O. and Dendy quickly barreled out of the cars to see their significant other. Meeting in their clearing they ran to embrace each other. They told each other how much they missed one another and shared kisses and information about what had happened in the week, excluding the information about the parents. They had sworn each other secrecy from anyone except those that would help them, and they didn't want to betray one another's trust. They held each other close, knowing that they would soon need to let go to go try and enjoy time with their friends.

And they were taken. Their friends came out to help them seperate.

Then there were more car doors opening and closing, and K.O. and Dendy held each other tighter, fearing that the police would soon be biting at the heels of Dendy and taking her in for kissing a human.

It was their parents.

Carol looked over the scene, before snorting outwardly. "Can someone explain to me what in Cob's name is going on?" She asked calmly.

There was silence, until one of K.O.'s friends, his adoptive cousin Fink, spoke up. "Look, if I have a right to two dads, then…then K.O. has a right to loving a kappa!" She was usually fierce, and was actually the one who wanted to be up front about K.O.'s and Dendy's relationship when they first found each other, but she knew that if they had, Dendy would've been taken away. But now faced with authority, Fink was ready to fight tooth and nail for her cousin, and not wanting to touch upon the fight that Gar and Carol went through to be married.

"Well, yes, we know that our daughter has found a love," Pavil interjected, "but we thought that the parents were getting in the way."

"I would _never_!" Carol said, as if being accused for murder. "My son is just fine loving whomever he wants to!"

"And we appreciate that greatly." Pepelina said. "We were slightly worried that you _would_ get in that way. We want our daughter to be happy as well."

"Y-you," K.O. teared up, "You…" He looked back to Dendy. "We can finally !" He picked her up gleefully and kissed her again, and the friends, though somewhat skeptical, decided to be happy for them.

* * *

Presenting their case to the court was difficult, even though Cupid, some homosexual couples (Including Venomous and Boxman), and Carol and Gar supported the case, many people from The Banks were defensive, saying "a kappa cannot marry a human. They are less. They are slaves."

And when the court ruled in favor of K.O. and Dendy's marriage, and kappas no longer being considered slaves, The Banks and part of the country refused to accept, and a war broke out.

* * *

Pepelina rubbed the back of her daughter as Dendy wept. Carol looked out the window between pacing the floor. Dendy dried her eyes as she held the note close to her heart.


	90. Villainous

**In an alternate universe: A villainous Dendy works together with her masochistic lab assistant that is a villainous K.O., on a portal to other worlds. They end up visiting the Heroic world.**

 **Bonus: When they enter the hero universe, they lose the other and both start frantically look for the other**

 **Bonus 2: they bump into the heroic versions of who they're looking for.**

 **Note: Once they're in the Hero universe, they will have (V.) in front of their name to clarify.**

* * *

In an alternate universe to the world we so know and love, there is another, that focuses on a villainous child, and the joys of being evil and attacking the defenseless. It was practically the same characters, just all of them were opposite of their alignments. Who were once Heroes now took pleasure in villainy, and those who were Villains found it their duty to fight heroically against the villains that populated their world.

Today, the villainous version of our K.O. was helping the villainous version of our Dendy. They certainly looked different from what we knew.

The villainous K.O. looked very similar to the T.K.O. of the world we knew, nix the purple eyes for brown.

Dendy was very different from her heroic counterpart. She didn't dye her acorn brown hair, but her clothing aspects were so different it would be hard to confuse her for the Dendy we know. With purple goggles with clouded violet glass, a lab coat covering a white dress shirt and black slacks, her boots were a dark purple, complimenting her dark purple gloves as well.

Dendy finished up the current invention she was working on, and smiled. It wouldn't be something helpful to the villainous world, just a little pet project she had worked on that had engulfed her free time. "Eureka! I've done it! K.O.! Come quick!"

K.O. came over to see the invention. It looked like a door with a keypad lock. "Cool! Uh…what exactly does this do again?" He braced himself as Dendy brought her fist down on top of his head, causing a goose egg to appear.

"Haven't you been listening to me!?" She hissed.

"I-I've been listening!" K.O. told her, gingerly rubbing the goose egg with a pained smile.

Dendy rolled her eyes at her masochistic assistant. "Well, I'll just have to refresh your memory, won't I?"

"Yeah…you hit me so hard, that I don't remember!"

"The gateway to the alternate universes is a revolutionary discovery! And now that we know that Red Action has told us that we can exist in different time periods, who's to say we can't exist in different universes as well!" Dendy began typing into the keypad.

"We'll want to start off small, like a universe where you like olives instead of hating them."

"Ugh. How can _anyone_ like olives!? They're disgusting and ruin anything that they come in contact with!"

Dendy slapped him. "I like olives, you jerk!" She then looked to her glove and rubbed her eyes in a swift motion, holding her hand there for a moment as if to pinch the bridge of her nonexistent nose. She knew it was their way of reassuring and showing each other that they knew the other was there. She would always care for him when he accidentally took blows from her other experiments. Ice packs, bandaids, things that she justified to him with her telling him that he would be her Harley Quinn.

A body guard who could take blows and protect her from heroes, and not have them be dependant on one another.

If one of them is rotting in jail, leave them to rot if you have a better plan to take over the world.

But as such, Dendy looked back to see K.O. messing with the buttons. "Don't press them!" She hissed, swatting away his hands. The portal opened.

"Neat!" K.O. gave a toothy grin. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" K.O. cheered as he ran in.

"K.O.! I'm going to clobber you!" Dendy shouted after him, also running.

* * *

(V.)K.O. giddily ran to the forest just outside the plaza. "Huh? Wow!" He felt the trees, so full of life, and it was sticky on the bark. "Maple instead of Spruce? Man, I thought I found something cool. Sorry Dendy."

There was silence.

"Dendy?" He called. "Dendy!? DENDY!?" He was in a panic now, running to what he thought was the edge of the woods, looking for his friend. "DENDY! DENDY!"

MEANWHILE

"You were _such_ an idiot K.O.!" (V.)Dendy growled. "Honestly. How could you think this was a good idea!?" She looked around, finding herself in the plaza parking lot. "Wait, K.O.? K.O.?" She called. "Where did you go?"

(V.)Dendy ran to Gar's, hoping for some answers.

* * *

(V.)K.O. was panting, roaring, whimpering, and crying out for his friend. "DENDY! DENDY!" Tears were spilling from his eyes. Where was she? "DENDY!"

Unknowingly, Dendy was in the area, and when she heard the voice screaming for her, she set off to find the location.

* * *

(V.)Dendy walked into the store, glancing around to find (V.)K.O. "H-he couldn't have gotten far… I entered right after him…" She told herself.

"Woah, Dendy?" A semi-familiar voice asked.

(V.)Dendy spun to see Enid, in much brighter attire, her once green crop top was now blue, and hair was floofier.

"Greetings, Enid." (V.)Dendy told her.

"What's with the outfit?"

"I'm just-" (V.)Dendy paused. This was an alternate universe, clearly, they had different Dendies. "-wearing something new. Perchance, have you seen K.O. anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's coming down that aisle right now."

(V.)Dendy glanced to see what looked to be…! "Of all the stupid things for him to do!" She cursed under her breath.

* * *

"DENDY!" Tears were streaming down (V.)K.O.'s face as he looked for her. Fortunately or unfortunately, Dendy finally found him.

"There you-" She choked. She thought she saw T.K.O., and began to get flashbacks to her lab and the destruction at Boxmore. He had come out, looking for her, and those did not spell good things for the young kappa.

He saw her however, and a grin split his features. He charged and barreled into her.

Dendy thought quickly, and tucked up, but who she thought was T.K.O. pulled her close to him, in a…hug…?

"I'm sorry I ran away," he told her, presenting his cheek. There was a pause. "Y-you're not gonna slap me?" (V.)K.O. asked.

"Why would I?" Dendy countered. She was terrified of him. Why would she provoke him.

(V.)K.O. looked over Dendy, and realized…he was in another universe. No wonder she didn't act mad! And his Dendy would not wear something so unprofessional as a jumpsuit. Or was it a wet suit? (V.)K.O. couldn't tell, nor cared. She wasn't his Dendy.

* * *

(V.)Dendy grabbed K.O.'s ear violently before quickly dragging him out if the store. "I cannot believe you would let your corrupted form out! Of all the stupid things you could've done, _this_ is by far the most stupid!" She released him, and glared expecting a sheepish grin from her (V.)K.O., only to find him rubbing his ear.

"Ow! That hurt!"

(V.)Dendy looked at her black gloved hand than had held his ear, before looking back to K.O. "It did?"

"Yeah, a lot!" K.O. rubbed his ear, tears nearly spilling as it stung.

(V.)Dendy stepped back a bit. "You're-You're not my K.O." she realized.

"What?" K.O. questioned.

"My K.O.! He's…" her face slipped from her anger to a layer of fear. "He's all alone…he's Cob knows where," she shivered.

"Hey! Maybe we can help?" K.O. assured. "I'm the helper at Gar's Bodega! We can definitely find what you're looking for!"

(V.)Dendy looked at him curiously. "Fine." She told him with a lowered head.

* * *

(V.)K.O glared at Dendy, with contempt. She was a Dendy, but she wasn't _his_. Still, he put up with her. Hopefully this Dendy was nearly as smart as his.

" _My_ Dendy made a device to go to different universes, so I wanted to use it. I did, and we ended up getting separated." He told her in a slightly condescending voice.

"And it's because of you that you two got separated. You used it, and she most likely knew what she was doing."

(V.)K.O. snorted. Maybe she had a point.

* * *

After the entire explanation to both Enid and Rad about (V.)Dendy, they were a bit overwhelmed. The villainous version of the kappa was much more prone to emotions. Especially when blabbering about her (V.)K.O.

"and…he's so wonderful, and spontaneous…he could be a cowboy for all I know!" She suddenly cried and buried her face to K.O.'s shoulder.

"I'm not prepared to deal with this situation!" Rad exclaimed.

"None of us are prepared to deal with this situation!" Enid reminded. "Look at K.O.!"

The young hero was eyeing (V.)Dendy with worry, and shooting pleading looks to his coworkers.

* * *

(V.)K.O kept shouting for his Dendy, irritating the heroic Dendy that kept on beside him, leading him to the plaza.

"This is a populated area. Most likely, your Dendy is here or has been seen." Dendy told him.

He shrugged, and headed to the plaza, reluctant to believe the other Dendy. The person thsy could've possibly seen her was his boss, who he didn't like, and perhaps his mother, so they went there.

* * *

(V.)Dendy sniveled and breathed as she walked out of the store as (V.)K.O. and Dendy walked into the dojo.

"So, what does your K.O. look like?" K.O. asked, his arm around (V.)Dendy to comfort her.

"He's adorable. Long thick hair, clear complexion."

"Anything else?" Rad asked.

"He has a snaggle tooth, purple eyeshadow, spiked bracelets-"

"He looks like T.K.O. …" Enid nodded. "Wait…"

* * *

Carol looked from Dendy and (V.)K.O nervously. "Is there an explanation for this?" She squeaked.

"A K.O. and his Dendy found their way to our universe. Unfortunately, they ended up separating from each other. This version of K.O. found me over his own Dendy, and as such, is stuck looking for her."

"I, uh… see…" Carol gulped.

"I was offput by his appearance as well, Mrs. K.O.'s mom, but he is not as violent as the turbonic half of your son. Or, at the very least, not as trigger happy with his powers."

"Uh huh…" Carol looked to the lookalike of her son and he was just sitting there. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

* * *

"So… you have a _T_.K.O. in your head?"

"Yeah." K.O. confirmed.

"Interesting. My K.O. has… a version called _C_.K.O."

"What's the C stand for?"

"Corrupted. C.K.O. is a flirt with me, but he's determined to destroy any villains that cross his path. Including his own mother."

There was a pause, and K.O. jumped back. "You're a villain!?"

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really." Said Rad. "I mean, I think Dendy does some pretty villainous things."

"Did she forcefully take over the POW Card company to make sure that kappas could receive justice?"

"No, she and I just tried to convince that kappas aren't monsters." K.O. informed.

"Hmm… if I wasn't so worried about my K.O., I would pry into it more."

"Okay,"Carol said as the trio walked out. "So where is your Dendy?" She asked (V.)K.O.

"There is his Dendy." Dendy pointed to the group that surrounded ( V.)Dendy.

Eagerly, ( V.)K.O ran towards the group, calling for his Dendy.

( V.)Dendy looked over in surprise. "K.O.!" She shouted, and ran towards him as well.

They nearly collided, before they skidded to a stop. (V.)K.O. opened his mouth, before (V.)Dendy hit him harder on the head, a _clonck_ sound hitting the ears of the 5 that were outside. "HOW DARE YOU USE MY MACHINE LIKE THAT YOU IMBICILE!" She shouted.

The trio that had stayed with ( V.)Dendy felt their jaws drop. Just moments before she had been sobbing and worried, and now she was berating him, while acting like nothing had happened to make her worried.

That's when (V.)K.O piped up. "I know you love me." He told her with a grin that looked somewhat lovestruck.

"Wh-whatever!" She shouted.


	91. 14 Valentine's Day Short Stories

_Celebrating Single's Awareness Day_

They were children. Naturally, in school, they learned of Valentine's Day. A day Ms. Quantum loathed, but that's besides the point.

On this day, the kids gave each other typical valentines they gave to the each person in the class without really knowing them. Place them in boxes, enjoy candy, etc. etc. . However, from Rad, K.O. had learned about Single's Awareness Day, and he thought that it fit with Dendy, so whilst giving his classmates Valentine's Candy, he gave Dendy a special, handmade card that declared Single's Awareness Day and their friendship being the best thing ever!

Of course when the two decided to hang out on this Valentine's Day, people thought they were a couple. A romantic couple, and not a couple of platonic friends.

* * *

 _Perfect Valentine's Day, but it's Winter_

"Why is he on the floor?" Hawkins asked Drix, pointing to their peer coworker, K.O., who was on the floor, sobbing.

"He's mad because he spent the whole day preparing a perfect Valentine's Day with his girlfriend." Drix explained.

"Didn't he remember that Valentine's Day was a Winter Holiday?"

"Not until he called her and left a voicemail."

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

Drix shrugged, going back to work.

* * *

 _I Can't Have a Crush_

Dendy had a hard time figuring out emotions. The more complex, the more she was lost. Friendship with her was so rewarding, that K.O. didn't want to ruin it. Even with a crush on the cute kappa.

 _That's it! I'll bottle up this emotion, and then one day…I'll die._ K.O. thought to himself. Of course, with him suppressing the emotion, K.O. thought he had gotten rid of it.

Until it was T.K.O.'s turn to pilot the body. K.O. agreed, like usual, until he realized that T.K.O.'s mission was to find Dendy. K.O. couldn't let that happen! He fought for control, but couldn't seem to fight off T.K.O. trying to find the young kappa. He didn't want to ruin his friendship!

T.K.O. asked Dendy to meet him at a lake, to which she eventually agreed when T.K.O. convinced her with a secret. Ignoring K.O.'s pleas, he waited for her.

"Greetings T.K.O." Dendy sat next to him on the dock, their feet hanging off, near the water. "You needed to tell me something?"

 _No! He doesn't! T.K.O.! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!_ K.O cried, stuck in his own head.

"Yeah. Uhm." T.K.O. gulped. "Dendy, K.O. and I think you're really cool. You're smart, and pretty…"

 _T.K.O.! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!_

"R-really?" Dendy asked.

"Yeah. Adorable even." _NO! NO! NO! I'M NOT READY!_ "You know, there's nothing like your smile."

"My smile?"

"Yeah, sort of subtle, and perfect, and real. Whenever you do it, you never realize how it can make someone feel."

Dendy touched the corner of her mouth, before hiding her mouth with her knuckles.

"And when your bored, you scribble those little science equations in the margins of your math homework, that's incredible that you know that many. And we just…bottled it up. We didn't want to ruin our friendship with you. But now whenever I see you I think…'maybe the world isn't so bad, if you're there.'"

"W-wow. I have to say I'm…very flattered but…"

 _I KNEW IT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER!_

 _I NEEDED TO!_ T.K.O. argued with his brother.

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Dendy asked. "Because, I think you confessed to me, but you left out the question."

It took a moment for T.K.O. to process, but he spat it out against K.O.'s wishes. "Dendy, will you be our girlfriend?"

Dendy smiled at T.K.O. before saying: "of course!"

* * *

 _First Kiss_

"Dendy?"

"Yes T.K.O.?"

"We should kiss now." T.K.O. prompted.

Dendy's eyes widened, and she looked over to T.K.O., who was now looking away. "A-are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. D-do you not want to?" T.K.O. turned so their faces were only a few inches away.

"N-no…I mean yes! I want to! It's just that we haven't really talked about this, and I don't know if we should wait for a moment or what, I've never done this before-"

T.K.O. cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss to shut her up.

* * *

 _Flowers Won't Work (Flower Shop AU!)_

"How am I supposed to ask her out!?"

"Flowers?"

"Are you kidding? She works at a flower shop! I can't go to the store, ask her to make a bouquet consisting of her favorite romance flowers, pay for it and then tell her that it's for her! That's tacky!" K.O. rolled his eyes at his lovestruck brother.

"Okay, what about chocolate?"

"It won't last. She'll eat it and not remember that in a few years."

"What about a plushie?"

"I don't know if she would like it! I don't know her favorite animal!"

"Well, what would be a good first date?"

T.K.O. thought for a moment. "The Observatory."

"Really? You usually go alone."

"Well, she won't know!"

"Okay. But first you gotta make sure that she likes stars."

"Of course!"

* * *

 _You Are Warm, and I Have Cold Blood_

"Dendy, can you please get off of me?"

"No."

"Dendy, I need to get up."

"No, you're warm."

"Dendy, I need to get to work."

"No, you are warm and I have cold blood."

"Dendy, please."

"No."

K.O. thought for a moment. "The forecast says it'll rain today."

"Really?" Asked Dendy, jumping up.

"I just said that so you'd get off of me." K.O. informed her, sitting up.

Dendy stared at K.O. for a moment. "You should know better than to tell a kappa it will rain and be lying."

"Well, I need to get to work."

* * *

 _Polyamorous?_

It was strange for there to be cross-species relationships. It was even stranger to have a polyamorous relationship, yet the most popular hero, K.O. was in one, along with T.K.O. and Dendy. Many people found this strange, but many others took it as a sign that they could truly love who they wanted. With K.O. being the spearhead of the "Love Revolution," more people found themselves falling for people they always wanted to be with than just sticking their species.

* * *

 _Cupid's Blessing_

"Wait, Cupid! I need to ask you something!" K.O. shouted.

"What is it?"

"I need to know…is it okay for me to live someone society says I shouldn't…?"

Cupid smiled. "If you allow yourself to be in a healthy relationship you enjoy, then don't let anyone tell you 'you can't love them because of their species.'" He told K.O.

* * *

 _First Argument_

"I'm just saying that Mr. Gar and your mother have never argued, they could be in a stagnant relationship, which could lead to them breaking up."

"So what if they haven't had an argument? It just means they're in a happy relationship!"

"Well, look at Rad and Enid, they have a relationship where they argue a lot and have been able to understand each other better."

"Well, what about Boxman and Venomous? They never argue and they have a great relationship!"

* * *

 _Breakup_

"I'm sorry K.O., I just…I need some time to think."

"Please, Dendy, don't do this."

"I have to do what's best for me. Goodbye."

"And cut!" Rad said. "That's perfect! We're definitely going to win with that!"

"Are you sure?" K.O. asked.

"Yeah, hitting everyone right in the feels, they'll eat it up!"

* * *

 _I Don't Want Your Tears_

"K.O., why are you crying?"

"Because I realized that I can't do this homework."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes" K.O. sobbed.

"Can you stop crying?"

"I'll try…"

* * *

 _Nicknames_

T.K.O. had given her a nickname the moment they met. At first, Dendy thought he was just calling her a baby who liked science, but it soon morphed into a pet name when she and K.O. began to date. When T.K.O. demanded to come out, and Dendy was there, he would do things, like pull her closer to him while growling the name out. It was slightly nice to hear him say it now, but Dendy felt that she needed to give him a nickname as well if he kept doing this.

However, she found the perfect name when T.K.O. had pulled her on top of him so she would cuddle with him, mainly because he wanted attention. Dendy had been hugging T.K.O., when she began to hear him pant like a dog. Curious, she felt her hands, which were tangled in T.K.O.'s mess of hair, and flexed her fingers, which stroked T.K.O.'s scalp. He seemed to enjoy it, whining like a puppy.

Dendy continued, now trying to find sweet spots to mark in her notes for later. That was when she added to the notes on K.O. . Now he was known as (Turbo) Kaio "Puppy" Kincaid.

* * *

 _I Missed You_

"I was only gone for work." Dendy sighed as K.O. held her in a hug. If he wanted to, he could get her in a bone crushing hug, but he just wanted to hold his wife.

"That won't change the fact that I missed you." He swooned, before nuzzling her cheek.

Dendy smiled from the affection. Despite K.O. not needing to do this, he still reassured Dendy of how much he loved her.


	92. Kappa Tradition

**Hey, this is for Water Spirit. Hopefully you're no longer so thirsty for water chapters.**

* * *

K.O. was not nervous when he was invited to an event that celebrated kappas waking up from hibernation. He just wanted to see his friend again, and was ecstatic to see her again after a four month hiatus. He quickly got ready with his swimming trunks, undershirt, and a towel, and got his mom to drive him to the kappa lake area. There was no need for his headband, but he wore it anyway, as to not look like T.K.O.

* * *

Dendy was excited to share this tradition with her best friend. And, after much deliberation, her parents told her to finally tell him how she felt about him. She was with her parents when she heard some kappas grumbling about a land dweller coming to their traditional spring thaw celebration.

K.O. felt slightly uncomfortable with the gawking and angry looks, but soon Dendy was rushing to his side. She had no goggles or jumpsuit, and instead wore a traditional, human female bathingsuit. "K.O.! I'm so glad you were able to come!" She said, hugging him.

"Erm, glad to be here." K.O. managed, locking eyes with some kappas, who were glaring.

"Don't much them, they're just not used to seeing land dwellers. Besides, my parents and I have a small pool to ourselves!" Dendy tugged for K.O. to follow her.

K.O. did so, placing a towel near the small pool before slipping down into the shallow pool that he could stand in. He and Dendy faced her parents.

"It's good to see you again, K.O." Pepelina smiled.

"We were just about to play Den's favorite game." Pavil explained.

"Really?" K.O. looked to Dendy.

"Bubble Talk. A player goes underwater, and talks so bubbles come up, whoever is the closest, they get to go next!"

"Oh, that seems cool."

"Youngest usually goes first, but we heard you and Den are the same age." Pavil nodded as if to ask.

"Yeah. But Dendy was born in the early spring, I was born in the late spring. June 18th."

"So, K.O. you go first."

K.O. dove his head underwater, and tried to manage a sentence, before coming up and coughing up some water.

"Woah! K.O., are you okay?" Dendy asked, rubbing his back to make him feel better.

"Yeah." K.O. coughed. "C-could you tell what I said?"

"Was it: 'Silverspark is the best old time hero'?"

"Yes!" K.O smiled at his friend.

"That means that Den goes next!" Pavil declared.

Dendy went underwater, and spoke. The bubbles coming up confused K.O., and he wondered how he would be able to figure it out.

As Dendy came up, he father got it, after he waited for K.O. "You're excited that your little friend, K.O. is here."

"Correct!" Dendy smiled at her father.

"Dendy is always tough to figure out." Pepelina reassured.

 _I should have gotten it though._ K.O. thought bitterly as Pavil went underneath.

His bubbles came up fast, and when he came up, Pepelina was blushing. "Oh, Pavil!" She swooned. "Me, prettier than a midnight's blossom?"

"It's true!" Pavil declared.

K.O. felt more comfortable after that. Pepelina played her turn, and Pavil got it, and then Dendy began guessing Pavil's words correctly and when K.O. was faced with Dendy's words, he couldn't tell any of the bubble talk, it was mainly played between Dendy and Pavil, which slowly made K.O. frustrated.

Here he was, watching his friend and her father playing a game and not involving him, even though he was so excited to see Dendy again.

He got out of the pool under the guise of not wanting to get pruny, and rested on his towel, finally taking off his undershirt to reveal his torso, and his headband and letting his hair down to fully dry. Usually, he'd never let his hair get wet since it took forever, but at least he'd have an excuse.

A few minutes passed and then Pavil and Pepelina left the pool to see some other kappas that just came to the lake.

Dendy came over to K.O., who was nearly dry by now. "Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah." K.O. replied flatly.

Dendy looked at K.O., trying to search his features, but she was not good with emotions, so she dropped trying to pry. "Can you follow me again?"

"I guess." K.O. said, standing up. He grabbed his undershirt and headband, along with towel, and followed Dendy, who led him to an animal trail. They continued, until the came to a clearing that was far enough away for no one to hear them. It still had a pool, and Dendy told him that it only came around during the spring and dried up in the summer.

K.O. was finally happy that he and Dendy could spend time together. He and Dendy sat down on his towel by the pool and talked about what happened during school in winter, which had Dendy as the only hibernating student in their specific class.

Dendy kept going on topics, trying to push her confession until they exhausted every topic. It was around 4:30, and Dendy began to finally tell K.O. how she felt. "K.O., there's something you need to know about me."

"Is it about how you failed the English end of course test?"

Dendy gave him a strange look. "Wh-what? No! It's, something that has to deal with emotions."

"Oh, what is it?" K.O. asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dendy tried to look at K.O., but he was looking so adorable, she looked away, a darker green beginning to grace her features. So, she whispered it.

K.O. didn't notice her lips moving, but he did notice the dark green. "Dendy?" K.O. asked, leaning closer, his hand coming up against her hand.

Dendy took his hand in hers and tried to take a breath to calm herself. "K.O., I…" her throat closed up, and her breaths were shaky. Why was this so difficult?

"Dendy, it's okay." K.O. reassured.

His face was closer to her's now. If she just leaned in a little, she could tell him without words. It would be easier. So she did. She kissed him. It was just, easier. She hadn't thought about how he would feel until she stopped kissing him. They stared for a moment, and Dendy finally realized her mistake.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" She tried to run from K.O., but he gently tugged her back to him. He brought her back in, this time with Dendy not knowing what to do. Her lips were touching his again, and he had his hand against her neck to deepen the kiss, and eventually, Dendy came to it. She had her hands come up to his hair and feel the wetness of it. The thickness kept the water in his hair and it was nice.

They parted for a moment, catching their breath and trying to talk. They stood and K.O. began kissing her again, wanting to hold her close, and they both fell into the water. They came up to the top of the water, and they had to take a couple breaths. K.O. smiled a bit and dipped his mouth under the water, staring in Dendy's eyes as he spoke underwater. Dendy stared back to him, lovingly. And she kissed him for a fourth time, this time, much more chaste.


	93. Curse of an Oracle

**Curse of an oracle: K.O.'s dreams are coming more frequent that foreshadow horrible things. One of his dreams involves Dendy, and it seems really bad.**

* * *

K.O. was crying was from another nightmare, and naturally, Carol was there to comfort her baby boy. He had been having sudden spurts of these visions, some were abstract, and some were scarily accurate to something that would happen a few days or weeks later. Eventually, gaining the attention of Red Action, who noticed that the future of her world was slowly turning into a not-so dystopian future. Sure, her team still existed, but they were able to be revered more by people instead of being a small rebellion against a tyrant alien race. A small thing that this kid was able to figure out could cause people to live in Red Action's future.

Carol called Red Action, and K.O. explained his dream, very abstract, but Red Action looked through the dream journal to try and figure out everything. He was in fog, and he was opening a cabinet and it opened to a room. His mother was in there, looking distraught, and was wearing her usual outfit and there was a window behind her, and suddenly a Fox came in and seemed to have hurt her.

"Okay…Your mom his hiding a secret from you, and that will cause her to get hurt by someone she shouldn't and/or a foxy lady."

"You mean…mommy's gonna be hurt by Foxtail?"

Sure enough, Foxtail and Carol got into an argument that left one another pretty beat up, and Foxtail was dishonorably discharged from P.O.I.N.T. . It was surprising to Carol, but she was glad that K.O. had gotten this power, as it protected her.

* * *

Another dream K.O. had was when he was dating a very clingy girl, and was thinking of breaking up with her. As it turns out, he and her were eating spaghetti in the dream, when suddenly the spaghetti turned into constriction, and brought them closer together. Too close for K.O.'s comfort. When reading about it from Red Action, he learned spaghetti meant either abundance and nourishment, or he was stuck in a relationship and didn't know how to end it. So he broke up with her on the noon before their date night, and he never called it a date. It was a messy break up for both of them, but they eventually got over it.

The girl got together with another boy, and K.O. found himself hanging out a lot more with Dendy.

* * *

It was one of the nights approaching K.O. and Dendy's wedding. They were sleeping in separate homes from one another, when K.O. had the dream.

"Okay, uh, to see fire in your dream can symbolize destruction, passion, desire, illumination, purification, transformation, enlightenment, or anger. Were you afraid of the fire?"

"Yes! I was! My future wife caught on fire!"

"Okay, okay…To see a bird singing near a fire refers to someone who is consumed by their passion."

"The bird wasn't singing! It was bringing her body to me!"

"Was she still alive?"

"I mean, kind of…"

"Well, was she burned?"

"Yeah, but…she seemed fine I guess? But you know how my dreams get! What about the one where that black broomstick and green pair of glasses on a can of protein powder danced? It was just saying that Enid and Rad would be coming to my wedding!"

"Look, maybe your dream means something else. We can just try and make it out for the better. I'm sure if you protect her, nothing bad is going to happen." *click*

* * *

K.O. continued to panic in secret about this dream, hoping that nothing would come of it, like the crab dream that Red Action said that K.O. was gay after he told her about it.

Then a giant bird was spotted around where K.O. and Dendy were staying. All the grills components were falling apart (all heck broke loose). K.O. contacted his mommy about it, and was nearly hysterical about it.

His mom listened and told him she would try to help, then Dendy came over.

"K.O., I have finally been able to quit my old job, and able to work from home."

K.O. paused for a moment, then managed a "nevermind mommy."

* * *

 **Bonus: K.O. panics and begins to try and convince people to help him, with the only person that believes him is the local senator/Red Action/his mother.**

 **Happy Bonus: It turns out that Dendy got a job that allows her to work from home.**


	94. Monster Inside

**PSA TIME!**

 **Coolskelton 91 wanted me to do this chapter where K.O. turns feral on an island, and it has the set up of Lord of the Flies. But it's a Family Guy reference, and Imma just gonna tell ya, I have** _ **never**_ **watched Family Guy, nor do I plan to. I find it too violent for my liking, including someone wanted a reference where T.K.O. and Dendy were beating each other up? Yeah, no. That would never happen. Not in the villain AU, not in the actual universe, not in Heroic T.K.O. AU.**

 **I don't want that for my sweet ship! I don't want** _ **abuse**_ **. I just want adorable and some angst.**

 **There are some people also asking about mouth things… I mean, some are interesting, and can be comedic, but really, what is the fascination with it!? I'm not really into that kind of stuff, but I guess a lot of people who read this are.**

 **Theme of this PSA: The Family Guy and mouth stuff are kinda not for me. After this chapter I will be probably deleting reviews related to the stuff I'm not doing, just because all the guest reviews are cluttering up my review area and giving me faux reviews.**

 **Now! Onto the story!**

* * *

It was over. K.O., Rad, and Enid had taken him down. Shadowy Figure was no longer a threat. But now they were stranded on his island. No way to seemingly get home. K.O. had exhausted all his energy.

And so the trio set up a plan. Using scrap metal, and Enid's fire, they made SOS signals. It took a long while, a few weeks, maybe month, but the trio survived, using one another to keep each other sane and they ate from Shadowy Figure's extra food that was kept in his base.

But then the beast came. K.O. was seemingly taken by it after a pink chemical in the lab spilled over him, and soon after, the creature came out, with no sign of K.O. except in the monster's jaw. His sweatband.

Rad and Enid expected the worst, and drove off the beast. A few days later, Rad and Enid were finally rescued and the only momento they had of their little buddy was in their hands. A torn sweatband.

The plaza welcomed back the two heroes, and mourned the loss of their dear, poor young one that they had grown to enjoy.

Family shrieked with tears of their lost child.

Classmates mourned and had to drag themselves back into work the next day

But one didn't recover. A once straight A student had fallen into a depression. Dendy was barely skating by with her grades.

Until Carol reached out to her. A human was spotted on the island, and had similarities to K.O. . Carol desperately wanted Dendy's and the rest of the bodega workers help in the search.

Of course she would accept. And so the 5 went out to find him. They set up base camp near a river, and began to search.

* * *

It had been a week with no luck, and the 5 were losing hope, until they heard thenroars of rhe monster. They had prepared to run, and run they did, trying to save themselves before others, but keeping general pace. Until Dendy was caught.

She screamed and thrashed as she was dragged into dense foliage and the others tried to race after her.

They were soon lost to the leaves and plants as the creature dragged her away. Once it had deemed it far enough, it pinned her with its massive paw and opened its jaw wide. Its face was covered by a hood that went to its shoulder and was being held by a single button.

Just then another creature burst out and attacked the first one. This one had a clear face, and pried it off of her. The creature chased the first one away, before picking up Dendy and readjusting her to fit to its mouth, before carrying her off.

It came to stop at a cave and placed her in a bed made of leaves, scrap cloth, and…she found a red sweatband. The creature sat next to her, and Dendy reached to find she still had her hackpack. She pulled out a hair that still had its root, and began to check it. As she searched the DNA of it, what _was_ this creature? Then she found she had a match in her system. It was K.O.!

Dendy looked to the creature, and began to find similarities. The color of its pelt was K.O.'s shade of brown. And its fangs were like T.K.O.'s. A thick fur that sprouted from its head was darker. And it didn't try to hurt her. The creature didn't eat K.O., the creature _was_ K.O.! The other must've caused his transformation.

* * *

It was about a day and a half until Dendy was found, and in that time, K.O., as the creature, doted on her as best it could. Brought her fresh killed boar, took moss and soaked it from fresh water from the river nearby, and she tried to accept it, until she was about to fall asleep. She heard movement, and so did K.O., but he didn't seem disturbed. Then Dendy heard them talking.

It was the plazians! They had come to find her! … and slay the beast. They couldn't! It was K.O.! Dendy came out, ready to defend.

"Wait!" Dendy stood in front of the group that planned to attack. "It's K.O. ." She told them.

Enid and Rad exchanged a look before glancing back to Dendy. "Sorry, what?" Rad asked.

"Dendy, are you sure that's K.O." Carol asked, sternly.

"His DNA matches it."

"But we saw you getting dragged away by it!" Enid shouted.

"It wasn't K.O. that dragged me away." Dendy told them.

"Then… who?" Mr. Gar asked.

As if to answer the question, K.O. came out growling. The group turned and saw the creature responsible coming out, staring down K.O.


	95. Glass slippers

**Dendy trying to take care of her feet, and TKO being super protective of anyone else from touching her feet.**

* * *

Dendy never liked not wearing shoes, and it was for this reason exactly. The possibility of glass. Her feet were soft from all the swimming kappas did. But here she was, in the bodega, trying to get glass out of her foot. But the worst part?

T.K.O.

She loved both of them deeply, but he was pacing around her, and growling at anyone who approached her. Honestly, the act was getting old, and Dendy needed help since her foot was bleeding.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"T.K.O.!" She shouted. Everyone in the bodega gave her a look, surprised at this outburst. "I _get_ that you are trying to protect me, but you are blocking people from helping me when I really need them around! Can you _please_ let them help!" She gave him a glare, and he quickly shrank away, running to the back.

Dendy would apologize to him later. Right now, she needed her feet fixed.


	96. Pyrite

**Inspired by Leopold Slikk.**

 **T.K.O. is pranking everyone in the plaza, but when Dendy is about to activate one of his pranks, he intervenes.**

* * *

"Let me out!" T.K.O. groaned.

"T.K.O., you're going to be naughty!"

"What? It's Pyrite day!"

Pyrite day. The day that most in Carol's family dreaded and hoped. A family tradition that was done with planned pranks against friends and family alike, under the guise that it celebrated a day when one of Carol's ancestors gave a man pyrite instead of gold. Not a very "heroic" thing to celebrate, but K.O. knew it from his grandmother, was a neutral to villainy and heroism.

He and his mother didn't celebrate it, but T.K.O. wanted to try it.

"We can just tell people about it. Oh please, oh please, oh please K.O.!"

K.O. sighed at his "brother." "Alright, but no pranks against customers. And when one of your pals go off, _you_ have to take credit."

"Of course!" T.K.O.'s face split into a grin, he was so giddy.

"And one more thing, no lollipop."

"But grandma did it to us!"

"Don't you remember how we felt?"

T.K.O. growled. "Ugh! Just let me out!"

"No lollipop!" K.O. told him, but then T.K.O. took over the body.

"This is gonna be fun!" T.K.O. snickered to himself.

He started by dressing exactly like K.O. . No makeup, nail polish, or spiked armbands. Perfect first prank.

A second one, he was particularly proud of was in his mother's car. When she sat down, the horn would go off. A little alteration on the whoopee cushion that scared his mother, and he laughed maniacally. Carol shook her head as she removed the device. "I'm never going to get used to you." She said under her breath, talking about TKO.

* * *

TKO's third prank was cellophane barrier, putting it around the area of the door to the break room, and laughing as Rad activated it, and fell onto the floor.

Unfortunately, when he pranked Enid by swapping her mix with trash music, she called in backup. The only person that could stop him. His girlfriend, Dendy.

She watched him set up a few pranks, and watched people run fall for them until he planted a lollipop. He seemed particularly gleeful. And so she decided to try and trigger it. She picked it up, and went to buy it. However, she reached the register, and TKO leaped out, and went to snatch it from her. "Dendy! No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because…it's my favorite flavor!" He shrugs. He takes it from her. "See, I'll show you!" He took it out of the wrapper, and began to lick the lollipop, eventually getting his tongue stuck. He looked to Dendy, to find her smirking in her little turtle smile, and it clicked "Ou ew!" He accused.

"Sorry, I can't understand you." She pinched his cheek.

"I ate ou!"

"No you don't."

"Ou uth thai ou coulde undethan ne!"

"I lied." Dendy shrugged.

T.K.O. grumbled to himself, and waited for the glue to come off his tongue. All the while, Dendy tried to talk to him about different topics, leading T.K.O. to swear off Pyrite Day.


	97. Leapfrog

**Request from Melancholy's Sunshine: Dendy and KO playing leapfrog.**

 **It's kinda short though. Maybe a lot short…**

* * *

Dendy had never heard of "leapfrog." In the PC culture that everyone lived in, they had gotten rid of it because "jumping over students like that could be provocative," and "there are frog kappas. It must be offensive to them."

But when KO was reading up on things to play that would help get them both active, leapfrog had come up. They rarely found games they both liked to play in gym. KO loved cheerleading and coordinated team work, and Dendy was more into anything that let her show off and had her alone. Long jump was a favorite, as well as Pole vault.

They looked through the rules. They would race against other leap froggers and jump over their partner. Usually there would be other activities with it, like a wheelbarrow race.

So KO and Dendy asked around for other kids, and managed to get a few kids around the plaza and with their school. They explained the rules, and the kids decided to meet at the park, with no parents to tell them that it was a bad game to play. Cause really, it was very innocent. Just kids playing around and having fun together.

And they did have fun. Even Dendy, who would rather be cooped up in a lab was enjoying it. She and KO didn't win, that was Nanini and Genesis, but they did enjoy themselves thoroughly. They started to meet up more and more, and eventually adding in more games, like Sharks and Minnows, Tag, but they would always end the day with another bout of leapfrog, trying to beat whoever won the last time.


	98. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**AnimeCub - how the three react to their first kiss.**

* * *

KO's POV

It's a regularly exciting day. Dendy's coming in to help me with Science and math. I just wish there were a few more customers to help, but it's rare to get this tranquility in the store. I almost went to meditate when the doorbell rang.

I look. "Welcome to Gar- Dendy!" I smile.

"Hello KO." Dendy says.

"I'm ready to get started on the homework." I tell her and we both head back to the break room. We get through it at the usual pace, when she asks me something.

"KO…? Can you help me with an experiment?" She asks.

I give it some thought, before saying "Sure!"

Her hands cup my face, and I start to heat up. Her hands are cold, understandably so for a cold-blooded creature. Her lips are on mine, and I feel tingly from it. Her lips are moving and my body's moving on its own. I can't even…think…

This…This is nice…I want more, but she pulls away…

* * *

TKO's POV

It's a regular boring day. Science Baby is coming in to help us with our Science and Math homework, but today is quiet. No Shadowy Figure… and no robots attacking. I wish that the TV I had, had more channels. Dumb KO always makes me see what's going on, and a guy can only come up with so many games and percussion songs to spend time.

She's inside the bodega now, and I watch the screen with glazing eyes as we work on stupid stuff on the paper until KO was finished.

Then she says something "KO…? Can you help me with an experiment?"

"No." I growl as KO says his plucky little 'sure!'

I scrunch my nose and she reaches for his face. And all of a sudden, she was on us, with closed eyes. I lurch forward.

Wh-what's this feeling? Wh-what's on my lips? They feel all, tingly… soft… it's moving… everyone's slowed down… can I…? can I…?

I try to feel her, feel her body in relation to her lips. What is she doing to me? Oh Cob…she's…she's…that little Science Baby…I…I want…

She breaks away, and I pant a bit. KO's not, but Cob…I don't know what to think about her anymore…Except…I want to do that again…

* * *

Bonus: Dendy's POV

I have known I had a crush on KO for a while. He is the first friend I had around my age, and I knew what fantasial crushes were like. The bodega could be considered the place where my crushes had congregated. But that was besides the point.

Today, I am on a mission. Encouraged by Mr. Logic and my parents I have decided that today was the day. I was finally going to get my first kiss.

I walk in to the bodega and go to my best friend. He greets me warmly, dropping his mop and scooping me up into a hug. He is still excitable as always, and his laugh is infectious. We stop after a moment, and head to the break room of the bodega. He takes out his backpack and digs for his paper, while I take out my notes. The teachers don't really know how to teach KO, as he's more of a hands on and visual learner. He shows me his progress at some of the matching vocabulary problems, and I assist him through the rest, sitting on his lap.

It was normal for us to do this. When we were 6-11, we shared this chair shortly after it was placed in. Partially for it being comfortable and partially for Enid and Radicles to stop arguing about it and nearly destroying it. And since then we made sure that we could still share the chair.

And so, we complete his homework. And working on chemistry gives me an idea. "KO…? Can you help me with an experiment?"

He agrees, and I steel my courage. I grab his face, close my eyes, and quickly press my lips against his. I try to find the shape of his lips, but they start to move against my own lips. They were soft, sweet.

His hands move awkwardly, as if trying to grab nothing in the shape of me, but his lips… they follow me, lovingly and I separated us. His lips move in a silent pant, and his eyes are dilated. I want to kiss him again, but he leans in before me. I get a mouthful of slightly sharp teeth and I shiver.


	99. Not What I'm Meant to Be

TKO loved this feeling of power. He roamed through the charred rocks that were once thw plaza. He hated how they kept rebuilding it. Why didn't they just send Plazamo after him so they could just get away?

He was going to destroy them all.

TKO chuckled darkly as he meandered through the rubble.

He heard some move and someone groan. He set his sight on the moving rubble and landed on top of it. "What do we have here?" He asked in a menacing manner. He caught sight with unfamiliar eyes, until he saw the top of the kappas head. She looked weird without the goggles. "Science Baby," he rasped.

He landed and pressed his hand against her throat.

Dendy tried to breath against the grip and thrash under the rubble, but she was frozen in fear.

"What's the matter? Can't do anything without that stupid little, 'hackpack?'" He taunted and pressed his hand down further.

Dendy sucked in a breath through her teeth and gulped against him as she shut her eyes, preparing for an attack.

TKO looked over her face, now turning from green to blue. Her lips were busted up, with one part jutting out like a blueberry. He licked his teeth as he imagined biting down on it and hearing her scream as he would rip it off of her.

He dragged her from the rubble to pin her agains a wall that was to nowhere anymore.

Dendy flinched and seemed about to cry as TKO was in her face, and they could feel each other's breath on their skin. "I'm sorry," she managed as tears began to fill her eyes.

TKO was flabbergasted. Why did she apologize? Didn't she know who she was dealing with!? Why...Why did she...say that she was sorry? He was the one destroying everything. Was she...saying sorry to him...? Why did she...?

TKO glanced back at her lips and saw the part that jutted out again. It was now or never.

TKO rubbed his lips against Dendy's, as if debating if she would be good tasting prey. He nibbled the part jutting out and found that he liked the taste. He deepened their lips to form a kiss and brought the hand that was by his side to her neck to tilt it. He wasn't experienced in kissing, but he did seem to make her happy.

Why else would she start to relax and even, kiss him back with that busted up lip of hers?

They broke away from each other, feeling adrenalin pumping in their systems.

"I shouldn't feel this way." TKO told himself as he stared at Dendy.

Dendy reached her hand out to feel his cheek.

It was surprisingly nice. With her being cold blooded, his blushing face looked serene. He leaned into it with closed eyes. "Promise to not tell anyone, okay?"

Dendy looked to him with sad eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt...anymore..." What was this feeling? So wrong but so good like going against KO's friends, but now TKO wanted to make sure nothing harmed her.

She looked to the ground.

"I know I've hurt you. But I...I don't want to see you like that... I'm n-not sure why but..." He growled at himself. "This is ridiculous! I should be hurting you for those experiments you did to me!" He punched beside her, causing the kappa to flinch. "But...you learned... you told me you would stop when I told you."

Dendy reached out to the Turbonic Child.

TKO held her close. In a somewhat...hug...?

"But he didn't stop. I didn't want him to stop. KO did but... We didn't stop." What was this stinging in his eyes? Warmth spilled onto her wetsuit.

Dendy held him tighter.

"Dendy, do you love and appreciate me, or just KO?"

Dendy took in a breath. "It is hard to say. Every time you have come out, you have been monstrous. But if heroes can change...why don't you try? I know you want to destroy, but you were also able to work with...KO to form PKO... that has some good qualities, correct?"

TKO blinked a bit. He breathed in her scent. "I'm sorry."


End file.
